Entre demonios
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si Rin fuese el que pudiera ver a los demonios desde nacimiento en lugar de Yukio? Acompáñalo desde su niñez hasta su arribo a la Vera Cruz. Amaimon x Rin. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Cabe decir que este fanfic lo estoy publicando en otra página (para que no piensen que es plagio o algo así). Decidí hacerlo debido a que es mi OTP favorita y, seamos realistas, hay muchos pocos fic de ellos dos en español (en inglés hay muchos, pero...). Espero que les guste :3

* * *

ENTRE DEMONIOS

"Incluso desde que era pequeño sabía que yo no era bueno…"

— ¿Qué debería quemarte? ¿La nariz? ¿La boca? ¿O los ojos?

Un joven de cabellos negri-azul se encontraba apresado boca abajo por dos sujetos, uno era rubio y el otro gordo. El sometido chico apreció como el líder de la panda de delincuentes que lo tenía inmovilizado sacó de un bote metálico nada más ni nada menos una vara de metal con uno de los extremos al rojo vivo, inmediatamente le cogió del pelo y acercó dicho objeto a su persona. El joven se dio cuenta que su captor no bromeaba, temió por su seguridad.

— Detente…— dijo viendo la vara muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Haremos barbacoa humana! — rió desquiciadamente.

— ¡DETENTE! — gritó cuando aquel caliente objeto estaba a milímetros de él.

Inmediatamente, se produjo una especie de pequeña explosión de llamas azules que lanzó lejos de él a aquellos sujetos que amenazaban contra su seguridad. Los tres subordinados del sujeto peli-lila pálido huyeron aterrorizados del lugar, mientras veían al joven que apresaban estar cubierto de llamas azules. El chico miró hacia adelante para ver como el líder se acercaba a él, cabía decir que sus facciones a su vista eran demoniacas, veía pequeños "bichos raros" alrededor del enloquecido muchacho mientras una cola pivoteaba de un lado a otro.

— Así que realmente no me he equivocado — mencionó con la voz ronca — Mi nombre es Astaroth. Mi joven príncipe, he venido a buscarle. Satanás-sama nos espera en Gehena.

— ¿Satanás? — mencionó por reflejo, maldiciendo la situación.

Vio como el demonio que recientemente se presentó como Astaroth, intentó cogerle con la intención segura de arrastrarlo al dichoso lugar llamado Gehena y por eso el joven intentó poner distancia de él mientras exigía que no se atreviera a acercarse más. Claramente que sus exigencias no eran escuchadas, Astaroth se hacía de oídos sordos a la vez que tenía en mente cumplir la orden dada por el Rey de los demonios.

— ¡No te me acerques! — gritó el muchacho.

Cada paso que Astaroth daba, era uno que el acorralado chico retrocedía. Unos instantes así bastó para que el de cabellos obscuros quedara realmente acorralado, pues su espalda terminó por chocar contra la malla metálica del sitio. Miró que Astaroth se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, y se sintió impotente. Apreció como el rey de la putrefacción estiró el brazo para cogerlo, y cerró los ojos exigiéndole que se alejara de él.

Escuchó un gruñido, proveniente de aquel ser que estaba más que dispuesto a llevárselo al mundo del que venía. Abrió los ojos, para dejarse deslizar por la malla terminando por acabar sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en esta. Frente a él, Astaroth yacía incrustado en una pared, seguramente por algún golpe con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle terminar así. A sus oídos llegó el sonido inconfundible que es producido cuando alguien comía una piruleta, por instinto volteó a ver hacia esa dirección.

Su vista quedó clavada sobre una de las bardas, en la cual se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente unos dos años mayor que él. Este yacía de cuclillas en la barda, cual gato sentado, mientras comía una piruleta. A los pocos segundos, escupió el palito de esta al piso, y se incorporó poniéndose de pie.

— Mis disculpas por la demora — fue lo primero que dijo, y seguidamente fijó su atención sobre Astaroth, quien se desincrustaba de la pared.

— ¡Amaimon! — fue lo que el joven de cabello negri-azul dijo al verle.

"…Y eso era porque no soy humano…"

Capítulo uno: Punto de partida.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shiro? — cuestionó un peli-morado al ver a su acompañante.

— Más que seguro — afirmó mientras veía de reojo la katana que sostenía.

Se encontraban dentro de una cueva en un bosque nevado, alejado de la mano de dios, pero ¿Por qué se encontraban ahí? Ambos eran exorcistas. El primero, era un peli-gris recientemente nombrado Paladín. El segundo era un peli-morado, con el cargo de Caballero Honorario. Frente a ellos, yacía una improvisada cama con puras cosas del bosque, en la cual estaba una joven mujer inerte.

Esta abrazaba con cariño dos pequeños bultos, pertenecientes a dos pequeños niños recién nacidos. Uno estaba dormido con la carita apacible, el otro se reía y estaba rodeado por una llamarada azul. Aquella mujer, dio a luz a esos adorables infantes, que para bien o para mal poseían corriendo en sus venas la sangre de Satanás. La misión que a ambos les encomendaron, fue encontrarla y asesinar a su descendencia, e iban a hacerlo, pero… Tan sólo eran bebés.

— En ese caso, hagamos una apuesta, Shiro. Si logras criarlos como humanos tú ganas, pero si alguno despierta sus poderes este pasará bajo mi tutela — comentó el de cabellos morados — Esto es un regalo de mi parte, para hacer la apuesta más justa entre ambos.

Con un chasquido de dedos, la llamarada que envolvía a la criatura envuelta en una manta azul se fue directo a la katana que Shiro cargaba, permaneciendo unos segundos en esta hasta que se apaciguaron por completo las llamas desapareciendo. El de cabello gris le miró a ver.

— He sellado sus poderes en la Koumaken. No sería justo que viviera siempre envuelto en llamas azules — explicó con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, Samael — agradeció, vio que el otro negó levemente y entendió — Vamos, estamos solos. ¿Tengo que referirme a ti como Mephisto aun así?

— Bien, puedes llamarme por mi nombre real si deseas — dijo el oji-jade sonriendo ante aquel comentario — Pero solamente si estamos solos. Bueno, yo me retiró para informarles que hemos cumplido la misión.

En ese instante, Mephisto desapareció en una nube de humo rosa pálido. Shiro Fujimoto, actual Paladín perteneciente a la Orden Cruz Verdadera, miró a ver a los dos niños que la exorcista dio a luz. Iba a encender un cigarrillo para aliviar su estrés, pero que el pequeño de cabello obscuro riera fue suficiente para que tirara al suelo la cajetilla. Si iría a cuidar de los bebés, tendría que dejar de fumar.

AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

— ¡Aléjenlo de mí! — lloró un pequeño de cabello azul muy obscuro tirando a negro, con los ojillos azules llenos de lágrimas — ¡Aléjenlo!

— ¡Rin-kun! ¿Qué tienes? — cuestionó una de las educadoras del parvulario, visiblemente preocupada por la actitud del niño.

— ¡Aléjenlo de mí! — lloró abrazándose a sí mismo — ¡No dejen que se me acerque! ¡Tengo miedo!

La cuestión era que de pronto, uno de los niños que cuidaban en el parvulario, se había puesto a llorar y gritar sin sentido alguno. Pues bien, su llanto realmente sí tenía sentido. A pesar que los demás no pudieran darse cuenta de ello, junto a una de las macetas cercanas se hallaba un extraño ser de color negro y lo suficientemente aterrador para un pequeño niño de cuatro años, que Rin Okumura podía ver de vez en cuando merodeando en su salón.

— ¿Nii-san? — uno de los niños de otro salón, curioseó por la pequeña ventanilla de vidrio de la puerta del aula frente a la que pasaba al percibir los gritos.

— Vamos, vamos, Yukio-kun. Regresa al salón — pidió su educadora, ante lo que el pequeño castaño asintió y la tomó de la mano.

"Desde que tengo memoria he sido capaz de ver lo que la mayoría no…"

La "paranoia" del niño, como decían las educadoras, era un fenómeno muy extraño e impredecible. Creían y llegaban a casi estar seguras que el pequeño sufría de esquizofrenia, aunque no tenían prueba alguna de ello. Normalmente Rin Okumura, solía estar tranquilo y cumplía con las actividades del parvulario y solía ser bastante participativo estuviese bien o mal su respuesta.

En contadas ocasiones, los demás niños solían molestarle solamente porque sí. Y eso era debido a que no sabían nada sobre la madre de Rin, el único que venía a las juntas o por cualquier cosa era el padre adoptivo del niño: Shiro Fujimoto. Era común que el pequeño discutiera con algún grupito de niños más grandes que él cuando estos le molestaban, daba aviso a las maestras y si por si acaso llegaban a ponerle un dedo encima, era usual que en defensa regresara el golpe.

— ¡Aléjenlo de mí! — chilló en llanto, totalmente asustado.

— ¡Rin-kun, tranquilo! — pidió su profesora — Nadie te hará daño.

— No…— el pequeño apreció como aquella criatura aterradora dejó de esconderse tras la maceta y dio un paso en su dirección — ¡No te acerques, vete! ¡Vete!

— ¡Yumiko-chan, llama al padre de Rin-kun! — pidió la mujer, preocupada mientras veía de reojo al nombrado.

— ¡Aléjate! — lloró Rin totalmente muerto de miedo.

"Algunas veces creían que estaba loco…"

La criatura desconocida se acercó aún más al aterrorizado niño, el cual no paraba de llorar al ver que se le acercaban cada vez más y más. Temblaba de miedo, permaneciendo en un rincón del salón estando abrazándose así mismo.

"Otras decían que lo hacía a propósito para llamar la atención…"

La educadora que estaba a cargo de cuidar a Rin y otros cuatro niños más, sentía un peso en el pecho gracias a su preocupación. En lo personal, no creía que el pequeño fuera un mal niño. De hecho, sabía lo buen niño que era. Sin embargo, llegaba incluso asustarle verlo pasar aquellos conocidos cuadros de pánico que se volvían usuales en él. No porque temiera que en un arrebato Rin pasara a lastimarla, sino que tenía miedo de no poder ayudar al pequeño.

"La realidad era que me asustaba ver lo se supone no debía ver…"

La asistente de educadora llamada Yumiko, se relajó un poco cuando Shiro Fujimoto contestó el teléfono después de que el tono de espera sonara unas cuatro veces. Y de mientras por razones justificadas, el niño comenzó a hiperventilar. Las lágrimas de miedo y pánico en ningún momento dejaron de descender de su infantil carita desfigurada por el terror de que esa criatura sin identificar siguiera acercándosele y llegara a hacerle alguna clase de daño.

"Me asustaba ver a los demonios…"

— ¡ALÉJATEEEEEEEEEEEE! — fue el estridente grito asustado que soltó.

Tenía mucho miedo, mucho terror, y se sentía muy solo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. De ser así apreciaría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios :3


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, el fanfic ha tenido buena aceptación en esta plataforma, eso me alegra mucho :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo dos: Amigo imaginario._**

.

El padre Rin llegó al parvulario aproximadamente a los 20 minutos de que le hubieran llamado. A su punto de vista, le preocupaba la actitud de su hijo. Compartieran lazos de sangre o no, el aprecio y cariño que le tenía eran enormes. ¿Qué fuera realmente descendiente de Satanás? Eso le daba igual, Rin era su hijo y punto.

— Rin — llamó el hombre al entrar a la sala de juegos.

Apenas llegó, las maestras le pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba. Al principio, cuando un año atrás Rin empezó a asistir al parvulario junto a Yukio, creyó que era capaz de ver a los demonios. Sin embargo, que siempre le preguntara al niño sobre este hecho le dejaba desconcertado debido a su respuesta negativa. Rin lo negaba, porque no quería creer en la existencia de los demonios. Creía que, si negaba creer en ellos, dejaría de verlos.

— ¡Papá! — tras unos instantes reaccionó al llamado.

Se levantó del rincón en el que ahora se mantenía callado sollozando, puesto que la criatura minutos atrás se había marchado, y procedió a correr a donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó. Unos instantes bastaron para que Shiro calmara a Rin del todo, y este volviera a estar tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado. Esa era la razón por la cual algunos creían que simplemente quería llamar la atención o escaquearse de clase, pero desechaban la idea debido a que el pequeño asistía alegre al parvulario.

— Faltan 30 minutos para la salida, ¿Cierto? — preguntó Shiro a la educadora — ¿Cree que podría llevármelo antes el día de hoy?

— Sí, no hay problema — respondió Risa, la encargada de cuidar al pequeño — Sólo asegúrese de leerle el cuento, mañana tenemos actividad con este — pidió mientras le entregaba un libro de portada roja con animalitos en él.

— No se preocupe, se lo leeré hasta que se lo aprenda de memoria — comentó sonriendo y revolviendo el cabello de Rin — ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta mientras esperamos a que Yukio salga? — propuso al estar fuera del parvulario.

— Está bien — asintió el pequeño ante lo dicho.

"Una ocasión, llegué a pensar que mi propio padre creía que estaba loco…"

Rin se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del parvulario, de vez en cuando se levantaba del sitio en el piso en el cual se mantenía sentado y se ponía a saltar de cojito unos instantes para matar el rato. Miraba a ver a distintos puntos de la sala de espera en la que se encontraba, para luego fijar su vista en la puerta de metal color gris y repetir el proceso.

— ¿Aún no llega? — preguntó Risa, saliendo de uno de los salones.

— Aún no. No debe tardar, ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Son las 6:20 — comentó preocupada, llevaba casi una hora de atraso — Qué raro, Shiro-san nunca se retrasa por nada.

— Seguramente que Yukio necesita muchos cuidados — dijo Rin viendo a su maestra a los ojos — Suele enfermarse por estas fechas. Creo que regresaré a casa solo.

— Pero Rin-kun…

— Estaré bien, yo puedo hacerlo — aseguró sonriendo ampliamente.

Ese día, Rin fue el único en asistir al parvulario, y eso tenía una explicación sencilla. Yukio, aquel viernes, había amanecido enfermo. Le dio fiebre y tos, la cual era dolorosa tener al estar acompañada por dolor de garganta. Normalmente, el pequeño castaño enfermaba cuando entraban en invierno.

Actualmente, estaban a mediados de noviembre, por lo cual el otoño iba refrescando cada vez más y más. Después de despedirse de su educadora, Rin salió del parvulario y comenzó a caminar por las calles desoladas. Se compuso la correa de su mochila de lado, y tras recolocarse bien el gorro amarillo que hacía juego con su bata-saco escolar, siguió caminando. El uniforme que llevaba era debido a la estación del año, y personalmente, le gustaba más su uniforme de primavera-verano.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — preguntó al detenerse después de varios minutos de andar.

Escuchó un ruido, y por ello paró para verificar qué era o si sólo fue su imaginación. Volteó a ver hacia atrás, y vio a unos metros de él, unas criaturas de forma redonda con babeantes bocas adornadas por una hilera de filosos dientes. Claramente que se asustó y dejó escapar un chillido, comenzó a correr en el instante que comenzaron a perseguirlo.

"Solía tenerles mucho miedo a los demonios…"

— ¡Aléjense! — pidió mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas — ¡No me sigan!

Por las desoladas calles, sus pasos hacían eco y los gruñidos de sus perseguidores hacían armonía con este, era el único que deambulaba por el sitio. Estaba muy aterrado, ¿Ahora no solamente los veía en el parvulario, sino que también en la calle?

— ¡Déjenme en paz! — chilló mientras comenzaba a llorar sin dejar de correr.

"Sin embargo, poco a poco dejé de temerles…"

Rin jugaba en la sala de recreo que había en el Parvulario, como ya se hacía costumbre, tomaba unas hojas blancas de papel y la caja de crayones para proceder a irse a un rincón del salón. Se echaba boca abajo en el piso, y una vez cómodo, comenzaba a dibujar y colorear en la hoja. O más exactamente a hacer garabatos.

El niño estaba tranquilo, y sus característicos cuadros de pánico desaparecieron de un momento a otro, como si jamás hubieran existido alguna vez. Se suponía que aquello les alegrara a las educadoras, que aquel lindo, pero aun así "esquizofrénico" niño, estuviera tan apacible y sereno. Sin embargo…

— ¿Eso? — dijo señalando algo que dibujo en una de las hojas ya terminadas — Eso es el gato que Nagamoto-san le compró a su hijo como regalo de cumpleaños… ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si me esforcé dibujándolo!... ¡Bien, entonces lo dibujaré de nuevo! — dijo yendo de un tono curioso, a uno quejumbroso y finalmente, a uno determinado.

Sí, al lunes siguiente de que Rin haya vuelto del parvulario a su casa solo por primera vez, sus cuadros de pánico de esfumaron. Sin embargo, las educadoras se dieron cuenta de que hablaba solo. Al principio, creyeron que realmente el niño sí tenía problemas mentales, pero decidieron cerciorarse antes de concluir algo que quizá fuera una explicación errada.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas, en las que se dedicaron a observar a Rin, pensando en el por qué hablaba solo. Esos 10 días hábiles que se tomaron para estudiar su comportamiento, provocaron que se tranquilizaran y dejaran pasar la cosa sin decirle nada Shiro. Concluyeron, por cómo Rin actuaba y se expresaba estando apartado de los demás, que tenía un amigo imaginario. Esa era su única explicación lógica y más acercada a la realidad.

Siendo sinceras, a las educadoras no les molestaba ese hecho en lo absoluto. En lo que respecta a convivir con los demás niños, Rin seguía siendo igual de sociable y extrovertido que siempre. Aunque durante los recesos, se apartara de los demás y hablara con su "amigo imaginario".

— ¿Y ahora qué tal? — preguntó levantando la hoja del piso, y mostrándoselo aparentemente a la nada — ¿¡Eh!? ¡Moh, eres malo conmigo!... Pero si me esforcé… ¡Atrévete a repetir eso!... ¡Bien, te demostraré que puedo hacerlo mejor! — dijo variando la tonalidad de su voz.

Ésta era la cuarta semana desde que Rin platicaba con su amigo imaginario. Según les habían dicho a las educadoras mientras las instruían y capacitaban para realizar su trabajo, era normal que si un niño es muy creativo y tiene muchas fantasías apareciera en su vida un amigo imaginario. Así que a mayor creatividad y fantasioso fuera el niño, tenía más posibilidades de generarse un amigo imaginario. No únicamente se debía a sentirse solo. Así que pensaron que no debían preocuparse.

Pronto dieron las cinco y media de la tarde, hora en la que los niños debían volver a casa. Igualmente, hoy, Yukio había enfermado, después de todo ya estaban en invierno y el frío era abismal durante la noche. Rin se quedó unos minutos en la sala de espera, viendo como los demás niños se iban con sus padres teniendo sonrisas de oreja a oreja y platicaban sobre lo que cenarían esa noche. Lo común cada que era hora de retirarse a casa.

El pequeño llevó su mirada al cielo, viendo el color naranja y púrpura, signo claro que faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera. Shiro, desde que volvió por primera vez solo a casa asombrando al hombre de cabello gris, le había pedido que si se retrasaba y comenzaba a anochecer empezara a ir hacia el monasterio. Eso era debido a que, una vez caía la noche, los demonios comenzaban su actividad y peligraba que descubrieran el linaje del niño.

Así que, acatando la petición de su padre, Rin se despidió de su maestra y salió del parvulario mientras que tenía cuidado de no chocarse con ninguna familia mientras se dirigía a la pintoresca estructura con arco que era la salida. Comenzó a andar con dirección a la casa, al cruzar hacia una calle que estaba desierta, se topó con unos demonios similares a los de hace un mes atrás, pero en esta ocasión no huyó.

— No voy a huir — dijo determinado el pequeño.

"Les perdí el terror que les tenía…"

"Misteriosamente", esas criaturas no se atrevieron a acercarse a él, simplemente se quedaron observándole y se retiraron de ahí. Siguió caminando mientras pasaba sus manos por sus brazos un par de veces para darse más calor. Se acomodó mejor el gorro pues este se le deslizaba pasando a caérsele de la cabeza, lo necesitaba para mantener esa parte de su anatomía tibia debido al frío, inclusive era capaz de ver el vaho de su aliento.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Sí, un poco — respondió teniendo la nariz un poco roja debido a la baja temperatura.

"Porque yo ya no estaba solo…"

— Entonces, toma.

De pronto, vio como una larga bufanda roja era colocada alrededor de su cuello, llegando a taparle hasta la nariz. La colocó mejor, puesto que las puntas llegaban a rozar el piso, de dejarla así probablemente llegaría a pisarla y caería de bruces al suelo. Miró a ver a su lado derecho, alzando un poco la vista como si estuviese viendo el cielo. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su infantil rostro, uno de sus incisivos de leche ya se le había caído.

— ¡Gracias…Amaimon! — agradeció el niño felizmente.

Quien le había dado la bufanda, era un joven llamado Amaimon. Amaimon tenía el cabello de dos distintos de tono verde, la mayor parte color verde obscuro y la parte superior con un pincho color verde claro. Sus ojos eran igual de intensos que los zafiros de Rin, teniendo las uñas negras y largas como pequeñas garras y una cara con la mayor parte del tiempo poco expresiva. Lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la forma de vestir del chico, sus ropas eran bastante curiosas a opinión de Rin.

— De nada — fue lo único que respondió y siguieron caminando.

"Ahora tenía compañía..."

Al seguir andando, Amaimon notó que el niño frotaba una de sus manos con la otra, lo cual atrajo su atención. Al parecer, Rin perdió uno de sus guantes, por la cual una mano se mantenía abrigada y la otra a la merced del frío. El mayor cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tras meditarlo, metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su gabardina mientras que la otra tomó la mano de Rin. Eso ocasionó que le miraran a ver.

— Tenías frío, ¿No? — dijo de pronto.

— Sí — asintió Rin, miró a ver el piso para luego sonreír y volver a verle — Está cálido.

"Y por eso ya no tenía miedo…"

Siguieron caminando, con dirección al monasterio, tomados de la mano. En realidad, Rin sí tenía un amigo, pero este no era imaginario. Conoció a Amaimon exactamente hacía ya un mes, mientras escapaba de los demonios que le perseguían, y sinceramente se alegraba de haberse topado con él. Actualmente, por las desoladas calles, podía verse a un pequeño niño de cuatro años caminando teniendo la mano levantada al aire, sosteniendo algo inexistente.

Los demás no podían ver a Amaimon, y eso tenía una explicación, no una muy realista, pero era una explicación, a fin de cuentas, que por lo menos era creíble. Amaimon no era un amigo imaginario como pensaban sus educadoras…

"Por eso dejé de tener miedo…"

Amaimon es un demonio, y por eso la demás gente común no podía verle, en el parvulario solamente Rin es capaz de verlo. Y solamente él era capaz de percatarse de su presencia.

* * *

He aquí el cap 2, iré subiendolos poco a poco :D


	3. Chapter 3

Las vacaciones se acaban T^T Lo bueno que ya tengo escrito mi reserva de cap :3 así procuraré no atrasarme en las actualizaciones

* * *

 _ **Capítulo tres: Que no lo veas no significa que no existe.**_

El pequeño niño de cabellos obscuros corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, intentando escapar de los demonios con forma de esfera y grandes bocas babeantes y adornadas con hileras de filosos dientes. Mientras les exigía a gritos que se alejaran de él y dejaran de perseguirlo, había comenzado a llorar, sin detenerse en su carrera.

"Ese día todo lo que podía hacer es correr…"

Al doblar una esquina, miró a ver hacia atrás deseando haber perdido de vista a sus perseguidores, y por eso chocó contra algo. Cayó de sentón al piso, mirando a su alrededor estando aturdido por el golpe, reparó en donde estaba. Se metió a un callejón solitario, el cual no tenía salida, quedando atrapado así. Vio hacia enfrente de él, fijándose contra lo que se estrelló al estar huyendo, la sorpresa se mostró en su rostro infantil: Era un joven.

"Por huir, terminé conociéndote…"

Los gruñidos de esos demonios no se hicieron esperar. Aparecieron al doblar la esquina, con la baba cayéndoles de la boca y dando pequeños saltos en su lugar de manera inquieta. Tenían sus ojos negros clavados en el niño, o así era, hasta que repararon en la otra figura a un lado de este.

"Y me salvaste…"

Vieron a un joven de cabello verde, y orejas levemente puntiagudas, el cual los veía de manera indiferente con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Su vestimenta se componía de una camisa de franjas fucsia y negras con una corbata amarilla rayada al cuello, tenía unas mallas tanto en las piernas como en los brazos de color verde obscuro, encima de la camisa poseía un chaleco color beige adornado con huesos entrecruzados y sobre este llevaba una gabardina color rojo vino. Traía un short a juego, y sus zapatos eran negros terminados en una leve punta.

"No solamente de esos demonios…"

Tras verle, y sentir su mirada sobre ellos, los demonios dejaron de saltar y se tranquilizaron. Se removieron un poco nerviosos ante aquella presencia, hicieron lo más parecido a una reverencia que pudieron, y se quedaron un par de instantes quietos. El joven sacó de su boca la piruleta que comía, y movió los labios para que pudieran leer estos, su mensaje fue tan claro que hasta ellos lo entendieron: "Son una molestia". Inmediatamente, sudaron frío, procediendo a alejarse de ahí.

"Igual me salvaste de la soledad"

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que esas criaturas, en su opinión, tan aterradoras se marchaban. Miró a ver al chico que estaba a un lado suyo, sus ojos reflejaron cierto brillo, su mirada era de sincera admiración. Estaba asombrado de que esas cosas se hubiesen marchado al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, al cual agradecía haberse topado, que estaba en ese callejón.

— ¿Quién eres? — se atrevió a preguntar mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Quién soy? Ah sí, mi nombre es Amaimon — dijo mientras pasaba la piruleta a un lado para poder hablar bien — El rey de la tierra, supongo que soy algo así como un hermano mayor para ti.

— ¿Mi hermano mayor? — repitió con curiosidad estando un poco desconcertado.

— Sí, tenemos el mismo padre — respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿El mismo padre? — cuestionó parpadeando perplejo — Oye, ¿Cómo es que esos monstruos se fueron? ¿No te dieron miedo?

"Conocerte, lo tomé como mi regalo adelantado de cumpleaños"

— No son monstruos, son demonios — habló, decidiendo ignorar por ahora la primera pregunta — No, no me dan miedo. Al contrario, yo les doy miedo, y no serían tan estúpidos como para atacarme.

— ¿Por qué? — ladeó la cabeza con aire curioso.

— Porque soy el Rey de la tierra, esos demonios son duendes, y son sirvientes míos así que me obedecen en lo que yo les diga — respondió poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura.

Claramente que la curiosidad del pequeño, hizo que este, le realizara muchas más preguntas con respecto a eso. A Rin le sorprendía que Amaimon le respondiera cada cosa que le preguntara, de una manera que siendo él un niño, fuera capaz de entender. Normalmente, un adulto se irritaba si después de responder una pregunta le preguntaran "por qué" de manera cíclica. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso del joven de cabello verde.

Amaimon no se irritaba con ese hecho, en realidad, le entretenía. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, nada en Asshia llamaba su atención más que unos cuantos instantes, por lo que siempre que iba ahí terminaba vagando por las calles. Una vez se aburría del todo, regresaba a Gehena y mataba lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino para pasar el rato. Así que, haberse topado con Rin y que este le generara pregunta tras pregunta le mantenía ocupado.

"Así que mi quinto cumpleaños lo atesoro demasiado…"

— Mi nombre es Rin Okumura — dijo tras un largo rato de charla.

— Lo sé — respondió Amaimon, tomando la pequeña mano que le habían tendido.

En ese momento, tras haberse dado la mano y presentarse formalmente, Rin fijó la vista al cielo. Ya estaba obscuro, se estremeció al ver en las penumbras ojos de distintos tonos que le observaban y juraba haber oído gruñidos. Amaimon se percató de eso, les mandó una mirada asesina a aquellas criaturas con un mensaje casi palpable y evidente: O se largan o los mato.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó mirándole a ver.

— ¿¡En serio me acompañarías!? — la alegría adorno el infantil rostro del pequeño.

— Sí, no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos — y simplemente se alzó de hombros.

Aquel ofrecimiento se debía a que, según había oído, los hermanos mayores siempre velaban por sus hermanitos. O por lo menos así era en Asshia. En Gehena, el mundo de los demonios, cada quien se valía como podía. Ahí, constantemente era una lucha por mantener una posición estable en la jerarquía, eso era lo más obvio. Todo giraba alrededor del poder y las posiciones.

"Aunque comenzaran a llamarme loco desde entonces"

Actualmente, tanto Amaimon como Rin se encontraban recorriendo la calle que pertenecía al monasterio. El niño traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, desde hace un mes cada que Shiro se retrasaba para ir a buscarle por alguna u otra razón, Amaimon le acompañaba. Eso era por las faltas de Yukio al enfermar, su sistema inmunológico era susceptible a decaer en temporadas frías, por lo que de vez en cuando Amaimon le llevaba a casa.

— Adiós, Rin — se despidió el demonio a escasos metros de la reja.

— Hasta pronto — dijo levantando el brazo para despedirse efusivamente.

Vio como el demonio de la tierra se fue corriendo por donde habían venido, y con movimientos elegantes, subió a una barda para posteriormente irse por los techos. Rin bajó el brazo, tras ver que Amaimon se marchó ya, dio media vuelta e ingresó al monasterio.

Al hacer esto, vio como en la puerta se encontraba Shiro ajustándose el abrigo para salir, se veía bastante preocupado. Al oír el leve sonido de unos pasos, miró a ver hacia el frente, encontrándose con el pequeño Rin. El niño se percató como la expresión de su padre se relajaba, para bajar los tres escalones de la puerta y abrazarlo después de ponerse en cuclillas.

— ¡Rin! — revolvió su cabello — Lo siento, me he retrasado de nuevo y has tenido que volver solo.

— No hay problema, puedo volver a casa yo solito — presumió sonriendo con orgullo.

— Oh, ya te crees un niño grande, ¿Eh? — rió Shiro ante lo dicho.

— Ya voy a cumplir cinco años — y levantó la mano mostrando dicho número — ¡Ya soy mayor!

— Todavía no, aún te falta crecer mucho más — comentó Shiro sonriendo — Sigues siendo pequeño.

— Moh, ya creceré ¡Y ya no volverás a decirme enano! — chilló Rin.

— Sí, pero por ahora…enano — rió el Padre Fujimoto revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¡Papá! — se quejó sonrojándose levemente.

"Pero eso no importa…"

Ambos ingresaron a la casa, soltando un suspiro una vez dentro, refugiándose en la calidez del lugar. Los cuatro compañeros de vivienda que tenían, los recibieron de manera efusiva, felicitando a Rin por estar aprendiendo a regresar a monasterio el solo. Inclusive, para seguir el juego, le dijeron que quizá una vez ingresaran a la primaria él traería consigo a Yukio a la casa.

Mientras preparaban la mesa para la cena, vio como Yukio hizo acto de aparición en el comedor, captando su atención. El castaño, traía las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre y venía vestido con un pijama, de vez en cuando tosía por lo que se cubría la boca. Se sentaron para poder cenar, y mientras platicaban, sirvieron la comida.

— ¡Está amargo! — se quejó mientras comía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se ha quemado? — comentó Izumi, el más joven de los cuatro.

— Sí, y sabe amargo — asintió el niño sacando un poco la lengua.

— Vamos, Rin no te quejes y come — pidió Shiro palmeando su cabeza — No te comportes como un niño malcriado.

— ¡Pero está amargo! — se quejó de nuevo.

— Entonces deberías aprender a cocinar tú, Rin — bromeó Nagamoto.

— Tal vez lo haga — respondió el niño fijando la vista en el piso.

"Estar loco es mejor que estar solo"

— ¡Muy bien niños! — llamó Risa a su pequeño grupito — Presten atención a lo iré a decirles, por favor. La actividad que haremos ahora, será dibujar a su mejor amigo.

— Sí, sensei — respondieron los cinco niños.

Nada más con recibir esa instrucción, Rin fue el primero en coger una hoja en blanco y la caja de crayones, posteriormente procediendo a irse a su rincón predilecto. Se tumbó boca abajo en el piso, abrió la caja de crayolas y tomó dos distintos tonos de verde. Luego, fue usando otras más crayolas. Mientras dibujaba, balanceaba de adelante a atrás sus delgadas piernas, tarareando una melodía alegre.

— ¿Qué dibujas? — preguntó Amaimon, sentándose en posición de flor de loto junto a él.

— Te dibujo a ti — comentó el niño, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la hoja.

— Oh, ¿En serio? — al realizar esa pregunta, se inclinó hacia adelante para poder ver mejor el papel.

— ¡Sí! — asintió energéticamente.

— Pero pensé que aquella humana dijo que dibujaran a su mejor amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me dibujas a mí? — su tono era curioso.

— Eres mi hermano mayor, y los hermanos deben llevarse bien, deben de ser amigos y cuidarse entre sí — respondió sonriente, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo Amaimon le escuchara — ¡Por eso te dibujo a ti!

"Aunque prácticamente no es locura lo que tengo"

Durante aquella platica, Risa clavó la mirada sobre el pequeño niño, observándole. Los primeros días, le preocupó de sobre manera verlo hablar solo desde su punto de vista, y se vio tentada a comentarle a Shiro Fujimoto. Sin embargo, debido a la petición de las demás educadoras, decidió esperar y observarle.

Se alegraba de haberlo hecho, después de tono en su opinión, de haberle comentado a Shiro sobre eso quizá simplemente hubiera ocasionado problemas. Tener un amigo imaginario antiguamente se creía que se trataba de un problema mental que debía ser tratado, pero con el pasar de los años, ahora se sabía que era normal si aparecían en la vida de los niños.

— ¡Ya terminé! — anunció el pequeño levantando la mano.

— ¿Ya? — Risa dejó de estar ensimismada en ese tema — ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

— ¡Claro! — asintió felizmente.

La educadora al oírle, se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas. Le dieron la hoja, para que ella pudiese apreciar el dibujo y le diera su opinión. Risa tenía demasiada curiosidad, puesto que, era la primera vez que Rin hacía un dibujo con respecto a su "amigo imaginario". Le intrigaba saber qué era lo que la imaginación del niño creó, ese era un factor importante con ese tema y tenía que averiguarlo.

Había dos clases de amigos imaginarios, los beneficiosos que a largo plazo hacían que aquellos niños tuvieran más facilidad de expresarse y socializar. Y los "problemáticos", los cuales no dejaban de generar conflictos y ahí sí que debían conversar con el niño. Platicar, más no reñirlo.

— ¿Verdad que ha quedado genial? — cuestionó esperanzado.

— Sí, Rin-kun. Te ha quedado muy bonito — respondió la mujer.

Rin se esforzó en dibujar lo mejor posible a Amaimon, y que el demonio durante esas semanas le dijera siempre que sus dibujos nunca se parecían haciendo que Rin volviera a dibujarlos vez tras vez, provocó que el pequeño llevara la calidad de sus dibujos a otro nivel. Ahora parecían hechos por un niño de cuarto de primaria.

— ¿¡Has oído!? ¡Ha dicho que quedó bien! — se entusiasmó mirando a ver al joven.

— Te has esforzado — se alzó de hombros.

— ¡Moh, que siempre me esfuerzo! — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, Risa estaba dispuesta a resolver de una vez sus dudas, vio el dibujo y personalmente no creía que aquella apariencia le perteneciera a un amigo imaginario problemático. En el dibujo, al menos para ella, se veía bastante mono y tranquilo. Quizá beneficiaría a Rin en el futuro. Antes de poder preguntarle el nombre, tuvo que fijar su atención en otro lado, hacia la otra esquina.

— ¡Nana-chan! — dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie.

"Simplemente mi vista es especial"

Rin fijó la vista a esa dirección al igual que Amaimon. La niña estaba jugando pilla-pilla con los demás niños, riendo y divirtiéndose, hasta que tropezó cayendo al piso con un golpe seco. Obviamente, se puso a llorar, tanto por el golpe como por el susto. Así que Risa fue a consolarla.

Las demás educadoras creían que simplemente había tropezado al no alzar bien los pies, sin embargo, no sabían lo errada que estaba esa suposición. Rin vio cómo, aquella criatura que antes solía asustarle, se reía de la pobre niña que lloraba. El ser miró a verle, y le sonrió dejando ver sus filosos dientes, dio un paso dispuesto a acercarse en un intento de hacerle llorar a él también. Pero, apenas reparó en la presencia de Amaimon, se detuvo de inmediato sudando frío.

— Largo — dijo indiferente, frunció el ceño cuando esta vez no le hicieron caso — Dije, largo.

— ¿Amaimon? — le llamó Rin, alternando la vista entre él y el ser.

— Espera aquí, Rin — pidió levantándose de su lugar.

Muy bien, su ya de por sí poca paciencia se había agotado. Durante ese mes que había estado conviviendo con Rin en el parvulario, aquel demonio que acostumbraba esconderse tras la maceta siempre intentaba acercarse al pequeño, así que Amaimon lo espantaba. Hoy estaba de un increíble buen humor al ver que su hermanito decidió dibujarle, y la aparición de ese demonio comenzaba a agriarle el día, por lo que optó por deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Ya no volvería a molestar a Rin.

* * *

¿No creen que Amai-kun es muy sobre-protector? XD Yo creo que es kawaii :D


	4. Chapter 4

Iré actualizando para alcanzar el ritmo de la otra página :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo cuatro: El amigo de papá._**

— ¡Hasta mañana! — dijo Rin despidiéndose de su maestra.

— Hasta mañana, Rin-kun. Y no olvides darle su tarea a tu hermano — pidió la educadora de Yukio.

— ¡Se la daré sin falta! — aseguró sonriendo para echarse a correr.

Dobló la esquina del parvulario, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. Miró a ver a un lado suyo, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Amaimon, quien le veía curioso. Rin fijó su vista en lo que Amaimon cargaba en la espalda, lo cual él chico de cabello verde notó al instante.

— ¿Quieres aprender a usarla? — preguntó intrigado.

— ¿Eh? — parpadeó un par de veces y prestó atención.

— Me refiero a la katana — aclaró señalando lo que cargaba en la espalda — ¿Quieres aprender a usar la Koumaken?

— ¡Sí, claro que quiero! — chilló emocionado.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del oji-azul mayor, aunque era leve, Rin sabía que era sincera. Su vista recayó en el recorrido que aún les faltaba hacer, viendo como las calles estaban adornadas por la nieve que esa mañana había caído. La ciudad parecía una mona maqueta de navidad. Aunque no duraría por mucho más, cuando el mes terminara estarían a escasos días de la primavera.

" _Aquel_ día jamás va a olvidárseme"

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Inmediatamente, a la par que esa frase fue soltada por cinco diferentes voces, se oyó un par de tubos de confeti ser utilizados. Dos niños de cinco años se encontraban con un árbol de navidad muy bien decorado a sus espaldas, mientras que un pastel yacía delante de ambos. Aunque era para un cumpleaños, el adorno del pastel era con tema navideño, después de todo ese día era noche buena.

— Yukio, Rin, soplen sus velas — dijo Shiro sonriendo.

— ¡Sí! — chillaron alegres ambos chiquillos.

Aunque realmente su cumpleaños era hasta el día 27, por los pocos días que separaba esa fecha de víspera de navidad, decidían celebrárselo en conjunto. Los gemelos apagaron las velas, primero pidiendo su deseo, luego soplando al unísono. Entre risas, juegos y bromas, pronto llegó la hora de dormir.

Shiro arropó a sus hijos que, aunque no compartían lazos de sangre le daba igual, ellos para él eran sus hijos. Y nadie podría cambiar ese hecho. Vio el rostro durmiente de Rin y Yukio, los cuales dormitaban vestidos con un trajecito de Santa Claus, y tras apagar la luz salió del cuarto. Vio como Izumi, Maruta, Kyodo y Nagamoto recogían todas las cosas utilizadas en la fiesta y sonrió.

Después de terminar, los cuatro se despidieron de él y fueron al dormitorio del monasterio. Shiro se estiró en su lugar, alzando los brazos mientras oía el leve tronar de su espalda. Puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, ladeó un par de veces la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansado.

— Comienzo a pensar que el tono de tu cabello se debe al estrés — comentó una voz con un tono divertido.

El Paladín, al escuchar ese comentario, volteó a ver a sus espaldas. Sentado sobre el mullido sillón de la salita de estar, se encontraba un hombre joven aún, el cual le veía fijamente. Tenía el cabello morado, del cual era apreciable su rebelde mechón rizado al no traer la chistera, y los ojos de un hermoso color jade reluciente.

— Samael — murmuró Shiro, colocando una de sus manos en la parte posterior de su nuca, no esperaba esa visita.

— Buenas noches — saludó haciendo una leve reverencia desde su sitio.

— Debo admitir que no esperaba que vinieras, menos siendo noche buena — comentó lo último con un leve tono de burla.

— Ja-ja, que gracioso eres Shicchan — y procedió a levantarse de su cómodo asiento.

— ¿A qué has venido, Samael?

Que el peli-gris enjarrara uno de sus brazos y le mirara con seriedad, provocó que el nombrado ensanchara su sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa divertida, era una sonrisa sincera, de esas que únicamente una sola persona había visto por parte del de cabellos morados. Shiro apreció como Mephisto, o como él solía llamarlo por su nombre real el cual era Samael, se le acercó a paso gatuno.

Pese a no traer sus típicas ropas, lo que sí le resultaba familiar, eran las botas cafés de este. Ese calzado producía un rítmico eco tenue. Reparó en la vestimenta actual del oji-jade: Un suéter rojo y un short a juego con los dobladillos afelpados color blanco, bajo estos traía unas mallas blancas de franjas carmín. En la cabeza, le vio colocarse un gorro rojo con un pompón blanco en la punta.

— No puede ser — tuvo que aguantarse la risa lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Samael frunció el ceño.

— ¿Un demonio siendo un ayudante de Santa Claus y en víspera de navidad? — ya no pudo contener la carcajada que desde hace instantes quería soltar — No, más bien ¿Desde hace cuánto estás así?

— Mh, desde la mañana.

— Samael, ¿No te da vergüenza andar vestido así? — preguntó con una gota de pena ajena.

El contrario simplemente se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y nuevamente le sonrió. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría adivinar las intenciones de su "amigo". Samael era un demonio, el rey demonio del espacio-tiempo para ser más precisos, y esto era del conocimiento de muy pocas personas. En un principio, esto sólo lo sabían los altos mandos del Vaticano, pero se lo desveló a Shiro. Aunque este en esa época todavía no fuera Paladín.

— Samael, quítate de encima.

— Vamos, Shicchan~ — ronroneó en su oído, mientras mordía el hélix de su oreja.

— Samael — esta vez pronunció su nombre de manera seria.

Eso fue suficiente para que le hicieron caso. Samael le había acorralado a paso gatuno con dirección al sillón, y de un suave empujón le hizo sentarse en éste mientras se le subía encima. Sin embargo, Shiro le detuvo antes de que el demonio hiciera algo más, hoy no era un buen día para "pecar". Era noche buena.

— Y bien, ¿A qué has venido? — preguntó sentándose de manera correcta en el sillón.

— ¡A alegrarles la navidad a mis pequeños hermanos! — declaró poniéndose de pie y quitándose el gorro para hacer una reverencia.

Shiro alzó una ceja ante esto. Vio como Samael procedió a irse tras el sillón, para mostrar lo que escondía detrás de este. Era un saco blanco, el cual alzaba al aire y enseñaba con una orgullosa sonrisa. Sin más, lo abrió mostrándole las cajas de regalos que se hallaban dentro de este.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? — se extrañó el demonio de cabello morado.

— Sí, más te vale no hacer trampa con esto simplemente para ganar tu estúpida apuesta — advirtió viéndole con cierto recelo.

— ¡ _Oh_ , _bitte_! ¿Crees que _Ihr Server_ sería capaz de algo así? — cuestionó fingiendo estar ofendido.

— Créeme que no quieres saber de qué te creo capaz.

Ese comentario provocó la risa de Samael, siendo él un demonio, aquello era un verdadero halago. Esto fue del conocimiento de Shiro, quien simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado, en ocasiones Samael parecía un niño. Quizá por eso…

— Ya, coloquemos los regalos de una vez —pidió resignado.

El oji-jade sonrió de nuevo, y acató aquella petición hecha por Shiro. Por primera vez en muchos años, Shiro se permitió hacer una "estupidez", las cuales desde hacía unos años ya no se permitía por una justificada razón. Aprovechando que Samael estaba distraído acomodando el último regalo, el actual Paladín lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él para juntar sus labios con los del de cabello morado.

— Muérdago — se excusó puesto que tenía sostenido con la otra mano un muérdago sobre ellos.

Shiro sabía perfectamente que ya daba navidad, pues el reloj marcaba la medianoche. Miró por la ventana, y seguidamente volvió sus ojos castaños hacia Samael. Sonrió y, tras tomar de la muñeca al demonio, lo aventó con suavidad contra el sillón para besarlo nuevamente. Esto desconcertó al rey del espacio-tiempo, sin embargo, poco después comprendió a que iba todo eso.

— Lo siento, ni loco volvería a aceptar algo que cocinaras.

— ¡Maldito…exorcista~! Y eso que yo… ¿Que yo qué? Ah sí, ¡Y eso que yo cociné esa sopa solamente por ti, Shiiiiro~! — gruñó el demonio con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¿Podrías bajar un poco la voz? — pidió tranquilamente.

— ¡Otra taza llena! ¡Aquí, aquí~! — aporreó un par de veces la taza vacía de sake contra la mesilla del lugar.

— No, ya estás lo suficientemente ebrio.

— ¡Eso…no es cierto! — le señaló de manera acusadora.

— Ah, ¿Sí? Bien, ¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando? — cuestionó alzando el índice.

— ¿Dos? — entrecerró los ojos en un vano intento de aclarar su vista — ¡Shiiiiro~!

El peli-gris aprisionó al demonio entre sus brazos, el cual ahora no se encontraba en sus sentidos por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Con tal de evitar el terminar haciendo cosas indecentes, Shiro prefirió usar algunas de las botellas de sake que tenía en casa con Samael, haciendo que este se embriagara lo suficiente.

Viendo que su "amigo" se removía por el abrazo, cazó sus labios logrando que se quedara quieto, y minutos después se durmiera. El soltó un suspiro ante esto, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse. Cuando un demonio quedaba vulnerable, un buen ejemplo era cuando dormían, ocultaban lo mejor posible su presencia de manera inconsciente. Así que no le preocupaba mucho si Rin o Yukio al despertar lo veían en el sofá, después de todo creía que ellos no podían ver a los demonios. O por lo menos así era en el caso del castaño.

— ¿Papá? — Rin despertó debido a que le urgía ir al baño, al pasar por el pasillo le llamó la atención la luz encendida de la sala.

A cualquier niño le robaría la atención que el árbol ya tuviese los regalos bajo él, sin embargo, a él le llamaba más la atención que su padre estuviese abrazando a otra persona y se viese tan tranquilo. Notó como Samael hacía amago de despertar, ya eran las 3:30 de la mañana, así que Rin se escondió bien tras el árbol. El demonio, a trompicones se dirigió a la salida después de zafarse de los brazos de Shiro.

Caminó hasta la iglesia del sitio, siendo seguido por un curioso Rin, ingresó en esta y se paró frente al mueble del escenario. Movió este sin muchos problemas, revelando un pasadizo subterráneo, y bajó las escaleras. Le vio detenerse en frente de un mueble que yacía ahí, y abrirlo con una llave especial sacando de uno de los cajones una katana enfundada en un estuche rojo. La revisó con la vista, volviéndola a guardar y cerrando el cajón, olvidándose de ponerle seguro. Sacó otra llave, e ingresó ésta en la cerradura de la puerta que había ahí, desapareciendo tras esta.

Rin de curioso, bajó para abrir el cajón y sacar la katana. Al escuchar unos ruidos, provenientes de que el mueble del exterior regresara a su lugar, cerró el cajón y salió de ahí justo a tiempo antes de acabar encerrado en ese sitio. Sus ojillos azules se mantenían en la katana de un kilo de peso aproximadamente, y regresó a su habitación ocultando el arma bajo su cama.

* * *

Ojalá eso hubiese sido canon :| ¿Ustedes que piensan? :3 Ya se veía a leguas que Shiro y Samael...ya saben :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo cinco: Linaje.**_

"El interés de todo niño es saber quiénes son sus padres…"

— Buenos días, Rin — saludó Shiro — Feliz navidad.

— Feliz navidad, papá — el pequeño abrazó al de cabello gris.

Rin, después del Paladín, había sido el primero en levantarse esa mañana. La razón de que Shiro madrugara en navidad, se debía a que cuando amaneció y los rayos del sol le despertaran al darle en la cara, se percató de la ausencia de Samael. Le buscó por la casa, preocupado de que se acercara a los gemelos y se desatara el desastre. Justo cuando desistió de seguir buscando, en uno de los pasillos divisó a Rin y le deseó felices navidades.

"En parte, quisiera haber sido la excepción…"

— Buenos días, Rin.

— ¡Amaimon! — chilló el pequeño sonriente.

Dos días después, el 27, Rin había pedido permiso para salir a comprar en una tienda de conveniencia cercana al monasterio. Shiro había aceptado, después de todo no iría demasiado lejos además que eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana, recién acababa de amanecer y es cuando los demonios tenían una actividad casi nula.

Apenas tuvo el permiso, Rin sacó a escondidas aquella arma que tomó de ese cajón dos días atrás, y se retiró del monasterio. Caminaba balanceándose levemente de un lado a otro debido al peso del arma. Al doblar la esquina del monasterio, la correa de cuero del estuche casi se le resbaló de las manos, pero por suerte pudo volver a reafirmar su agarre y evitar caerse junto con el arma al suelo. Una vez recobró el equilibrio, se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero tuvo que detenerse.

Oyó el ruido de las hojas moverse, y alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con Amaimon. El demonio de la tierra estaba sostenido por las piernas a una de las ramas bajas del árbol, usando los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano como prismáticos, a escasos centímetros de Rin. Le saludó, y obviamente el niño se alegró al verle. El joven se soltó de la rama a la vez que se impulsaba hacia adelante, aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo, quedando a un lado del pequeño.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Amaimon después de un rato.

Rin se dirigía a la tienda de conveniencia, sí, pero igualmente tenía intenciones de pasar a un parque que quedaba frente a esta. Lamentablemente, aquel parquecillo, se encontraba abandonado. Nadie iba a jugar a él, y eso era debido a los rumores que se cernían con respecto a ese lugar, por lo cual casi todo el tiempo estaba absolutamente desolado.

Amaimon cargó desde su encuentro la katana, llevándola él se hizo invisible para las personas comunes, y fueron primero a la tienda. Rin compró varios dulces, sintiéndose un niño grande por pagar el mismo, y se retiraron de ahí. Se detuvieron en el parque, en uno de los lugares más guardados de la vista, y tomaron asiento en una banca. La curiosidad del demonio de la tierra le llevó a preguntarle al pequeño qué era lo que traía consigo.

— Creo que es una katana de verdad — mencionó no muy seguro, pero emocionado.

— ¿Una katana?

Intrigado, Amaimon se desmontó de encima la correa, y abrió el cierre del estuche rojo. Con sólo ver asomarse la empuñadura, la tomó y sacó el arma dejando la tela a un lado. Examinó visualmente la katana, cosa que Rin imitó, mientras meditaba al verla. Tenía una idea sobre el arma, pero no estaba ni medianamente seguro de si iba por la suposición correcta, así que procedió a cerciorarse.

— ¿Así que ésta es la famosa Koumaken? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

— ¿Koumaken? — preguntó la infantil voz de Rin.

La Koumaken, la espada del demonio caído, o igualmente llamada Kurikara, la mata demonios, era una katana de la que el peli-verde ya había oído hablar. Amaimon tomó la empuñadura con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la funda de la katana, y sin más la desvainó. Sin embargo, pronto supo que fue una mala idea.

— ¡Waaah! — chilló Rin de pronto levantándose de la banca — ¡Apágalas, apágalas!

El chillido que soltó Rin fue suficiente para volverlo a la realidad. Miró a ver al pequeño, quien se encontraba cubierto de llamas azules, el cual se palpaba en cuerpo con pánico. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas como la imagen popular de los elfos, sus caninos se volvieron algo prominentes, y poseía actualmente una cola que pivoteaba violentamente a todas direcciones con la punta en llamas.

Amaimon parpadeó varias veces perplejo, miró a ver la katana y seguido miró a ver a Rin. Enfundó el arma, y una vez lo hizo, Rin regresó a la normalidad. O bueno, lo más normal posible, a excepción de conservar la obscura cola que ahora ya no estaba con la flama en la punta. Al ver que ya no se "quemaba", Rin se tranquilizó y clavó sus zafiros en el peli-verde.

Observó con atención como el muchacho sacó una parte de la katana, provocando que el cuerpo del pequeño volviera a prenderse en llamas y éste chillara de nuevo. Inmediatamente volvió a enfundarla, llamando la atención de Rin, teniendo la vista fija en el arma. Volvió a desvainarla un poco, provocando la misma reacción y seguido la envainó. Tras haber visto eso, Amaimon comenzó a desenfundar y enfundar el arma con rapidez, haciendo que Rin pasara de estar en llamas a su apariencia normal, lo cual acabó por provocar el enojo del niño por lo incómodo que era eso.

— ¡Amaimon, basta! — pidió estirando la cola cual gato enojado.

— Entonces, escojo esto — respondió desvainando la katana — Así que parte de la hoja es como una pequeña entrada a Gehena y la vaina hace la función de una puerta, cuando la desenfundan la puerta se abre, pero cuando la envainan la puerta se cierra — comentó haciendo lo dicho.

Para suerte de Rin, volvió a la normalidad cuando el demonio de la tierra enfundó el arma, y vio como después de esto la volvió a meter en el estuche de tela roja del cual desde un principio nunca debió salir. Iba a soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que reparó en algo. Detrás de él, se encontró una cola negra pivoteando tranquilamente, unida a su espalda baja.

— ¡Tengo cola! — chilló con sorpresa — ¡Mira, Amaimon, tengo una colita!

— "Si Aniue se entera, me matará" — pensó el nombrado — Sí, ya la vi.

— ¿No te impresiona? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Más o menos — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? — y ladeó la cabeza.

— Porque todos los demonios tienen una — respondió al instante.

En ese momento, Amaimon hizo a un lado su gabardina rojo vino, para que Rin viese como desenroscaba de debajo de su camisa una cola igual a la suya, pero de color verde obscuro. Rin abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, impresionado ante esa revelación, los cuales luego adquirieron un brillo de admiración. Sin embargo…

"Aunque ahora ya no importa tanto"

— ¿Demonios? — reparó en aquella palabra.

— Sí, demonios — asintió el muchacho de cabello verde.

Eso logró formar un increíble ambiente tenso, el cual se volvió casi palpable y con un poco más de tensión sería capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo. Rin se quedó callado, frunció el ceño y el que Amaimon no dijera nada sólo empeoraba las cosas. A la mente del chiquillo llegaron los recuerdos que, debido a lo reciente que eran, podía recordar con suma claridad.

"Siempre que me molestan…"

— No…— negó frunciendo más el ceño — ¡Yo soy humano!

"…suelen decirme demonio"

— Rin…— susurró el mayor.

— No es cierto — negó nuevamente — ¡Yo soy humano! ¡Mi papá es Shiro!

— Te equivocas, Rin. Nuestro padre es Satanás.

El niño calló ipso facto ante lo dicho. Comenzó a negar en silencio con la cabeza de manera morosa, tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos como platos. Se negaba a creer eso, se negaba a creer que él era un demonio, se negaba a creer que su padre no fuera Shiro…

— No…— gimió en pánico.

Las lágrimas que se fueron agolpando en sus bellos ojos azules, finalmente, se deslizaron por sus mejillas pálidas como la cera de manera copiosa. El pequeño cuerpo del niño comenzó a sufrir de ligeros espasmos, los cuales se debían a su llanto, provocados por tratar de que éste fuese silencioso. Había entrado en un estado de shock, sentía las piernas como gelatina, no podía moverse.

El adolescente, o por lo menos en apariencia, clavó sus ojos azules sobre el pequeño niño. Inicialmente, se presentó ante Rin con su verdadero nombre, debido a un libro humano que leyó. "La familia debe cuidar de la familia", "Se espera que los hermanos mayores cuiden de los más pequeños", "Un buen hermano mayor debe de ser el ejemplo", "Un hermano mayor siempre debe proteger a su hermano menor". Insistía, ¿Por qué mierda había leído ese libro? ¿Acaso presentía que conocería a Rin pronto?

— Ya pasó, ya pasó — mencionó Amaimon con voz tranquila.

Había caminado hacia el niño, deteniéndose frente a él para colocarse de cuclillas, y posteriormente abrazarlo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza repetidas veces de manera suave. Rin miró a verle, siendo incapaz de hablar, comenzando a hipar. Así que él después de todo, a fin de cuentas, ¿Era un demonio realmente?

No quiso aceptar ese hecho, soltó un grito mientras se removía entre los brazos del mayor de manera violenta, estando totalmente en pánico. Intentó soltarse del abrazo, sin embargo, Amaimon tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Empuñó con fuerza sus pequeñas manos, al punto de tornar sus nudillos blancos, para comenzar a golpear el pecho del joven de cabello verdoso. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo, escuchó algo romperse y un leve quejido, el cual fue suficiente para hacer que se quedara quieto.

— ¿Amaimon? —le llamó el pequeño tranquilizándose un poco.

— Lo que te dije es cierto, Rin — afirmó viéndole a los ojos — No estoy mintiéndote.

Apreció como el infante contrajo sus tiernas facciones en una mueca, esto era debido a estar reteniéndose a quebrarse en llanto, teniendo los ojos acuosos. A pesar de sus intentos eso no evitó que las lágrimas siguieran descendiendo por sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban enrojecidas, lo cual provocó que Amaimon sintiese algo revolvérsele en el estómago. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba ese malestar al ver a Rin tan triste? Cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando el libro humano, luego suspiró.

— No estás solo, Rin — dijo mientras le revolvía suavemente el cabello rebelde — Soy tu hermano mayor, así que te protegeré siempre.

A pesar de que Amaimon había sido quien provocó su sufrimiento, Rin hizo lo único que podría haber hecho un pequeño niño de cinco años, se abrazó a él iniciando un llanto amargo. Escondió su infantil carita bañada en lágrimas entre la ropa del mayor, la cual tenía sujeta entre sus pequeñas manos, siendo aún presa de los espasmos. Visiblemente, estaba muy asustado y demasiado triste.

— Soy un demonio…— lloriqueó mientras hipaba.

Muy bien, ese fue el límite de Amaimon. Se fijó que la obscura colita de Rin, estaba totalmente quieta y baja, casi enroscada en sí misma. Cualquier demonio con, aunque sea, una neurona funcional sabía perfectamente lo deprimido que debía estar el pequeño. Realmente, sin saber aún porque, ver al Okumura en ese estado le era insoportable.

— ¿Eso es malo? — cuestionó tranquilamente.

— ¡No quiero ser un demonio! — chilló cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Pero, si lo pienso bien…"

Siendo sincero, Amaimon no entendía cómo funcionaba la lógica de Rin, ni si algún día llegaría a comprenderle. Ser un demonio era algo de lo que debería enorgullecerse, hincharse de orgullo por ser descendiente de uno y mantener la cabeza bien en alto por ese hecho. Más, sin embargo, Rin se entristecía por eso y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener esa sangre corriendo por sus venas.

— Sólo eres medio demonio.

— ¿Eh? — dejó de esconder su rostro para verle.

— Sólo eres medio demonio — repitió el peli-verde — Eres mitad humano. Tu madre era humana.

Con eso logró que Rin parara de llorar. ¿Mitad humano? Parpadeó perplejo, ¿Eso que quería decir? Clavó sus grandes ojos azules en los penetrantes zafiros de Amaimon, queriendo una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, el cual le regresó la mirada.

"Si fuese totalmente humano…"

— ¿Mi madre? — murmuró suavemente.

— Sí, tu madre — asintió el peli-verde.

— ¿Cómo era mi mamá? — cuestionó con interés.

— No voy a decírtelo — respondió incorporándose y cargándose al hombro la correa del estuche del arma.

— ¡Dímelo! — se quejó Rin, olvidando su tristeza, siguiendo al joven.

— No te lo diré — negó tranquilamente.

— ¡Amaimon! — se quejó de nueva cuenta.

"¿Te hubiera conocido?"

Comenzaron a caminar, el niño insistía en que le respondieran y el joven no hacía más que negarle esa información. Honestamente, apenas Amaimon se hubo enterado de que tenía un hermano menor, dado que él siempre había sido el más joven debido a la curiosidad investigó a Rin lo mejor que pudo. Enterarse de que el niño era mitad humano fue un completo shock.

Sabía que Rin, en sí, no era el más pequeño de los hijos de Satanás. El más joven era Yukio, el gemelo segundo en nacer, pero Amaimon no le veía como tal. No sintió ni el menor indicio de poder demoniaco en él, por lo que dedujo de esto, debido a que podría considerarse que Yukio era humano en su totalidad. Durante la caminata, Rin se olvidó por completo de que un rato atrás se estaba partiendo en llanto, hacia el hogar del niño Amaimon se planteó varias cosas.

— Bien, aquí nos despedimos — mencionó parando a algunos metros de distancia de la reja del recinto.

— ¿Ah? — Rin, finalmente, se fijó que habían llegado al monasterio.

— Yo me quedaré con la Koumaken, la cuidaré — le aseguró y reparó en algo bastante importante — Esconde tu cola, Rin. No dejes que nadie la vea.

— V-Vale — asintió algo desconcertado.

— Adiós — se despidió dando media vuelta, trepó elegantemente a una barda y seguido a un techo — ¡Cuídate!

— ¡Hasta pronto! — alzó el brazo para despedirse.

Rin iba a entrar al monasterio, pero antes de hacerlo, recordó lo que Amaimon le había dicho antes de retirarse. Enredó su recién adquirida cola de demonio alrededor de su cintura y, tras haberlo hecho, ingresó al lugar. Sabía que se había tardado más de lo necesario, sin embargo, con decir que le costó hallar las cosas fue suficiente para que Shiro se riera de él y le creyera.

— ¿Pasa algo, Rin? — cuestionó Shiro mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

— No, no es nada — negó el menor — Sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que…? — le invitó a proseguir.

— Me preguntaba…— la verdadera cuestión no pudo decirla — ¿Cuándo volveremos a comer Sukiyaki?

Fujimoto simplemente se rió de la pregunta. En realidad, Rin quería preguntarle a su padre sobre la información que Amaimon le había revelado, necesitaba saber si era en serio. Una pequeña parte de su ser tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira. Sabía que era adoptado, después de todo Shiro y ellos no compartían apellido, pero jamás se imaginó ni en su más loco sueño que el mismísimo Satanás podría ser su padre.

* * *

Amaimon-kun no es el mejor para dar noticias ^w^U


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo seis: Hermano mayor.**_

"La lógica humana es extraña…"

— Entonces, te enseñaré a usar la Koumaken — comentó el mayor.

— ¿¡Sabes usar una katana!? — cuestionó Rin mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

— Sí, sé utilizarla.

— ¡Asombroso! — sin soltar su mano, el niño dio un par de brincos de alegría.

"Pero fácil de predecir"

Amaimon sonrió ligeramente ante aquella celebración. Desde que conoció a Rin, habían pasado unas casi doce semanas, dos días más y se cumplirían 3 meses de conocerse. Actualmente, estaban a mediados de febrero, por eso el frío aún persistía. Sin embargo, una vez finalizara ese mes, estarían a pocos días de la primavera.

— Amaimon…— llamó Rin.

— "Definitivamente, si Aniue se entera, me matará" — pensó mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

— Amaimon…— llamó de nuevo.

— "Ahora que Rin ya despertó sus poderes, los demonios vendrán tras él" — estaba demasiado ensimismado en el tema.

— ¡Nii-san! — le fue inevitable llamarle así y sentirse como si fuese Yukio.

"Por eso es común ignorar el peligro que no se ve…"

Con eso atrajo la atención del mayor. Amaimon parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, era su imaginación, ¿O acaso Rin le había dicho "Nii-san"? Miró a ver al niño, pensando en su reciente llamado, que le dijera "Nii-san" era una buena señal ¿No?

— ¿Sí? — respondió finalmente.

— Habías dicho que podría pedirte cualquier cosa, ¿Cierto? — preguntó con un leve tono de duda y esperanzado a la vez.

— Sí, eso dije.

La cuestión era que, aunque a Amaimon le causó sorpresa por el mes, sabía que el cumpleaños de Rin era el 27. Sin embargo, saber que Fujimoto y compañía solían celebrárselo en vísperas navideñas hizo que se sintiese enfermo, al punto de olvidarse de ese detalle. Y el hecho de que Amaimon hiciera del conocimiento del niño su linaje demoniaco, justo el día de su cumpleaños, fue bastante cruel de cierto modo.

Por eso, teniendo el estómago revuelto debido a lo que ocasionó, decidió darle un presente al niño. Como no sabía que darle, le había dicho que le regalaría lo que él pidiese, puesto que suponía que a Rin le gustaría un regalo humano. Había pasado de eso ya poco más de un mes y medio. Clavó sus ojos azules en él con interés.

— Entonces…— habló, inseguro de sí mismo, fijando la vista al piso.

— ¿Qué es? — detuvo su andar con esa pregunta.

— ¿Podrías…? — y Rin le reveló lo que quería de regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Realmente eso quieres? — comentó curioso.

— Sí — asintió estando levemente sonrojado — ¿Puedes? — su tono fue esperanzado.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que el joven asintió. Le fue imposible no soltar un gritillo a la vez que pegaba un brinco alegre. Durante esas semanas, varias dudas se le plantearon en la mente al pequeño Rin, por lo que tras pensarlas un poco decidía preguntarle a Amaimon.

La primera gran duda que tuvo, fue que, si él era hijo de Satanás ¿Qué pasaba con Yukio? La preocupación había adornado su timbre vocal ese día, acrecentando la curiosidad del rey de la tierra, y recibió una respuesta inmediata. Se relajó cuando supo que, al parecer y sintiendo cierta amargura por eso, Yukio era completamente humano.

Le alegraba que el mayor le contestara enseguida, y eso se debía a que el joven ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, le respondió por inercia. Es que…su hermanito era tan adorable. Ese día simplemente, tras responderle, desvió el rostro a un lado durante unos instantes con un tenue sonrojo cuando Rin le agradeció dándole una sonrisa demasiado mona. Y, en definitiva, Amaimon supo que algo andaba mal con él.

— Adiós, Rin.

— Hasta pronto — le sonrió de manera sincera.

— ¡Cuídate! — pidió con tono cantarín.

— ¡Tú igual! — dijo agitando el brazo.

Ya se le había hecho usual aquella escena. Después de caminar todo el trayecto, Amaimon se detenía metros antes de llegar a la reja y ahí mismo se despedían el uno del otro. Cuando el demonio de la tierra se hubo ido, Rin dio media vuelta e ingresó al monasterio. Cuando estuvo en la salita de estar de su casa, los exorcistas que habitaban en él le saludaron cuando oyeron su característico "Estoy en casa".

— Bienvenido, Nii-san — dijo Yukio, tomando un sorbo de una taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¡Yukio! — chilló el niño como saludo — Toma, me pidieron que te entregué esto.

— Gracias, Nii-san — le sonrió el pequeño castaño.

Aquello fue observado por Shiro y compañía, quienes sonrieron y se miraron cómplices. Aunque al principio, Izumi y Kyodo fueron los que más inseguros estaban por el tema, llegaron a querer por igual a los dos pequeños. Eso era debido a que mientras Yukio era "normal", o lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta con quien compartía lazos sanguíneos, Rin era punto y aparte.

Aunque en ese entonces Rin fuera un bebé, incapaz de poder hacerles algún daño, ellos le tenían miedo. Sin embargo, con que pasaran unos cuantos meses bastó para que aquel "pequeño demonio" se robara su corazón con creces y desearan protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Actualmente, hacer siquiera el intento, se les hacía imposible imaginarse la vida sin ese pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello obscuro.

— ¡Qué bien se siente! — dijo Rin relajándose de inmediato.

Se había ido directo al cuarto de baño, para desvestirse y tomar una ducha. Una vez lo hizo, decidió ingresar a la bañera de agua caliente, disfrutando de inmediato el calor de ésta. En un principio, cuidar de su cola había sido muy difícil, pero no imposible. Dado que era una parte de su cuerpo, una muy importante de hecho, tenía que darle muchos cuidados.

Entre estos estaban evitar aplastarla lo cual, si llegaba a suceder, le era extremadamente doloroso. Igualmente evitaba pasar a pisarla. Tenía que mantenerla oculta todo el rato, debido a diversos motivos, por lo cual siempre la traía entumecida. Los únicos ratos cuando podía estirarla un poco, era o bien cuando iba al baño, o cuando se metía a darse una ducha.

"…y que los sentimientos le ganen a la lógica…"

— ¡Demonio~! — canturreó un niño — ¡Akumura~! ¡Akumura~! ¡Akumura~! ¿A quién te llevarás~? — y se unieron más voces al cántico.

— ¡Se equivocan! — chilló una voz — ¡Yo no soy un demonio!

Ya estaba harto, Rin, ya estaba totalmente harto. Las calles ya no eran adornadas de nieve y, por lo tanto, la ciudad ya no parecía una mona maqueta de navidad. La primavera llegó e hizo su trabajo, luego tocó a su fin y le dio paso al inicio del verano. Junio, ya estaban en junio, y fue el límite del pequeño Rin.

— ¡Demonio-san~, demonio-san~, demonio-san~! — los cuatro infantes canturrearon mientras se tomaban de las manos dejando a Rin dentro del círculo — ¿A quién te llevarás~?

— ¡Paren! — pidió frunciendo el ceño — ¡No soy un demonio!

Llevaba alrededor de unos cuatro meses aguantando aquello y, a decir verdad, no lo podía tolerar más. En el último grado del parvulario había niños que, ya cumplían los siete años de edad debido a la fecha de su cumpleaños, solían molestarle. A la hora de la merienda, inevitablemente, todos tenían que ir al comedor. Por eso, el convivir con niños de otros salones y grados, era imposible de evitar.

Rin solía irse a una de las mesitas, apartada lo más posible de los demás, y mientras comía solía platicar con Amaimon. El rey de la tierra, una vez que se deshizo de las pequeñas "plagas" que eran los demonios menores, comenzó a irse por ratos a vigilar la zona. Eso era por precaución, debía o más bien se sentía obligado por sí mismo, a evitar que dieran con Rin.

"Por eso el ser humano suele no ver el marco completo"

Aquello fue observado por un grupo de niños de tercer año, eran cuatro en total, a los cuales sus padres siempre le metían a la cabeza que los niños que hacían ciertas cosas eran desagradables. Las cuidadoras, confiadas del mayoritario buen comportamiento de los niños, llegaban a distraerse platicando entre sí.

Desde cierto día, casi a finales de febrero, comenzaron a fastidiarle. Le llamaban loco por hablar "solo", aunque en realidad estuviese hablando con Amaimon, pero los ignoraba. Le decían que era un enano, aunque tuviese una buena altura para sus cinco años, pero no se inmutaba. Le burlaban porque su madre nunca fuera por él, aunque realmente no iba debido a que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, pero les hacía caso omiso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que no debía caer en sus provocaciones, había algo que le sacaba de quicio. Y eso era, aquel maldito jueguito acompañado con ese cántico, porque le tocaba la fibra sensible. Le daban ganas de cortarse las orejas para no escucharlos más. Siempre le torturaban así, durante la merienda, cada que Amaimon salía a revisar la zona.

"Y eso le pasa a cualquiera…"

— ¡Akumura~, Akumura~, Akumura~! ¿Decidiste a quién llevar~? — y seguían dando vueltas cual carrusel alrededor de él — ¡Akumura~, Akumura~, Akumura~! ¿Acaso te lo comerás~?

— ¡Basta! — pidió sintiendo una humedad en los ojos.

— ¿O qué? — cuestionó el más grande en complexión mientras se detenían y sus compañeros empujaban a Rin — ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a llorar, Akumura~? — cada palabra fue acompañada con un empujón.

— ¡No soy Akumura! — chilló apretando las manos, dejando blancos sus nudillos.

"Incluso a mi propio padre…"

— ¡Duele! — lloró abrazándose a su educadora, Clarisa — ¡Me duele!

— ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! — otro llanto fue escuchado.

— Me…me…yo...mamá — se escucharon unos hipidos.

— ¡AAAH, AHHH! — y una voz simplemente lloraba.

La sangre goteó de los nudillos de Rin más, sin embargo, no era suya. Había gotas pequeñas del líquido carmín sobre el piso, las cuales pertenecían a cuatro distintas personas. Los niños que minutos atrás estaban molestándole, ahora, eran consolados por sus respectivas educadoras mientras los llevaban a un cuarto en especial que había en el parvulario. Como las educadoras no prestaban atención, no sabían que ocurrió.

— ¡Rin-kun! — Risa se acercó a él — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No recibió respuesta, lo más que el niño podía hacer, era simplemente observar el cuadro frente a él. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, divisando a su padre. Yukio no asistió ese día, tenía cita con el oftalmólogo, por lo que para suerte o desgracia no era espectador de esa escena.

— Rin — escuchó a Shiro hablarle.

— Papá…— susurró el niño, viéndole ante el llamado.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — le miró de manera severa — Tus amigos ahora están sufriendo en la enfermería.

— ¡Te equivocas, ellos no son mis amigos! — contradijo frunciendo el ceño — ¡Ellos empezaron! Yo no estaba haciendo nada y ellos comenzaron a decirme demonio-…

— El que se equivoca aquí eres tú — sentenció el Paladín.

Eso dejó sin habla al niño. Sus ojillos azules, que antes luchaban por no comenzar a agolpar en ellos lágrimas, miraban a Fujimoto con sorpresa e incredulidad. Él se esperaba que, cuando su padre llegara, le consolaría de manera similar a la que las educadoras lo hacían con sus agresores. Eso nunca se lo espero.

Por su parte, Fujimoto, sentía su pecho oprimir al decirle eso a Rin. Siendo un niño, pequeño aún, sabía que todavía le costaba diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. Si fuese Yukio, preguntaría calmadamente que pasó y le consolaría sin pensárselo. Sin embargo, en el caso de Rin, era distinto. Le preocupaba que el pequeño estuviese haciendo caso a su instinto como demonio, por eso se comportaba así con él en estos momentos, por eso le reñía por haberse peleado. No tenía miedo de que Rin se saliese de control y matara a alguien, mucho menos perder esa estúpida apuesta, sino que Shiro Fujimoto tenía terror ante la idea de perder a su pequeño hijo Rin.

— Vas a disculparte, luego, iremos a casa — dijo con voz firme.

— Sí…— fue lo único que Rin musitó.

Por otra parte, en uno de los techos de los edificios cercanos, un peli-verde se mordía la uña del pulgar con ansiedad. Dejó solo a Rin durante unos instantes y, al parecer, se desató la odisea. Sonrió al ver que Rin se defendía y, sin darse cuenta, molía a golpes a esos fastidiosos criajos humanos. Vio sus pupilas dilatadas, color carmín, rodeadas por esos titilantes irises azules.

Si Rin estuviese en un parvulario de Gehena, sus educadoras le habrían felicitado e incitado a que siguiese, le habrían halagado por demostrar su fuerza. Al proclamarse la cría más fuerte, a diferencia de los demás, hubiese obtenido privilegios e inclusive le hubiesen permitido matar a golpes a aquellos con los que demostró cuan fuerte es.

Más, sin embargo, estaban en Asshia. Aquí las cosas, aunque le fastidiase la idea, eran completamente diferentes. Si un niño hacía algo incorrecto, sea lo que sea, se le reprendía. Lo que le enojaba a Amaimon, de aquel inminente hecho, era que Rin no había hecho nada malo. Literalmente, su hermanito no hizo nada malo, simplemente se defendió. Entonces, ¿Por qué le reñían y castigaban como si él fuese el culpable?

"Que mi propio padre me tratara como el culpable cuando yo no lo era…"

— Lo siento…— susurró Rin, su cerquillo cubría sus ojos, de manera suave.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas — la voz de Shiro se escuchó después.

— ¿Cree que con una disculpa se soluciona todo? — una voz femenina, madre del niño que más le fastidiaba, se escuchó molesta — ¡Mi hijo tiene rota la nariz!

Tras varios minutos y muchas disculpas, Shiro se retiró del parvulario y se llevó a Rin con él. Durante todo el trayecto, el pequeño se mantuvo callado, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del piso. Shiro trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque pareciera indiferente, para que sus escudos mentales no fallaran.

— Bienvenidos…— la voz alegre de Yukio se fue apagando — Papá, hermano, ¿Pasa-…?

— Iré a la tienda — susurró Rin.

— No, Rin. No saldrás a ningún lado — contradijo Shiro, lo más calmado que pudo.

— ¡Dije que iré a la tienda! — chilló saliendo de la casa, empujando a Izumi en el proceso, mientras corría.

— ¡Rin, regresa! — dijo Shiro yendo tras él.

Sin embargo, no cruzó el marco de la puerta pues Kyodo le habló. Llamaban del Vaticano, solicitando la presencia de su Paladín, y era urgente. Pero, Shiro no podía dejar a Rin deambulando por la calle. Izumi y Nagamoto se ofrecieron a ir por él y, tras asegurarle más de tres veces que Rin estaría bien, Shiro se fue.

"…provocó que me sintiese traicionado"

Rin corría por las calles, sin mirar a ver al frente, su vista estaba clavada en el piso. Las lágrimas poco a poco se habían ido agolpando en sus ojillos azules. Por no estarse fijando en su camino, a medio trayecto hacia el parque desolado, cuando cruzó una de las calles casi pasan a arrollarlo. No se dio cuenta de que el semáforo se hallaba en verde, era casi seguro que irían a atropellarlo, y cruzó sin más la calle.

Afortunadamente, se encontraba ileso, Amaimon le seguía de cerca y al ver que Rin peligraba no dudó en actuar. Se alegraba de haber decidido seguirle. Estando en el techo de un bloque de apartamentos, miró a ver al menor con cierto reproche, ¿A quién se le ocurría cruzar sin mirar a ambos lados? Inconsciente el nombre de un demonio se le pasó por la mente.

— Nii-san…— susurró el niño al verse entre los brazos del mayor.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, Rin. ¿Qué será de mi sin mi pequeño, querido y kawaii~ ototou? — comentó clavando sus ojos en los de Rin — "Aniue me mataría…"

La expresión sorprendida, que adornaba la carita infantil, fue reemplazada por una mueca de estar reteniéndose a llorar. Eso ocasionó que el demonio de la tierra ladeara con curiosidad la cabeza. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Según leyó, en esos tediosos libros humanos, era normal que un hermano mayor llamara por apelativos cariñosos al más pequeño. Entonces, ¿Por qué Rin…?

"Y eso era porque yo tampoco veía el cuadro completo"

Rin se había puesto a llorar, igual o peor que la vez del parque, y había sido consolado por Amaimon. Cabe decir que el peli-verde hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no meter la pata. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que lograra calmarse, en los cuales le contó lo sucedido a Amaimon, y dejara de llorar. En contra de su voluntad, por el maldito libro, se vio orillado a decirle a Rin que no se molestara con Shiro.

Se veía tentado a echarle tierra al Paladín, hacer que Rin se enfadara a más no poder con él y posteriormente irse juntos a Gehena. Pero no podía por dos razones. La primera, se debía a que Rin no simpatizaba con los demonios y cualquiera de estos intentaría aprovechar que era un niño aún para asesinarlo. La segunda, muy fácil de deducir, era por Samael. El segundo príncipe de Gehena le descuartizaría ipso facto.

— Hasta luego, Rin — se despidió Amaimon.

— ¡Hasta luego, Nii-san! — comentó Rin alegremente.

— ¡Cuídate~! — canturreó lanzándole algo antes de retirarse de ahí.

— Ah — tuvo que retroceder un paso para poder atajarlo — ¡Tu igual!

Se habían despedido donde siempre, a escasos metros de la reja del monasterio. Al llegar pudo ver a Izumi y Nagamoto en la entrada de la casa, preocupados por él. Y eso se debía a que, si no le encontraban pronto e informaban a Shiro con una llamada, el Paladín mandaría por un tubo su misión con el Vaticano y regresaría a casa.

— ¡Rin! — Izumi fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Les dije que iba a la tienda — habló con cierta dificultad, pues comía una piruleta.

* * *

Creo que Amaimon se tomó muy enserio el libro :D XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo siete: Crecimiento.**_

"Uno crece no sólo físicamente…"

Y simplemente no lo entendían. Rin era calmado, cumplía con las actividades de la primaria y era extremadamente sociable. En sí, el pequeño, era muy agradable. Más, sin embargo, no entendían como un niño tan angelical llegaba a meterse en líos.

— Rin-kun — le llamó Satoko-sensei, enjarrando los brazos — ¿Por qué? Es la segunda pelea de la semana.

— Yo…— susurró empuñando las manos.

— Supongo que después de todo sí tendré que llamar a tu padre. Rin, sabes que… — y había comenzado el mismo sermón.

Rin se encontraba en el salón de clases, sentando en una sillita frente al escritorio de Satoko-sensei, su maestra de primer grado. El año que le quedó del parvulario, varios niños más notaron que era "raro" y le evitaban. Pero, ahora que estaban en primaria, solían molestarlo. Aquello no se detenía ahí, mientras que a él le molestaban con ese maldito jueguito, a Yukio le fastidiaban unos bravucones de un grado superior.

Estaban a mediados de curso, y se había vuelto habitual que el Okumura mayor se metiera en problemas debido a aquellas peleas, usualmente una por semana. Satoko, una maestra recién salida de la carrera, no tenía idea de qué hacer exactamente. Rin era un buen niño, aunque ante los ojos de las demás madres fuera todo lo contrario, y ella lo sabía.

— Dile que lo sientes — sugirió Amaimon, comiendo una piruleta, pues no quería volver a escuchar el sermón entero.

— Lo siento — se disculpó en tono triste.

— Rin-kun, debes avisarme de lo que pasa en vez de actuar por cuenta propia — dijo la rubia suavizando sus facciones — Para eso estoy, para ayudarte. ¿Vale?

— Sí, sensei — asintió el niño.

— Bueno, puedes irte a casa — dijo finalmente, se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta del salón — Y recuerda lo que te dije.

— Sí, sensei — respondió el niño.

Una vez salió del salón, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la institución, para irse de una vez a casa. Debido a que su maestra tenía que hablar con él, Yukio volvió solo a casa, puesto que sus padres debían empezar a dejarles ir solos del hogar a la escuela y viceversa. Rin hizo un pequeño berrinche silencioso, el cual provocó una sonrisa un tanto burlona en Amaimon, debido a que ¿Por qué siempre a él le llamaban la atención como si fuese el culpable?

— ¡No te rías! — chilló frunciendo el ceño.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero Ototou es demasiado kawaii~ — comentó el joven.

— ¡Nii-san! — se quejó.

Igualmente, aquello comenzaba a hacérsele habitual. Después de que su maestra hablara con él respecto a sus peleas, y soltara su ya conocido sermón, Amaimon traía en el rostro esa sonrisilla burlesca que el niño ya sabía identificar bien. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que reírse de sus desgracias? Nuevamente infló los mofletes.

"…sino que también sentimentalmente"

— Mikoto-chan. 5x6, 4x8, 3x9, 12x3, 20x5 — dijo una aterciopelada voz femenina.

— Este…yo…— la niña estaba hecha un revoltijo.

— Minami-kun — y pasó de ella — 3x2, 5x8, 2x6, 1x10, 4x4.

— ¿3x2? Este…

— Rumiko-chan — el niño tardó demasiado en responder.

Irina, una joven y extremadamente guapa rubia de ojos azules, era la profesora de cuarto grado de primaria. Debido a la actual estación del año, que era otoño, ella vestía un suéter beige y unos jeans de mezclilla. Los estudiantes, por su parte, portaban su uniforme de otoño.

En esos momentos, como ya era costumbre, Irina no les dejaba abandonar el salón hasta que le respondieran las tablas. Siempre terminaban media hora antes del timbre y desde ahí comenzaba su martirio llegando a dejarlos en la institución hasta las 6, es decir, hasta una hora después de su salida usual. De los 30 estudiantes que la rubia tenía, usualmente, solamente 5 llegaban a casa temprano.

Eso se debía a que Irina con sus estudiantes era muy estricta, o por lo menos, lo más estricta posible considerando que sus alumnos estaban en cuarto grado. Cuando ella pedía las tablas, la mayoría se quedaba sin responder y unos cuantos sólo podían responderle la mitad. Eso se debía a la velocidad a la que ella las requería. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, fijo su vista sobre su "víctima" número veintisiete.

— Rin-kun. 15x7, 12x5, 6x8, 1x5, 7x7 — pidió estando apoyada en el escritorio.

— 15x7, 105. 12x5, 60. 6x8, 48. 1x5, 5. 7x7, 49 — respondió poniéndose en pie.

— Correcto — dijo dando un asentimiento de cabeza, estiró la mano cogiendo una mochila del mueble tras el escritorio y se lo dio al niño — Feliz Weekend.

— ¡Feliz Weekend! — se despidió sonriendo.

Cuando salió del salón, cerró la puerta, evitando que un libro de matemáticas le diera. Sonrió, debido a aquel gesto, disfrutaría si aquello se volvía habitual. Desde que ingresó al cuarto grado, siempre él, era el primero en salir. Y eso era debido a que Amaimon le hacía aplicarse en el estudio. Dado que aún eran las 4:40, y por estar en diferentes salones, como siempre regresaría de una vez a casa. Yukio tardaría un poco más en salir.

Estando en cuarto grado y, por lo tanto, los gemelos ya contaban con casi 9 años. Se encontraban a finales de octubre, así que, para su próximo cumpleaños faltaban unos dos meses. Cuando salió de la escuela, pudo a ver a Amaimon esperándole sobre la barda de pavimento. La razón de que, a diferencia de cuando Rin estaba en el parvulario y los primeros años que había estudiado en la primaria, Amaimon le esperara afuera de la escuela era más que obvia.

Primer y segundo año, ambos gemelos en distintos salones, los cursaron en la escuela primaria Kirishima. A finales de tercer grado, debido a que en ese mismo instituto estudiaran niños que molestaban a Rin y a Yukio, Shiro decidió cambiarlos a alguna otra primaria que estuviese más cerca. Por suerte, la primaria Akabane, había abierto sus puertas en esas fechas. Iniciando el cuarto grado, fue cuando Shiro hizo la transferencia, Rin y Yukio debían portar uniformes de su nueva escuela.

Le sorprendió como Rin, quien había sido catalogado como "demonio" por las madres de los niños de su anterior colegio, parecía ahora un angelito bien portado. Estaban iniciando el segundo bimestre y, hasta ahora, Rin no tenía ni un solo reporte. Incluso llegaba a casa más temprano que Yukio. Aquello había dejado impactados a los exorcistas del monasterio.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? — preguntó Amaimon caminando sobre la barda.

— ¡Muy bien! De nuevo he salido temprano — respondió Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Oh, ¿En serio? — en ese momento, bajo de la barda pues debían cruzar la calle.

— ¡Sí, es en serio! — chilló el niño.

Para mala suerte de ambos, al ingresar a la primaria Akabane, Amaimon debía de quedarse afuera de la institución no solamente para patrullar. Igualmente, para evitar ser visto. El destino quizá odiaba un poco al rey de la tierra, puesto que, Minami Ootori era capaz de ver a los demonios. El cómo lo habían descubierto fue con un método poco ortodoxo.

— Irina-sensei — llamó un niño de cabello celeste y ojos negros.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó cerrando la puerta del salón.

— ¿Por qué aquel chico siempre entra a nuestra aula? — cuestionó señalando un punto fijo.

Desde que empezó el ciclo escolar, habían trascurrido ya unas tres semanas, Minami siempre notaba algo en particular. Una vez empezadas las clases, Rin Okumura ingresaba al salón y junto a él un chico de cabello verde vestido de manera extraña.

— ¿Un chico?

— Sí, el que está junto a Okumura.

Eso llamó la atención, tanto de Rin como de Amaimon, provocando que pusieran atención en la conversación. Rin estaba impactado, Amaimon impresionado e Irina desconcertada. Elegantemente, la rubia, se acomodó sus lentes de descanso y volteó a ver a Minami. Ella no veía absolutamente nada y se lo hizo saber a Minami.

— ¡Pero si está…! ¿Eh? — parpadeó perplejo — ¿A dónde ha ido?

— Minami-kun, es de mala educación mentir — aseveró Irina un poco molesta.

Amaimon había abandonado el aula diciéndole a Rin que iría a revisar la zona y le vería terminando sus clases. Claramente que el niño estuvo en desacuerdo, Amaimon siempre salía, pero regresaba al poco rato. ¿Por qué ahora debería esperarlo afuera de la escuela? Esa duda le rondaba la cabeza y decidió preguntarle una vez que saliese.

— Puede verme, Rin — comentó el peli-verde mordiéndose la uña.

— ¿Verte? — preguntó curioso.

— Sí, te lo había dicho ¿Recuerdas? — paró unos instantes — Soy un demonio. A los demonios no pueden vernos las personas normales.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? — el niño frunció el ceño — ¡No eres malo, eres diferente a los demás demonios!

— Rin, si ese niño llegara a decirle a algún exorcista sobre mi…ya no podría verte nunca más — hizo saber poniéndose de cuclillas frente al niño.

— ¡No, no quiero que te alejen de mí! — chilló empuñando las manos — ¡No quiero volver a estar solo! ¡No quiero!

Habían llegado a la misma zona de calles desoladas de siempre, mientras iban con dirección al monasterio. Desgraciadamente, aunque Rin ignorara ese hecho por ahora, Minami no era su único problema. De hecho, desde casi ya un año y medio, debía tener mucho cuidado al salir y entrar de la institución. Amaimon siguió mordiéndose la uña unos instantes más.

Tampoco quería alejarse de Rin, se encariñó demasiado con él durante esos años que habían convivido, ni podía hacerlo. Tenía que vigilar al Okumura mayor para evitar que algún demonio diese con él y pasara algo malo. Entre los desastres que podrían pasar, y estaba más que seguro de ello, el demonio que llegase a toparse con él lo mataría.

— Entonces, te esperaré afuera de la escuela ¿Te parece? — dejó de morderse la uña.

— Sí…— respondió no muy convencido de ello.

El peli-verde simplemente sonrió, se puso de pie y le revolvió el cabello a Rin. Seguido, metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de gabardina y extrajo de él dos piruletas. A ambas le quitó la envoltura, una la metió a la boca de Rin y la otra a la suya. Tomó al niño de la mano y reanudaron la caminata.

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo, Yukio dejaba fija su mirada en la ventana de su salón. Había sido uno de los primeros en terminar los deberes que les dejaron para resolver en la escuela, y ahora sólo esperaba a que sonara el timbre. Desde hacía dos meses, una vez ingresaron al cuarto grado, Rin ya no le esperaba para irse juntos. Así que debía de volver solo a casa.

— Rin…— susurró el castaño con preocupación.

— Feliz fin de semana — comentó Rina-sensei apenas sonó el timbre.

Inmediatamente, Yukio tomó su mochila y se apresuró a salir del salón. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Rin. En su séptimo cumpleaños, desde ese entonces, Yukio fue capaz de darse cuenta de que algo pasaba con Rin. ¿Sería debido a que eran gemelos? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Unos meses después, enfermó gracias a un demonio que rondaba cerca de su escuela y estuvo dos días en cama. Desde entonces, en una ocasión tuvieron que recogerlo muy temprano del colegio por Shiro gracias a un cuadro de pánico que tuvo. La preocupación creció en el Paladín al ver a Yukio así, le recordaba a Rin cuando éste cursaba el parvulario.

Le reveló a Yukio su situación, y al contrario de lo que creyó, el castaño declaró lo siguiente: "¡Voy a proteger a Rin!". Esto tomó por sorpresa a los exorcistas, pensaron que tendría miedo y por eso Yukio les explicó su por qué. Saber que su gemelo era acechado constantemente por los demonios le preocupó, ¿Y si le hacían algo a Rin? ¿Y si le lastimaban? Él al igual que el resto pensaban que Rin ignoraba la existencia de aquellos seres.

— Quizá ya haya llegado a casa — murmuró Yukio apresurándose a llegar.

Inició como exorcista hace ya un año, sabría que no iba a ser fácil, pero confiaba en que sería capaz de proteger a su hermano. La única cosa que le tentaba a desistir en ese tema, era la existencia y presencia de Shura. Shura Kirigakure era una discípula de su padre, la cual tenía mucho potencial y, sin embargo, se la pasaba casi todo el día haciendo el tonto.

— Bienvenido, Yukio — saludó Maruta poniendo la mesa.

— ¿Y Rin? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

— ¿Rin? — cuestionó Izumi — Está en su habitación realizando sus deberes escolares.

Con sólo tener respuesta, Yukio se encaminó al cuarto de ambos y vio que Izumi le dijo la verdad. Rin estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo fragmentos de uno de sus libros y después escribiendo un par de cosas en su cuaderno. El niño de cabello obscuro se percató de la presencia de su gemelo.

— Ah, Yukio — dijo mirándole a ver — Bienvenido.

— Rin…— susurró en respuesta.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó curioso — ¿Te han vuelto a molestar en la escuela?

— ¿Eh? No, no es así.

— Uh…— y tras verlo unos instantes regresó a su labor.

Yukio recapacitó en algo, exceptuando sus propias situaciones, ¿Acaso no era debido a él que su hermano se metía en tantos problemas en la primaria en la que antes solían estudiar? Antes, cuando era ignorante de la verdad, no entendía por qué algunos exorcistas que iban al monasterio susurraban "demonio" al ver a Rin.

"Y yo sabía bien…"

— "Nii-san…" — Rin fijó la vista en la ventana de su habitación.

Él tenía sus preocupaciones. Mientras que Amaimon se mantenía ocupado velando por su seguridad, Rin se decidió a dar todo de su parte para que no le separaran del joven peli-verde y fuese capaz de permanecer a su lado. Teniendo casi nueve años, en ese entonces, veía a los exorcistas como los "malos". Y era por el peligro de que los separaran.

"…que tarde o temprano tendría que crecer"

* * *

Rin-kun cree que los demonios son crueles, pero debido a que Amaimon es uno, los exorcistas a su vez son los "villanos de la película" XD


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones: Vor der arbeit/Antes de la obra.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo ocho: Vor der arbeit**_

— Llamaron de tu trabajo, dicen que no necesitan a alguien que no regresa después de completar una entrega — aseveró una voz.

— Lo dices como si alguien como yo pudiera hacer un trabajo decente…

— ¡No actúes como un mocoso malcriado! — la voz del adulto se volvió más seria ante lo dicho — Algún día tendrás que abandonar este monasterio y valerte por ti mismo ¡Es mi deber como guardián prepararte para ello! ¿O te convertirás en sacerdote y te encargarás del monasterio?

— "O exorcista, ¿No?" —pensó irónico — ¿Quién querría esta vieja y podrida iglesia?

Actualmente, Rin Okumura era reñido por Shiro Fujimoto, estaban en la iglesia junto con los otros cuatro compañeros del Paladín. Esto se debía a que el muchacho había perdido nuevamente su empleo al poco tiempo de empezar. Desde el diciembre pasado Rin comenzó a buscar trabajo puesto que terminando ese curso escolar planeaba dejar de estudiar.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeó, ambos gemelos se habían graduado ya de la secundaria la semana pasada y Rin seguía desempleado. De pronto, al abrirse una de las puertas, vieron como un joven castaño de lentes entró al lugar. Se trataba del menor de los gemelos, Yukio Okumura, quien traía una sonrisa pequeña al rostro.

— Padre, he acabado con los preparativos de la mudanza. Sólo falta mover las cosas y todo estará listo — comentó viendo a Shiro — Por cierto, bienvenido hermano ¿Te has vuelto a pelear?

— ¡Cállate! — masculló el muchacho, aún sentado en el piso.

Le hastiaba que esa escena se le hubiese vuelto usual. Él regresaba, habiendo perdido su empleo y Shiro le reñía. Poco después, tenía que aparecerse Yukio en la Iglesia y hacerle aquella tediosa pregunta. ¿Te has vuelto a pelear? ¡Si su gemelo fuera consciente de su situación! Aguarden… ¡Bang, viene el sarcasmo! Yukio sí era consciente en parte de su situación.

— A pesar de que son gemelos son totalmente diferentes — comentó Izumi limpiando una de las ventanas.

— El menor, Yukio, es un talentoso atleta con calificaciones muy altas. Pasó el examen de admisión de la Vera Cruz y empezará a asistir al termino de estas vacaciones — dijo Kyodo, haciendo la misma labor que Izumi.

— Mientras que el mayor, a pesar de tener unas notas asombrosas y haber sido el primero de su clase, no hace más que causar problemas — comentó Nagamoto, dándole mantenimiento al calefactor que se hallaba a mitad de la Iglesia.

— Oye, Rin — habló nuevamente Izumi — ¿Por qué no mejor sigues estudiando? Entrarías a una buena escuela

— Con tus calificaciones podrías entrar a la Academia Verdadera Cruz — dijo Maruta.

— ¿Saben? No les he pedido su opinión — comentó Rin con un tic en la ceja.

Ya le era un incordio estudiar, no porque fuera cosa difícil, debido a lo que esto representaba. Desde cuarto grado, siempre había alguien en su salón que tenía una condenada Herida Espiritual, ¡Siempre! Por eso, tenía que esperarse hasta la salida para poder ver a su Nii-san.

Los primeros años de conocerse, Amaimon le había instruido lo teórico que debería saber sobre los demonios, lo que más le había interesado era Farmacología puesto que veía todo lo relacionado con el "reino" de su hermano. Se quitó de una buena vez el miedo hacia los demonios, ya no les temía, estuviese Amaimon junto a él o no. Los demonios que más le agradaban eran los goblins y los golem.

Los últimos cuatro años, con ayuda de un Bokuto durante el primero, le instruyeron en las técnicas con espadas y tuvo que aprender a usar sus llamas. Esto último había sido un total incordio. Ya era capaz de blandir la Koumaken, o igualmente llamada Kurikara, al nivel de un experto manejando una Maken. En cuanto sus llamas, le enorgullecía decir que las controlaba al completo, fue una historia distinta. No fue nada fácil…

— ¡Esto es imposible! — se quejaba un niño de 13 años mientras se revolvía el cabello.

— Inténtalo de nuevo — pidió Amaimon sentado junto a él.

— Bien…— respiró profundo y volvió a su labor, pero… — ¡Ah, maldita sea!

Su ejercicio para controlar sus llamas consistía en encender dos de tres velas, ignorando a la de en medio. Tenía que encenderlas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, los resultados que tenía no eran alentadores. O encendía una por una, encendía todas o quemaba las tres. Aquello se le volvía agobiante, y esto fue notado por el demonio de la tierra.

— No les tengas miedo, Rin. Confía más en ti mismo.

— ¡Pero…! — se quejó, frunció el ceño y miró a ver al piso — Pero…

— ¿Pero…? — le invitó a proseguir.

— Mis llamas pueden matar a quien sea, no importa si es un demonio o una persona…pueden matar… ¡Podrían matarte! — chilló con los ojos acuosos.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al mayor, pero siendo sincero, ya se imaginaba algo así. Un año atrás habían comenzado con el entrenamiento de Rin con respecto a sus llamas, lo primero que hicieron fue que éstas dejaran de cubrir su cuerpo cada que desvainaba la Koumaken y evitar que el Okumura se volviera una "bola de fuego" de un momento a otro de manera inconsciente al no controlar sus emociones. Estaban yendo bien, hasta que…

— ¡Nii-san! — chilló Rin totalmente preocupado.

Decidieron hacer la prueba teniendo una batalla de práctica, en la cual los comentarios burlescos y las bromas no faltaban. Era divertido ver a Rin hacer berrinches, poner sonrisas tan monas de oreja a oreja o intentar devolverle algún comentario. Al agacharse para esquivar un tajo de la katana y que el fuego pasara tan cerca del cabello de Amaimon provocó que, por el calor, su mechón en forma de pincho se esponjara.

— ¡Psss! ¡Jaja, un brócoli! — rió Rin a risa viva sosteniéndose el estómago.

Y fue ahí, cuando pasó. Al estarse riendo tan sueltamente, Rin se puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras tenía lagrimillas por tanto estarse riendo. Ya no pudo seguir controlando sus llamas y, cuando le tendieron la mano por el peli-verde para ayudarlo a levantarse Rin nuevamente rió al ver su cabello, el fuego cubrió a Amaimon. El oír el quejido del demonio de la tierra fue suficiente para que el chico parara de reírse y aquel preocupado "¡Nii-san!" escapara de sus labios.

Eso había pasado el mes anterior. Debido a las quemaduras, y a la gravedad de éstas, Amaimon había tenido que tratar sus heridas. Inclusive, aún ahora, tenía que seguir tratando algunas quemaduras que les faltaba poco para sanar por completo. Desde ese día, el menor estaba reticente a usar sus llamas en una batalla de práctica con el rey de la tierra, Rin tenía miedo de su propio poder. He por ello que Amaimon le había dado a cumplir un ejercicio que hiciera que recuperara la confianza en sí mismo de nuevo.

— Rin.

— ¡Es difícil controlarlas!

— Rin — comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¿¡Qué pasa si vuelvo a lastimarte!?

— Rin…— su voz ya sonaba hastiada.

— ¡No quiero quedarme solo! — chilló con cierta tristeza.

— ¡Rin! — y, finalmente, perdió la paciencia.

Amaimon tomó de los hombros al menor, y clavó su mirada azul en la de Rin, pasaron un buen rato haciendo contacto visual. El chico logró calmarse conforme avanzaban los minutos, era claro que tenía miedo a dos cosas: a la soledad y a no ver de nuevo a Amaimon. De cierta forma, ambas cosas estaban conectadas una con la otra.

— No estoy avanzando nada…— musitó triste.

— Rin, te diré un secreto.

— ¿Un secreto? — repitió perplejo — ¿¡En serio!?

— Sí, pero debes prometer nunca decirle de esto a nadie, ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Sí, lo prometo! No le diré a nadie — su cola pivoteaba de un lado a otro.

El peli-verde sonrió al ver su entusiasmo, decidió sacarse la gabardina rojo vino y desenredar su cola de su cintura. Verificó que Rin tenía puesta su atención sobre él, y decidió enseñarle "eso". De pronto, a Amaimon, le envolvió un manto de llamas azules y la punta de su cola quedó convertida en una flama. Eso dejó estupefacto al Okumura.

— Te había dicho quién es nuestro…quien es mi padre — comentó autocorrigiéndose, nuevamente tomó asiento en el césped, viéndole fijamente — Las llamas azules son capaces de incinerar todo lo que tocan, a excepción de su propietario, cualquier demonio que sea alcanzado por éstas se quemara sin importar que igualmente pueda usarlas. Pero…— y le tendió la mano.

Rin miró la mano de su hermano, la cual estaba cubierta por llamas azules, de manera curiosa. Durante todo ese tiempo, Rin había observado que cada cosa que cogía teniendo las llamas sobre él, se prendía en fuego azul. Por eso primero extinguía las flamas de sobre su cuerpo antes de tocar cualquier cosa. Miró a Amaimon a los ojos y, tras este asentir indicándole que todo estaría bien, tomó su mano. Decir que se sorprendió tras ser cubierto por las llamas azules de Amaimon sería poco…

— No queman…— murmuró Rin — Son cálidas.

— Las llamas sólo queman lo que tú quieras quemar, no dañan lo que tú quieras proteger. Es por eso que, aunque estás cubierto en llamas azules de pies a cabeza, no te quemas — reveló Amaimon — Escucha, Rin, controlar tus llamas es parecido a invocar a un familiar. Si no les temes, te obedecerán.

— ¿E-Es en serio? — cuestionó sorprendido.

— Sí — asintió, luego adquirió seriedad — Y hay un buen motivo para que lo mantengas en secreto.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con interés mientras veía a Amaimon extinguir sus llamas.

— Eso es porque…

Lo que Amaimon le respondió fue algo que le impactó. Posterior a eso, sus avances controlando su poder dieron pasos agigantados, descubrió que sus llamas no solamente podían ser utilizadas para acabar con la vida de algo o de alguien. Comenzó a poner en práctica los conocimientos que el mayor se encargó de inculcarle desde que se conocieron aquella tarde en mediados de noviembre.

— Tal vez sea una prueba para ti — la voz de Yukio lo trajo a la realidad.

— Ah, ¿Sí? ¿De quién? — preguntó Rin.

— De dios.

— ¿Sabes, Yukio? Cada vez te pareces más y más al viejo — dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

Después de haber sido reñido por Shiro, Rin tomó un baño y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Le cuestionaron porque no había regresado a su trabajo, y el muchacho respondió que era por una pelea con unos idiotas que mataban palomas en el parque. De hecho, eso era cierto, pero había ocurrido antes de ir a ver lo del trabajo y les dio una paliza sin ensuciarse. Lo que realmente había sucedido era que unos Naberius iban tras él y aprovechando haberlo acorralado en una calle desierta, intentaron atraparlo y a Rin no le quedó otra que enfrentarlos. Amaimon no se encontraba cerca de ahí, puesto que estaba haciendo "cierta cosa", así que no pudo ayudarle.

— ¡Ahí está! — de pronto vieron a Izumi ingresar al comedor junto con Maruta — Oye, Rin. Están buscando a alguien para un trabajo de medio tiempo en el Centro Comercial Cruz del Sur.

— ¿Un trabajo de medio tiempo? — cuestionó Rin ante el comentario de Maruta.

— Sí, llamé, y dijeron algo así como *Ven de inmediato para la entrevista* — habló Izumi en esta ocasión.

— ¿¡Por qué llamaron sin preguntarme!? — cuestionó sorprendido.

— No hubieras ido de haberte dicho — comentó Kyodo — Ten, te prestaré mi traje.

— ¿Tu traje? ¿Por qué debería usar un traje para la entrevista de un trabajo de medio tiempo? — cuestionó el chico al atajar la caja, pero no recibió respuesta.

— Te prestaré mis zapatos, toma ¡No los vayas a ensuciar! — rió Izumi.

— Un mapa y tu currículum. Sólo agrega una foto ahí — dijo Maruta.

Yukio simplemente veía la escena en silencio, estando sorprendido. Mientras tanto, Rin se sentía levemente asfixiado ante tantas atenciones y no pudo evitar tener un leve tic en la ceja. ¿Por qué siempre le hacían lo mismo? Le conseguían una entrevista de trabajo a las pocas horas de haber perdido su empleo. Parecía como si lo hubiesen…

— Ustedes…— los llamó cerrando los ojos aún con aquel tic — No confían en mí, ¿Cierto?

— Vamos, no te enojes. Sólo tomamos precauciones — sonrió Nagamoto.

Claramente que Rin no les creyó ni una sola palabra. Era más que obvio que tenían esa entrevista, y quién sabe cuántas más, de reserva. Suspiró, fue al baño para arreglarse. Cuando tocó la hora de ponerse la corbata, sonrió, Amaimon le había enseñado a anudársela un año atrás. Desvió la mirada cuando al pasar por la cocina sintió el escrutinio de los demás. ¿Realmente que aquellas amables y cálidas personas eran esos asesinos, a sangre fría de lo que desconocían, llamados exorcistas?

— ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

— Tranquila, en serio. No te preocupes por eso.

Al estar en la puerta de la casa, apreció como Shiro Fujimoto despedía a madre e hija del monasterio, vio a esas dos que asistieron debido a que la pequeña decía ver "pequeños monstruitos". Una vez se fueron, tras preguntarse algo así mismo de forma mental, Rin se le acercó.

— Debe de ser difícil ser un exorcista. Tienes que deshacerte de cosas que ni siquiera existen — comentó el muchacho.

— Los demonios existen, en nuestros corazones — aseguró Shiro con una sonrisa.

Rin se hizo nuevamente la pregunta que así mismo se planteó cuando la adulta y la pequeña se fueron de ahí. Realmente su cariñoso padre… ¿Era un exorcista?

* * *

¿A alguien le trajo recuerdos? XD Solamente que Rin-kun esta vez no echó a perder el calentador. Hablando de aclaraciones, acabo de recordar que no puse las del cap 4 (que "¡Oh, bitte!" era "¡Oh, por favor!" y que "natürlich" era "por supuesto") me paso de despistado :(


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo nueve: Y el telón de la obra finalmente se levanta.**_

— No soy el indicado para este trabajo después de todo — se lamentó de cuclillas.

— No te desanimes — comentó otra voz.

— Nii-san, no eres el indicado para decirme eso — musitó con un tic en la ceja.

En el Centro Comercial Cruz del Sur, un chico de cabello obscuro se encontraba lamentándose al lado de la puerta de servicio ubicada detrás de la barra de ventas del pasillo 6 y 7. No estaba solo, junto a él yacía un chico peli-verde igualmente de cuclillas. Esos dos eran Rin y su medio hermano mayor Amaimon.

— ¿Qué pasa, chico nuevo? ¡Anímate! Toma, prueba un poco — le dijo Chiyu.

Rin vio cómo, aquella señora que ya tenía antigüedad en la tienda, le ofrecía probar de lo que preparaba como muestra de un nuevo producto. El chico se levantó de donde estaba y, al tomar el trastecillo, tanto él como Amaimon probaron un poco de ello.

— Qué asco…— se quejó el peli-verde.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Es horrible! — a Rin casi le salían las lágrimas por el terrible sabor.

— Ya suponía, ¿Sabes? La jefa compró mucho porque estaba barato, pero no se está vendiendo — comentó la señora dando un suspiro.

— Esto… ¿Puedo intentar cocinarlo? — preguntó señalando la comida.

Aquello llamó la atención de la mujer, ¿Aquel chico sabía cocinar? Estaba insegura con respecto a eso. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo, el producto no se estaba vendiendo. Se hizo a un lado, cediéndole permiso al chico, para ver como éste tomaba dos espátulas y comenzaba a cocinar. Momentos después, tomó una salsa de la mesa.

Con curiosidad, Amaimon se colocó a un lado de Rin, para ver lo que éste hacía. La señora Chiyu apreció como "el chico nuevo": aquel que tropezó cuando le mandaron a llevar las cajas a la entrada delantera, limpiar un pasillo y acomodar los carritos de compra — Todo eso por la torpeza de Amaimon al quererle ayudar — comenzaba a cocinar.

— ¡Es nuestro nuevo producto, soba frito! ¿Les gustaría probar? — dijo Rin mientras preparaba la comida.

Poco a poco, las señoras y adolescentes incluso, se vieron atraídas al lugar como moscas a la miel, por la enorme diferencia entre el antes y después. Rin había logrado que el triste olor y aspecto de ese producto cambiara radicalmente. Ahora despedía un aroma exquisito y se veía apetitoso. De poco a poco, las personas que se habían acercado tomaron un trastecillo y probaron la soba frita. Abrieron los ojos cuando la comida tocó su paladar, el producto era barato, fácil de preparar y…

— ¡Es delicioso! — comentó una.

— ¡También huele muy bien! — dijo otra.

— ¡El secreto del sabor es esta salsa! ¡Y como toque final, un poco de pescado seco encima! — anunció Chiyu, sonriente — ¡De esta manera sabrá como si lo hubiera cocinado un chef profesional!

— ¡Quiero un poco! — chilló una mujer.

— ¡Yo también, yo también! — dijo una madre joven.

— Rin, ¿Deberíamos llevar un poco también? — cuestionó Amaimon sentado tras la mesa donde cocinaban teniendo la espalda pegada a ésta mientras comía la soba frita.

Realmente que era asombroso el cambio que había generado el chico al cocinar. Rin, ante el comentario de Amaimon, no pudo evitar sonreír. Normalmente, el peli-verde, no comía otra cosa que no fueran dulces o postres. Sin embargo, si se trataba de algo que Rin había preparado, el demonio se lo comía sin chistar.

— J-jefa…

Con oír la voz preocupada de Chiyu, fue suficiente para que Rin llevara la vista hacia el frente y viese a la mujer de baja estatura que era su jefa. Mytha, la jefa de la sucursal, caminó a paso firme hasta ellos. Rin quiso retroceder un paso más, sin embargo, la mano de Amaimon en su espalda se lo impidió. Vio como la mujer de cabello naranja tomó un trastecillo, ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, para probar un bocado. La propia Mytha fue sorprendida ante la sazón.

— Las reuniones del personal son todos los días a las ocho de la mañana. No llegues tarde — comentó retirándose del lugar — ¡Esfuérzate mucho mañana también!

— ¡Conseguiste el empleo! — Chiyu le dio una palmada en la espalda — Eso es fabuloso, chico nuevo.

— Felicidades, esto… ¿Okumura-kun? — mencionó una de las madres jóvenes.

— Supongo que ya sé dónde vendré a comprar siempre — comentó una.

— Cierto, cierto — comentó otra.

Las presentes del lugar comenzaron a aplaudirle ante su logro, haciendo que Rin se apenara y riera con nerviosismo. Después de unas horas preparando la soba frita, logró que se agotara e incluso las propias clientas hicieran la petición de que trajeran más al Centro Comercial. Aquello fue observado por la jefa Mytha, estaba sorprendida de la caja de sorpresas que resultó ser ese "muchacho problema".

— ¿¡Conseguiste el empleo!? — la voz sorprendida de Yukio sonó al otro lado de la línea llamando la atención de los demás de la casa.

— ¡Sí, ella dijo *Esfuérzate mucho mañana también*!

— ¡Eso es grandioso, hermano! ¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar buenas noticias antes de irme! — comentó el castaño, haciendo sonreír al resto.

— ¡Bien hecho, Rin! / ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! / ¡Es gracias al traje, chico! / ¡Muchas felicitaciones, Rin! — se escucharon las voces de los cuatro exorcistas.

— Regresa a casa de una vez. Hoy tendremos la fiesta de despedida de Yukio, así que cocinaremos Sukiyaki — dijo Shiro quitándole el teléfono al nombrado.

— ¿¡Sukiyaki!? — chilló Rin, cosa que los hizo reír — ¡Entendido!

Tras esto, el chico colgó el teléfono de la caseta desde la cual estaba llamando y se encaminó nuevamente al Centro Comercial que estaba a unos cuantos metros. En eso, Amaimon de un salto se bajó del techo de la cabina telefónica en la cual se había subido a verificar los alrededores usando los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano como prismáticos.

— ¡Detente! ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! — una niña perseguía su bufanda la cual era llevada por el "viento".

— Ah, esto es tuyo ¿Verdad? — dijo Rin al atrapar la bufanda — "Esta niña es la misma que estuvo antes en nuestra casa…"

Al ver a esa pequeña, Rin vio como un pequeño duende se llevaba la bufanda rosada de la niña y de inmediato corrió hacia a ellos atajando la prenda haciendo que el demonio la soltara. Justo cuando se la ofreció a la niña para regresársela, vio la carita de miedo que ponía, ese goblin era bastante terco puesto que volvió a colgarse de la bufanda y la jaló empezando a huir con ella.

— ¡Espe-…! — Rin iba a ir tras él, pero le interrumpieron.

— Hey, tú, regresa aquí con eso — sentenció la voz de Amaimon en tono autoritario.

Rin se sorprendió de escuchar ese tono en el rey de la tierra, hacía mucho que no le oía usarlo. Al principio, era común puesto que había goblins un poco rebeldes que no le obedecían a la primera con respecto a "no tratar a su ototou como juguete" ya que gustaban de asustar al niño de vez en cuando. Debido a que Rin se oponía, a pesar de las trastadas de los duendes, a que los matara era usual que los goblins terminaran con dos o tres chichones en la cabeza.

Vio como el duende, al escuchar ese tonito en el timbre vocal de su amo, dio media vuelta sudando frío y le dio de bufanda a Rin antes de marcharse despavorido. Eso fue observado por la niña, Rin creía que ella pensaría que eso era obra del "travieso y traicionero" Kaze-sama. Miró a verla y le tendió la bufanda.

— ¡Yuri, Yuri! — una joven madre llamaba a su hija — ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Ya voy, mami! — respondió la pequeña — Gracias — agradeció tomando la prenda.

— De nada — respondió Rin levantando la mano para despedirse.

— ¡Cuídense~! — soltó Amaimon, aunque sabía/pensaba que no le veían — Por cierto, Rin. Felicidades por obtener el empleo. ¡Felicidades~!

— ¡Gracias! — sonrió el muchacho y se internó en el Centro Comercial.

Entre todas las felicitaciones que había recibido, la que más había estado esperando era la de Amaimon. Si bien, en un principio, los errores y metidas de pata que cometió horas atrás fueron debido al demonio peli-verde, no lo culpaba. Después de todo Amaimon simplemente le quería brindar su apoyo, aunque el hecho de que pequeños demonios de clase baja rondaran los alrededores y Amaimon los persiguiera para evitar que "cantaran" con sus amos ocasionándole problemas a Rin mientras éste intentaba conseguir el empleo, no era de mucha ayuda.

Una vez llegó a casa, se atascó a más no poder de Sukiyaki. Para que las clases se reanudaran faltaban unos tres meses, pero Yukio debía irse antes puesto tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir en la Ciudad Cruz Verdadera. Siendo sincero, nunca creyó que realmente llegaría el día que el tímido y miedoso de su gemelo viviría solo.

— Okumura-kun, ¿Mañana podrías tener el turno nocturno? — cuestionó Mytha al muchacho de cabello obscuro.

— ¿Eh? Ah, ¡Claro! — contestó mientras ordenaba algunos productos en uno de los estantes del pasillo 3.

— Parece que ya te tiene confianza — comentó Amaimon comiendo una piruleta.

— Supongo — comentó Rin terminando su labor.

Desde que consiguió el trabajo, habían pasado ya unos dos meses, y para su sorpresa se desempeñaba bien en éste. Con unos cuantos días en ese empleo, incluso su jefa al reexaminar su currículum, le había cuestionado si realmente no pensaba seguir estudiando con las altas notas académicas que tenía. Mientras cocinaba uno de los nuevos productos que habían comprado, Amaimon salió a dar una vuelta y tardó una media hora en volver al perseguir a un Ghoul que acechaba la sucursal desde un edificio cercano. Cuando regresó a casa, Rin durmió hasta tarde y una vez dieron las 3 se dirigió a su trabajo.

— Me avisas de todos modos — comentó Mytha dirigiéndose a su oficina.

— Sí, jefa — respondió Rin mientras seguía trapeando uno de los pisos del pasillo 8.

Igualmente, para bien o mal, se hacía costumbre que su jefa le dijera que, si se daba el caso de que decidiera seguir estudiando le avisara con antelación. Siendo sincera, una parte de ella deseaba que el chico no cambiara su respuesta puesto que resultó ser un buen empleado a pesar de lo que ella se planteó de él.

Después de pasarse las siguientes horas de un lado a otro, haciendo diferentes actividades que le tocaban hacer, fue a la sala de empleados por un poco de agua. No solamente él se encontraba agotado, igualmente la señora Chiyu, a quien le mataban los pies, y el señor Tanaka, quien se quejaba de su espalda, estaban rendidos. Fijó la mirada en el reloj de la pared, ya daban la medianoche. Se estiró en su lugar, y después de tomar su abrigo y su bufanda roja se retiró de la sucursal.

— No quiero copiar al señor Tanaka, pero tengo la espalda cansada — comentó Rin poniendo ambas manos en su espalda baja y estirándose.

— ¿Realmente no piensas seguir estudiando, Rin? — preguntó Amaimon.

— No, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué algún compañero mío tenga una Herida Espiritual? ¿O terminar asistiendo a la Vera Cruz, un perfecto nido de exorcistas? — se quejó cruzándose de brazos — Si terminó yendo a esa academia casi nunca te vería.

Antes de que el peli-verde dijera algo, un gruñido les llamó la atención. Se trataba de un Naberius, y no cualquiera, éste parecía la unión de un Ghoul de perro y una mujer humana. Apestaban horrible. Al ver que ese demonio se disponía a huir, Amaimon no tardó más que media fracción de segundo para encontrarse persiguiendo a ese Naberius con la clara intención de deshacerse de él. Le era una patada en el culo los demonios necrófagos, clara muestra que, de todos los reyes de Gehena, uno en particular se encontraba empeñado en cumplir "esa" labor.

— Okumura.

Mientras caminaba, una voz llamó la atención de Rin, volteó a ver. Se encontró, a unos metros de él, con un grupo de cuatro personas. Los subordinados, uno gordo, uno castaño y uno rubio, se mantenían callados. El líder, que poseía el cabello lila pálido, era el que le habló.

— Dime un precio, no te contengas. — dijo el joven.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntó Rin mirándole perplejo.

— ¿¡Te has olvidado de mí!? — cuestionó sorprendido el líder — ¡Soy yo, Shiratori!

— ¿Shiratori? — repitió confuso.

— ¡Sí, Shiratori! Shiratori Reiji — comentó sorprendido — ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí? ¡Incluso fuimos a la misma secundaria!

— Shiratori…Shiratori…— intentó hacer memoria — ¡Ah, ya! Ustedes son los idiotas que estaban matando palomas el otro día.

— ¡Sí, exacto! — contestó por inercia — Espera, ¿A quién le dices idiota, maldito? Bueno, haré como que no escuché. ¿Cuánto me costará tu silencio?

— ¿Mi silencio? — preguntó parpadeando con confusión.

— Sí, comenzaré a asistir a la prestigiosa Vera Cruz, por ello mis padres me han dicho que no puedo permitir que se digan "cosas" sobre mí — dijo sacando su billetera — Así que, ¿Cuánto?

— Tómalo gratis, no diré nada. No soy ese tipo de personas — respondió dándose la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

— Agárrenlo — sentenció Shiratori a sus subordinados.

Claramente que la respuesta de Rin, además de no ser la que esperaba oír, no le fue creíble. De inmediato, tras su orden, sus subordinados se fueron encima del chico y lo apresaron contra el piso. Dado que lo tomaron por sorpresa, fue algo que el joven de cabellos obscuros no pudo evitar. Alzó la vista para ver con molestia al líder.

— ¿Me crees tonto? — cuestionó el peli-lila pálido — No juegues conmigo, Okumura. Todos tienen un precio, dime el tuyo. No puedo permitirme que se divulgue algo sobre mí, sino mis padres andarán de incordio — gruñó frustrado — Esos dos, son una total molestia. Siempre riñéndome, diciéndome que hacer, queriendo controlar mi vida a su antojo. Ese maldito viejo, y esa maldita bruja, me tienen harto, ¡Desearía que se mueran!

Mientras el joven despotricaba, el alquitrán de hulla comenzó a aglomerarse a su alrededor atraídos por la negatividad del chico. Soltó un berrido, mientras veía a Rin fijamente. Sus ojos solamente reflejaban el odio que tenía contra sus padres, el cual quién sabe desde hace cuántos años llevaba acumulándose en su corazón.

— Si el dinero no te convence, supongo que debería asegurarme que te mantengas "calladito como una tumba" ¿Cierto? — cuestionó sonriendo cínicamente.

— Shiratori-san, ya es suficiente — dijo el subordinado castaño.

— ¡Cállate! — de una patada Shiratori le hizo quedar tumbado en el piso quejándose del dolor — Debo asegurarme de que no hables, ¿Verdad, Akumura~? — rió con ironía al recordar aquel jueguito del que oyó rumor.

— Maldito…— gruñó Rin frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Akumura~, Akumura~, Akumura~! — canturreó cínicamente el chico.

Rin iba a contestarle con insultos para cerrarle el hocico, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Poco a poco, Shiratori, había adquirido facciones demoniacas. Tenía dos cuernos enroscados en sí mismos de cada lado de la cabeza, sus colmillos estaban crecidos y una cola negra pivoteaba de un lado a otro. De pronto, vio como el muchacho se encaminó a uno de los botes metálicos del lugar y de él sacó nada más ni nada menos que una vara de metal con uno de los extremos al rojo vivo.

— ¿Qué debería quemarte? ¿La nariz? ¿La boca? ¿O los ojos? — cuestionó cogiéndole del pelo, teniendo aquel objeto cerca del rostro de Rin.

— Detente…— dijo viendo la vara muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Haremos barbacoa humana! — rió desquiciadamente.

— ¡DETENTE! — gritó cuando aquel caliente objeto estaba a milímetros de él.

Inmediatamente, se produjo una especie de pequeña explosión de llamas azules que lanzó lejos de él a aquellos sujetos que amenazaban contra su seguridad. Los tres subordinados del sujeto peli-lila pálido huyeron aterrorizados del lugar, mientras veían al joven que apresaban estar cubierto de llamas azules. El chico miró hacia adelante para ver como el líder se acercaba a él.

— Así que realmente no me he equivocado — mencionó con la voz ronca — Mi nombre es Astaroth. Mi joven príncipe, he venido a buscarle. Satanás-sama nos espera en Gehena.

— ¿Satanás? — mencionó por reflejo, maldiciendo la situación.

Vio como el demonio que recientemente se presentó como Astaroth, intentó cogerle con la intención segura de arrastrarlo al dichoso lugar llamado Gehena y por eso intentó poner distancia de él mientras exigía que no se atreviera a acercarse más. Claramente que sus exigencias no eran escuchadas, Astaroth se hacía de oídos sordos a la vez que tenía en mente cumplir la orden dada por el Rey de los demonios.

— ¡No te me acerques! — gritó el muchacho.

Cada paso que Astaroth daba, era uno que el acorralado chico retrocedía. Unos instantes así bastó para que Rin quedara realmente acorralado, pues su espalda terminó por chocar contra la malla metálica del sitio. Miró que Astaroth se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, y se sintió impotente debido que no podría usar sus llamas o terminaría matando a Shiratori. Apreció como el rey de la putrefacción estiró el brazo para cogerlo, y cerró los ojos exigiéndole que se alejara de él.

Escuchó un gruñido, proveniente de aquel ser que estaba más que dispuesto a llevárselo al mundo del que venía. Abrió los ojos, para dejarse deslizar por la malla terminando por acabar sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en esta. Frente a él, Astaroth yacía incrustado en una pared, seguramente por algún golpe con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle terminar así. A sus oídos llegó el sonido inconfundible que es producido cuando alguien comía una piruleta, por instinto volteó a ver hacia esa dirección.

Su vista quedó clavada sobre una de las bardas, en la cual se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente unos dos años mayor que él. Este yacía de cuclillas en la barda, cual gato sentado, mientras comía una piruleta. A los pocos segundos, escupió el palito de esta al piso, y se incorporó poniéndose de pie.

— Mis disculpas por la demora — fue lo primero que dijo, y seguidamente fijó su atención sobre Astaroth, quien se desincrustaba de la pared.

— ¡Amaimon! — fue lo que Rin dijo al verle.

"Y así habíamos llegado a esta situación"

* * *

Este debería ser el inicio del fic (de hecho, así empieza el primer cap) pero...no lo sé, me pareció mucho mejor idea introducir primero esto y explicar como habían llegado a aquella situación inicial :3


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo diez: Persecución._**

— Maldito…— gruñó Astaroth, quitándose el polvo del escombro de encima.

Amaimon, desde que de una patada había dejado al demonio incrustado en la pared, no había bajado su guardia. Que el cuerpo de Shiratori recibiera daño no le preocupaba mucho, después de todo gracias a la regeneración de Astaroth se recuperaba a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, pero si se excedía y lo mataba de un golpe era más que seguro de que Rin se enfadaría con él.

— ¿Amaimon? — preguntó Astaroth al reconocerle — ¿Qué haces aquí, en Asshia? ¿Acaso te la has pasado en este lugar los últimos 10 años? — en ese momento fijó su vista sobre Rin— Un momento, malnacido ¿Por qué me atacas a mí? ¡Satanás-sama dio la orden de que lleváramos al joven príncipe a Gehena!

¿Joven príncipe? Rin no entendió a la primera, hasta que reparó en una de las cosas que Amaimon le había explicado años atrás. Existían en el mundo de los demonios lo que los humanos llamaban "Ocho reyes demonio de Gehena", aunque al estar junto a Satanás debían referirse a ellos como Príncipes puesto que aquel demonio era el rey supremo. La clara intención del rey de la putrefacción era llevarlo a rastras a ese mundo y volverle el príncipe más joven, pasando a ser "Nueve reyes demonio de Gehena".

— ¿Y eso qué? — Amaimon se había metido a la boca una piruleta.

— ¿Y eso qué? — cuestionó Astaroth incrédulo — ¿¡Y eso qué!? ¡Es una orden directa de Satanás-sama! ¡De tu padre! ¿¡Qué no piensas obedecerla!? ¡Tenemos que llevar al joven príncipe a Gehena de inmediato!

— Dudo que Rin quiera ser un rey demonio — pasó la piruleta a un lado para permitirse hablar — No irá a Gehena, le gusta más Asshia, además estar aquí es más divertido.

— ¿Divertido? — Astaroth ya no tenía paciencia — ¡Imbécil! Si tú no piensas acatar la orden, yo la cumpliré — sentenció caminando hacia Rin, pero…

— El imbécil eres tú — respondió agarrándolo del brazo y haciendo presión hasta que oyó algo romperse — No te llevarás a ningún lado a Rin.

— No entiendo tu insubordinación con Satanás-sama — dijo Astaroth soltándose en un arrebato, comenzando a marcar más sus facciones demoniacas — Sin embargo, cumpliré de una u otra forma la encomienda.

Aquello no fue del agrado del rey de la tierra, era más que consciente de que Astaroth, el rey de la putrefacción, nunca jugaba limpio. Bueno, después de todo, por algo era un demonio como todos en Gehena. Seguramente Astaroth se habría traído de Gehena a sus mascotas de manera industrial, podría apostarlo, en los últimos meses los demonios que más perseguían a Rin eran necrófagos.

— Rin, vete de aquí — las pupilas de los ojos de Amaimon se tornó carmesí.

— Nii-san — Rin se levantó de donde había permanecido sentado — Pero…

— Vete, Rin — pidió viéndole de reojo de manera suplicante — Yo te alcanzaré luego, ahora, ¡Vete!

— Maldición — gruñó el chico, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr — ¡Si te llegas a morir, te mataré! ¿¡Escuchaste!?

Su respuesta hizo a Amaimon sonreír levemente, esa sonrisa se borró cuando volvió la vista sobre Astaroth. El demonio le veía con recelo y confusión, Amaimon por su parte, le veía con recelo y seriedad. Ambos soltaron un gruñido amenazante, precediendo la riña que estaba a punto de estallar, y al siguiente minuto se lanzaron al ataque.

"La paz que tenía resultó ser efímera…"

— Joder — maldijo el adolescente por lo bajo mientras corría por un techo.

Detrás de él venían los Ghoul y Naberius de Astaroth. Al principio, solamente le perseguían dos, pero desde un determinado momento no dejaban de aparecer uno tras otro. Inconscientemente, ante su situación, se preguntó si así se sentiría ser el protagonista de una película de zombis.

Cuando llegó al final del techo, haciendo uso del impulso que generó al correr, saltó y aterrizó sin dificultad sobre el techo siguiente. Siguió de esa forma durante unos minutos, hasta que, al saltar a uno de los techos, éste se encontraba repletos de Naberius que despedían un espantoso olor. Dio una sonrisa hastiada, ¿Acaso nunca se cansarían de seguirle?

— Son una molestia — un tic se apoderó de una de sus cejas.

Cuando intentaron írsele encima, con la ayuda de un tubo de metal que yacía tirado a un lado suyo, los despachó como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. Viendo que desde varios techos atrás de él venían más de esos bichejos, abrió la puerta de la azotea y la cerró con seguro. Soltó un suspiro y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, no iba a bajar peldaño por peldaño así que se ayudó de las barras de seguridad para llegar a la primera planta en escasos segundos.

— Maldito zombi — murmuró refiriéndose a Astaroth — Mh, Amaimon-nii le dará una buena paliza.

Al pasar por Akibahara, no se extrañó de que el lugar se encontrara con la mayoría de los puestos abiertos, después de todo algunas tiendas abrían las 24 horas. Mientras corría, miraba de reojo los techos, en los cuales se encontraban los sirvientes de Astaroth. Rebuznó hastiado, y decidió meterse en una concurrida zona de puestos ambulantes, aunque le irritara estar aplastado parcialmente al avanzar por el lugar. Se sentía como si estuviera en una lata de sardinas.

Las únicas veces que le valía un soberano cacahuate si estaba así, era cuando asistía a un festival y se perdía de la vista de Shiro para poder estar un rato con Amaimon. Sin embargo, esa no era la situación actual, tenía que huir de esos bichejos. Por suerte, al salir de la zona y recorrer algunas calles, se sintió menos tenso al ver que los había perdido por ahora.

— Por lo menos…— suspiró aliviado — ¡No puedo quedarme aquí parado! — se regañó a sí mismo — Tengo que llegar a casa de una vez.

Reanudó su huida, corrió por las calles y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la acera que pertenecía al monasterio. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se apresuró a llegar hasta la reja, una vez ahí, ingresó al lugar tratando de verse relajado. Le sorprendió ver a Shiro, Nagamoto, Maruta, Kyodo e Izumi sentados en el pórtico de la casa.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? — cuestionó extrañado.

— ¿Qué? — Shiro se levantó sonriendo — Aunque ya tengas quince años, todavía eres menor de edad, tengo que asegurarme que vuelvas a salvo a casa.

— Ya no tengo cinco años — se quejó en un leve berrinche.

Los exorcistas sonrieron ante su respuesta, pero de pronto, su rostro adquirió seriedad. Esto dejó perplejo a Rin, ¿Qué les pasaba? Afinó en silencio su olfato, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no torcer el gesto, apestaba demasiado. Era seguro que las mascotas de Astaroth, y el propio rey de la putrefacción, pronto llegarían ahí.

— Rin, metete a la casa — dijo Shiro seriamente — Nagamoto, Kyodo, refuercen los sellos. Izumi, Maruta, viertan agua bendita triple CCC en las alcantarillas. No dejen que entren por nada del mundo.

El Okumura estaba sorprendido, así que era cierto, todos ellos eran exorcistas… Bueno, en realidad, ya lo sabía. Pero se rehusaba a creerlo. Sin embargo, por cómo se comportaban, deducía que ellos no eran como el resto. Lo que ahora hacían no era otra cosa más que intentar mantenerle a salvo. Acató la petición de meterse a la casa.

— No hay mucho tiempo — dijo Shiro estando en la salita de estar.

— Oye, viejo. ¿A qué están jugando? — cuestionó fingiendo ignorancia — Si estás haciendo esto por el comentario que hice hace dos meses…

— No estamos jugando a nada, Rin — aseveró el Paladín, luego suspiró — Haz tu equipaje, rápido, no puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí.

— ¿¡Ah!? — chilló el muchacho — ¿¡Me estás echando!?

— No, tonto — respondió Shiro masajeándose las sienes — Peligras estando aquí, ve a hacer tus maletas, rápido.

— ¿Peligrar de qué? — cuestionó haciéndose el confuso.

— Sólo prepara tu equipaje, Rin.

Con eso, el muchacho despotricó en un susurro un "maldito viejo" y se dirigió a su habitación. Ante esto, Shiro no supo si aliviarse o preocuparse más, Rin estaba escéptico ante el tema de los demonios. Eso quería decir que no podía verlos, no había tenido contacto con alguno ni mucho menos sabía sobre su linaje.

Por su parte, Rin, tomó un gran bolso de viaje y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Abrió los cajones de su ropero, y tomó sus prendas favoritas junto con las que supuso necesitaría por si acaso, comenzando a hacer su equipaje. Tras meter las mudas de ropa, se fue al baño por su cepillo de dientes, quejándose de tener que acatar esa orden. Tomó sus zapatos de playa, e igual los escolares, para ponerlos en una bolsa plástica y meterlos a uno de los bolsillos de costado del bolso.

— *Sólo prepara tu equipaje, Rin* — despotricó el muchacho imitando a Shiro — Sí, mi equipaje… ¡Maldito viejo! — chilló ceñudo.

Eso ocasionó que Izumi y Nagamoto, quienes pasaban frente al cuarto para irse a la iglesia, sonrieran con burla. Eso provocó que Rin se sonrojara, ¿Por qué siempre, tanto los exorcistas como Amaimon, debían burlarse de él cuando despotricaba? Nuevamente suspiró con resignación, y se dirigió al librero del cuarto. Lo miró por unos instantes, y de él tomó los mangas que aún le faltaban leer.

De poco en poco, fue llenando el bolso, en cuestión de unos diez minutos ya estuvo listo. ¿Le faltaba algo? Bien, llevaba: Mudas de ropa, sus zapatos, algunos mangas, su cepillo de dientes, la billetera, el celular, su álbum especial de fotografías, algunos dulces para el camino, sus documentos personales y algunos portarretratos con fotos conmemorativas en las que aparecían él junto con los exorcistas.

— Oye, viejo — habló Rin, entrando a la iglesia — Tch, ya acabé de empacar, ¿Ahora qué?

— Acércate — pidió Shiro, a la vez que movía el mueble del escenario.

Se suponía que Rin se preocupara por eso, sin embargo, se encontraba de lo más tranquilo. Vio como Shiro bajó las escaleras, haciéndole hacer lo mismo al joven, y utilizando una llave especial abrió uno de los cajones. Sí, se suponía que Rin se preocupara mucho por eso, pero…

— Ésta es la Koumaken, o igualmente conocida como la Kurikara — dijo Shiro tomando una escuche rojo del cajón — Escucha bien, Rin. Debes cuidar mucho ésta katana, igual que tu propia vida, no te apartes de ella ni cuando duermas.

— ¿Por qué me la das? — cuestionó haciéndose el sorprendido — ¿Qué está pasando, viejo? Dímelo de una vez.

— Sólo hazme caso, Rin — pidió Fujimoto.

Dos meses atrás, la razón por la que Amaimon no pudo ayudarle, fue debido a que estuvo ocupado. ¿Ocupado con qué? Consiguiendo un reemplazo creíble para la Koumaken y consiguiendo una llave especial, para así Rin ingresar a ese lugar durante la madrugada dejando ahí la Koumaken falsa y poniéndole el seguro al cajón.

Rin miró al Paladín con reproche, a la vista, era una buena actuación haciendo ver que ignoraba los peligros que le acechaban prácticamente desde que nació. Por tanto, el Paladín le retuvo la mirada, alargando un poco el contacto visual con el adolescente de cabello obscuro y ojos azules.

— Toma, es mi celular — dijo finalmente, tendiéndole dicho aparato — Solamente hay un número en él, es de mi mejor amigo. Llámale en cuanto salgas del monasterio.

— Oye, primero dime qué mierda-…

— ¡Rin! — le tomó de los hombros habiendo subido un peldaño de la escalerilla — Por favor, hazme caso. No quiero que te pase nada, ¿Está bien? Dime, ¿Qué haría sin mi querido, revoltoso pero lindo hijo?

— De acuerdo, anciano — masculló el muchacho finalmente, esa frase le recordó una que Amaimon le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás.

— Eras más lindo cuando te la pasabas diciendo * ¡Papá! ¡Papá! * prácticamente todo el tiempo — dijo Shiro subiendo los demás escalones, saliendo de ahí.

— ¡Eso fue hace muchos años atrás! — replicó el joven un tanto sonrojado.

— Ten mucho cuidado, hijo — pidió con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a acomodar el mueble del escenario.

— Y a ti ni se te ocurra lastimarte, papá — dijo Rin, aunque el mueble ya había sido acomodado nuevamente dejándolo en una parcial obscuridad.

Fijó la vista en la puerta que yacía al final de la pequeña cabina subterránea. Era una puerta de madera gruesa y de color negro, la cerradura era dorada siendo de metal y el pomo era del mismo material. Resignado, caminó hasta ésta mientras que componía la colocación de las correas del bolso de viaje sobre su hombro. La correa del estuche rojo ya se lo había cargado a la espalda.

— Muy bien, muchachos — dijo Shiro viendo a sus compañeros — No podemos permitir que los esbirros de Astaroth vayan tras mi hijo.

— ¡Sí! — chillaron los cuatro.

— Protegeremos a Rin de esos bichejos — dijo Izumi mirando la reja del monasterio desde la ventana de la iglesia.

El rey de la putrefacción, junto con sus lacayos, no tardaron en hacer aparición por el lugar. Vieron que el demonio tenía poseído el cuerpo de un muchacho, cruzó la calle sin mirar a ambos lados y fue arrollado, aquello provocó que un goterón bajara por las nucas de los exorcistas. Aquel impacto no fue nada para Astaroth, se levantó como si nada y tras quejarse del golpe con el conductor, sacó a éste del camión y lo condujo para derribar las rejas del monasterio.

— Por eso los demonios no tienen licencia de conducir — bromeó Shiro.

"…pero espero que mi felicidad no."

* * *

¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! XD Ahora, una de las grandes incognitas queda resuelta: "¿Por qué los demonios no tienen licencia de conducir" by Shiro Fujimoto :3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo once: Bienvenida catastrófica.**_

— Y ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo…— gruñó un chico de cabello obscuro.

El eco de sus pasos de escuchaba por los maderos del piso pertenecientes al pasillo que actualmente recorría. Tras abrir la puerta y cerrarla después de cruzarla, se dio cuenta que daba a un largo pasillo. Ignoraba cuando tiempo llevaba caminando hasta ese momento. ¡Parecía interminable! Tras un largo rato, seguramente unas cuantas horas, comenzaba a sentir que los pies empezaban a pesarle.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba que le causaba gruñir con molestia de vez en cuando, y eso era que no se atrevieron a decirle en esas circunstancias la verdad. Que realmente su padre biológico es Satanás, que los demonios iban tras él y que cualquier exorcista intentaría matarlo. Pero en sí, comprendía por qué se abstuvieron de comentarle respecto a eso mientras pudiesen evitarlo, era porque querían que él tuviese una vida normal.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de despotricar todas las "maldiciones satánicas", como Shiro les decía, que se sabía divisó la puerta al final del corredor. Corrió hacia ella, tenía ganas de respirar aire fresco, si seguía en ese lugar por más tiempo estaba seguro de que le daría claustrofobia. Se dispuso a abrir con ansias la puerta blanca con pomo y cerrojo de metal color plateado, dio vuelta a la llave que yacía en este, y cruzó el marco de éste de una vez.

Cuando salió del pasillo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos puesto que la nueva cantidad de luz le lastimaba los ojos, dio unos pasos tratando de ubicarse. Ya había comenzado a amanecer, no le extrañaba, se la pasó varias horas caminando por ese corredor. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras recuperaba del todo la visión, y mantuvo un rato la mano por sobre sus ojos.

Ante él, a la lejanía, podía divisar una asombrosa ciudad. En la parte más alta de esta, o al menos a su parecer, podía distinguir una increíble mansión lujosamente arreglada. Era más que seguro que alguien sumamente rico vivía ahí. Actualmente, se encontraba parado en una de las puertas de acceso al lugar, sino mal intuía era la entrada sur. En una de las bardas cercanas a la cabina de seguridad, divisó a un gato de dos colas.

— "Un Cat Sith…"— pensó al verlo — ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Soltó un suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo del abrigo el celular de Shiro. Lo abrió y se fue directo a los contactos, tras picar un par de veces los botones, marcó el único número que se hallaba en la agenda. Se puso el celular al oído, escuchando el tono de espera, sin saber que más hacer.

— ¿¡QUÉ…!? — de pronto, ante él, apareció un extraño reloj cucú gigante del cual el pájaro le tomó entre su pico y lo encerró en él.

Frunció el ceño mientras apretaba uno de sus puños, tentado a romper a golpes aquella cosa, pero se contuvo. Estuvo así unos momentos, antes de que el reloj se abriera y el pájaro le botara sobre un mullido y lujoso sofá individual. Maldijo aquella cosa, queriendo quemarla con sus llamas azules hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas, más se abstuvo a hacerlo.

— Bienvenido a la Ciudad Verdadera Cruz — habló una voz de pronto.

Rin volteó a ver hacia la dirección de la que provino esa voz, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre otro sofá individual se encontraba un hombre. Tenía el cabello morado, los ojos verde jade y vestía curiosas ropas blancas. Este dio un sorbo a su té. La habitación se encontraba caramente amueblada, era una casa de ricos después de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rin lograra reconocerle, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Se trataba del "amigo" de su papá! Aquel que ocasionalmente visitaba al Paladín en las noches, cuando se suponía que Rin y Yukio dormían. Se formó un silencio en la estancia, sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo. Se trataba de uno reflexivo, cada quien tenía cosas en que pensar.

En el caso de Rin, se encontraba abrumado con las palabras que el oji-jade le había dicho. ¿Había acabado en la Ciudad Verdadera Cruz? ¿Era en serio? De ser así, ¿Su padre le obligaría a permanecer ahí por su seguridad? Se había enterado por Amaimon que aquel sitio estaba plagado de barreras anti-demonios de alta seguridad, que no permitían que ni siquiera un rey demonio las traspasase. Si era así, entonces él… ¿Él no podría ver a Amaimon nuevamente?

Por su parte, Mephisto a pesar de verse tan relajado, se encontraba hecho una bola de nervios. Shiro le había advertido que únicamente le mandaría a Rin si algo muy grave llegase a ocurrir, sabía que el Paladín sólo enviaría al joven en una situación extrema, así que ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Eso le carcomía la curiosidad y le crispaba los nervios al rey demonio del espacio-tiempo.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita? — comentó el peli-morado, dejando su té en la mesilla de la sala para ver al muchacho a los ojos — Supongo que Fujimoto-san te habrá-…

— ¿Eres el novio del viejo? — preguntó Rin de manera directa.

Muy bien, eso dejó en blanco a Samael. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de lograr procesar la pregunta que el joven le había hecho. Pronto su expresión confundida pasó a ser una mueca de la más profunda vergüenza, tenía el rostro enrojecido debido a esto. Aquella reacción, a vista de Rin, fue una clara respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Yo? ¿El novio de…? — comenzó a hablar sonrojado.

— De mi padre, Shiro Fujimoto — dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo, para fortuna de Samael decidió cambiar de tema — ¿Cómo es qué he llegado hasta aquí? Un pájaro raro me trajo…

— Fue cosa mía — comentó de inmediato — Bien, Okumura-kun ¿A qué debo tu visita? No creo que Shiro-…

— Tu novio — corrigió Rin.

— No creo que tu padre te enviara hacia Ciudad Verdadera Cruz solamente porque sí, tuvo que haber tenido una razón — dijo siendo él quien se cruzaba de brazos.

Rin asintió ante esto, podría jurar que Mephisto se veía un poco inquieto con el tema, su padre jamás le enviaría ahí sin una buena y poderosa razón. Y aquella razón era mantenerlo a salvo y fuera del alcance de toda la panda de demonios que iban tras él con el único objetivo de arrastrarle a Gehena.

Fijó sus orbes azules en las esmeraldas de Samael, el contacto visual se alargó por un largo rato antes de que ambos desviaran la mirada por diferentes razones. A fin de cuentas, Rin suspiró, luego tomó aire mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¿Cómo se suponía que explicara lo que pasaba? Si no mal suponía, todos creían que vivía ignorante de a quien pertenecía la sangre que corría por sus venas. Por ello, debía escoger las palabras adecuadas para responder la pregunta del demonio del tiempo.

— Creo que el viejo ya se está poniendo senil — comentó mientras mascullaba — Eso de ser exorcista incluso a los demás les estaba haciendo perder unos cuantos tornillos, mira que "creer" en los demonios al punto de poner círculos raros en los muros de la Iglesia…

Aquello captó por completo la atención de Samael, por la actitud del joven, debía suponer que era ignorante a lo que peligraba. Y, por ende, podría suponer que no había tenido ni la más mínima interacción con respecto a Satanás o alguno de los reyes de Gehena. Esperó a que comentara algo más, sin embargo, el joven sólo balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Fujimoto-san? — comentó intentando esconder su interés por la respuesta que le darían.

— No lo sé — contestó el oji-azul — Me dio su celular y me hizo venir por un pasillo subterráneo. No dejaba de decir que corría peligro de algo que ni siquiera me dijo.

— Ya veo — comentó Samael, para ver por la ventana — "Así que quizá Shiro esté bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Rin, con el ataque de Astaroth la Cruz Verdadera se pondrá en alerta y entonces…"

— Por cierto, ¿Realmente estamos en la Ciudad Verdadera Cruz? — preguntó, aunque en realidad, la respuesta era obvia.

— ¡ _Natürlich_! — respondió Samael, levantándose de su asiento — Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, Okumura-kun. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un muy importante asunto que atender.

El demonio le dio varios panfletos a Rin, antes de decir aquello y tras ese comentario desaparecer en una nube de humo rosa pálido. Rin, aún algo confundido, examinó el resto de la habitación antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la estancia. Comenzó a recorrer los engañosos pasillos, los cuales tenía una decoración, aunque cara, bastante repetitiva. Tenía cuidado al andar, lo que menos quería era endeudarse. Examinó los panfletos mientras caminaba.

Un mapa de la ciudad, los lugares más destacables de esta y, finalmente, una carta con su nombre en ella. La abrió con intriga, para poder leerla, estando curioso de saber que contenido tendría esa. Lo que leyó no le gustó para nada, siendo sincero, estaba totalmente en contra de lo que la carta decía, pero estaba seguro de que no podría apelar.

"Okumura-kun:

Debido a ciertos motivos, espero que disfrutes tu estadía en la Ciudad Verdadera Cruz, puesto que serás un ciudadano más de ésta desde ahora. La razón, no puedo decírtela, sin embargo, hago de tu conocimiento que es necesario que permanezcas aquí. Comenzarás a asistir a la Academia Vera Cruz, cuyas clases empiezan dentro de un mes, y se te ubicara el lugar en el cual te alojarás.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Mephisto Pheles"

El joven tuvo deseos de romper en pedazos esa carta más, sin embargo, simplemente la arrugó y metió a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Le dio la tentación de soltar un gruñido, pero en vez dejó escapar un cansado suspiro. Llegó a las escaleras, comenzando el descenso, mientras se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Ese "necesario que permanezcas aquí" le respondía su incógnita, tendría que quedarse aquí debido a que en ese lugar sí existían aquellas barreras anti-demonios. Siendo esto cierto, estaba más que seguro que era real aquello de "ni siquiera un rey demonio podría atravesarlas". Su padre no lo dejaría abandonar la Ciudad por nada, eso quería decir que no podría ver a Amaimon en una larga temporada…

— Joder…— musitó, descendiendo el último escalón — Amaimon-nii…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eh? — instintivamente volteó a ver a un lado suyo — ¡WAH!

"En esos momentos…"

Rin cayó al suelo de sentón, inmediatamente miró a ver hacia la barandilla de las escaleras de fina madera, provocando que sus zafiros se encontraran con unos ojos del mismo color. Amaimon se encontraba de cuclillas en ésta, comía una piruleta y sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre. Se encontraban algo sucias y rotas, la corbata no la traía y su cabello se encontraba totalmente despeinado.

— ¿¡Nii-san!? — dijo Rin, parpadeando varias veces al finalmente espabilar.

— Hola — respondió el aludido, dando un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo has entrado a la Ciudad? Creí que…

— Mi hermano me ha dejado entrar — comentó bajándose de la barandilla.

— ¿Tu hermano? — parpadeó curioso varias veces.

— Sí, Aniue me ha dejado entrar — asintió acabándose la piruleta — Samael siempre me ha dejado entrar mientras no le cause problemas.

— ¿Samael? ¿El segundo rey de Gehena? — cuestionó Rin.

— Sí, aunque aquí es el rector de la Academia Vera Cruz, Mephisto Pheles — comentó metiéndose otra piruleta a la boca.

Después de eso, se quedaron un rato en silencio. Amaimon permaneció viendo a Rin, y Rin permaneció viendo a Amaimon. Cada quien pensaba en diferentes cosas. El peli-verde pensaba en qué hacer, lamentablemente debido a que no podía usar todas sus habilidades para no ocasionar problemas graves, Astaroth se le había escapado. Es que, aquel rey demonio, era más difícil de exterminar que una cucaracha.

— ¿¡Ese bicho raro es el rey espacio-tiempo, Samael!? — chilló sorprendido — Espera, ¿¡Entonces ese payaso es mi hermano!?

— Podría decirse que sí — dijo Amaimon, intrigado por la reacción del joven.

— Entonces, si él es novio de mi padre…— comenzó a murmurar — Si se casan, ¿¡Mi propio padre va a volverse mi cuñado y mi medio hermano va a volverse mi "madre"!?

— No estoy entendiendo…— murmuró el peli-verde.

— ¡Qué espeluznante! — dijo Rin abrazándose a sí mismo — Pero, por lo menos podré seguir viéndote, Nii-san.

Amaimon dejó su vista fija sobre Rin, quien había formado en su rostro una linda y amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Creyó que ya no podría ver más a su hermano, o en su defecto, sólo verlo en escasas ocasiones. Así que, enterarse que Amaimon era capaz de permanecer en la Ciudad, había sido un gran alivio.

Tras un buen rato, lograron salir de la mansión, comenzando a bajar la escalera de piedra que los dejaba a lo que era la parte intermedia: El campus de la Academia. Siguiendo las instrucciones, Rin llegó ante lo que se suponía era su lugar de alojamiento. Era un dormitorio, tras ingresar en él, se dio cuenta que estaba abandonado. O ese aire daba por lo menos.

Ningún estudiante más se estaría alojando ahí, el dormitorio evidentemente había entrado en desuso y supuso que el sería el único ahí por razones obvias. Era el hijo de Satanás y necesitaban precauciones, era para evitar que los estudiantes se involucraran si algún demonio le atacaba y además el chico era un tanto temperamental así que era mejor ahorrarse problemas con esos mimados niños ricos.

— Rin, este lugar me aburre — comentó Amaimon mordiéndose la uña.

— Sí, a mi igual — admitió el muchacho suspirando.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar un rato? — cuestionó dejando su uña en paz.

— ¿Tu casa? — dijo Rin, perplejo.

— Sí, estar aquí es bastante aburrido, pero estar solo lo es aún más ¿Vienes?

El muchacho se lo pensó un poco, se suponía debía quedarse ahí. Por los recientes hechos, supuso que la casa de Amaimon quedaba en la Ciudad Vera Cruz. Con respecto a su padre, dado que estaría frenando a Astaroth y sus esbirros, aunque sabía que estaría bien igualmente sabía que tardaría bastante con el asunto. Así que tardaría un rato más en llegar.

— Vamos — dijo finalmente tras haber dejado sus cosas en uno de los otros cuartos.

Sin embargo, no salieron del edificio, un ruido los alertó. ¿Acaso los esbirros de Astaroth los habrían seguido? Pusieron atención, haciendo uso de la ventaja de lo fino de su oído, para averiguar que era. Rin palideció, mientras Amaimon frunció el ceño, no se trataba de una horda de demonios. Aquel era el inconfundible sonido…

"…nunca me imaginé la tormenta que se avecinaba…"

De pasos humanos.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan chaaaaaa! ¿Quién será? ¿Shiro? ¿Yukio? O... ¡Averiguelo en el siguiente cap! :3


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo doce: Apuesta._**

"Ese día, creí que el corazón me estallaría…"

— ¡Escondió al hijo de satanás!

— ¡Que horror!

Unos golpes provenientes del estrado fueron suficientes para calmar los murmullos y cuchicheos de los presentes. Por lo menos, en toda aquella asfixiante situación, agradeció mentalmente esa acción. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo hacían por él, jamás le tendrían consideración, pero tanto barullo no lo dejaba ni escuchar sus pensamientos.

— La audiencia convocada para el líder de la Rama Japonesa, Mephisto Pheles, comenzará ahora — escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Aquel sujeto era un exorcista como todos, su cabello canoso era ridículo, este no tenía buena cara. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo y asco que le tenían, eso fue predecible. En la parte contigua a dónde el exorcista se hallaba, se encontraba el Grigori: Dos hombres y una mujer, los cuales intentaban verse indiferentes y calmados.

— Aquellos presidiendo esta audiencia me incluyen a mí, Timote Timowas, el director de los Caballeros de la Vera Cruz …— continuó hablando — y los representantes de los Grigori, que actuarán como los supervisores primarios.

12 horas. 12 horas habían bastado para verse en aquel lugar, ubicado en el Vaticano, siendo tratado como un criminal. Sarcásticamente, diría que sus autoridades actuaban rápido, aunque sabía que era todo lo contrario. Para bien o para mal, para su suerte o desgracia, habían tardado años en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mephisto estaba parado junto a él, cabe decir que el de ojos jade no se veía para nada contento, sobraba mencionar que aquello es lo que menos esperaba pasar ese día. Ahora entendía a que se refería con aquel "asunto muy importante" que tenía que resolver. Al parecer, el líder de la Rama Japonesa, se había percatado de algo que él no.

— Señor Pheles, vayamos directo al punto — dijo Timote, con seriedad, señaló con el dedo índice un punto y luego otro — ¿Esos demonios de ahí son hijos de Satanás?

Odiaba que lo señalaran, que lo viesen con tanto desprecio y que hablasen a sus espaldas. Timowas había señalado el centro de la sala, donde Amaimon se encontraba inconsciente dentro de un cristal, y luego habían señalado a Rin. Mephisto miró de reojo a ambos, suspirando mentalmente, ese día iba a llegar en algún momento ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el Vaticano nunca se daría cuenta y podrían jugar a la familia?

— ¡Así mismo! — contestó reclinándose un poco hacia adelante — Ahora no hay razón para ocultarle esto a nadie de todas formas.

Los cuchicheos de nuevo comenzaron en la sala, tachándolo de descarado y traidor, aunque eso último era mentira. Él jamás había sido un traidor. Era cierto que ayudaba a la orden, pero eso no significaba que estaba de su parte, así como no estaba de parte de su padre. Simplemente era observador de aquel desenlace que tendría el destino de Rin. O eso parecía a primera vista.

Timote se encargó de devolver el orden a la sala. El Grigori volteó a verse sutilmente entre sí, intercambiando silenciosas opiniones con la mirada, meditando esa revelación. El Vaticano estaba al pendiente de la posible traición de Mephisto al mantener vivo al hijo de Yuri Egin, sin embargo, nunca se esperaron esa "sorpresita" extra.

— ¿Cuál fue el propósito de sus acciones? — cuestionó el Grigori rosado, que era la mujer — ¿Por qué Fujimoto Shiro crió a este niño a nuestras espaldas y cómo justifica la presencia del Séptimo Rey Demonio de Gehena aquí, Señor Pheles?

Shiro no estaba presente. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, seguramente debido al escaso período de la estadía de Rin en la Vera Cruz, aún se encontraría cazando y controlando a Astaroth y su bola de esbirros. El Grigori estaba enterado, y aunque sólo ellos lo supieran, era bastante peligroso que en Asshia estuvieran 3 de los 8 príncipes del mundo demoniaco.

Era urgente lidiar con el Rey de la Putrefacción. Además, era conveniente que Shiro Fujimoto no se encontrara en la audiencia, sus lazos con el acusado se interpondrían en su labor. Desconocían ese dato, pero no sólo era por Rin, sino igual por Samael. Mephisto sonrió ampliamente, miró a ver a los Grigori directamente y respondió sin vacilar ni por un instante.

— ¡Para crear un arma que derrotará a Satán! — expuso con seguridad.

— ¿¡Qué!? — se sorprendió el Grigori azul, el más joven.

— ¿Para derrotar a Satán? — cuestionó el Grigori verde, el más viejo.

— ¿Pretende hacer de ellos un arma? — susurró la Grigori rosa.

Eso causó expectación en la sala. Esta vez no hubo cuchicheos, sólo intercambiaban miradas inseguras y recelosas. Más de la mitad deseaba en esos momentos no tener un cargo tan alto, debido a que eso generó que tuviesen que asistir a la audiencia, y veía con miedo a los acusados. El cargo por el cual estaban ahí era uno muy grave.

— Les ruego que no le hagan caso — dijo Timote — Ustedes saben bien la verdadera naturaleza del Señor Pheles y los de su clase.

Ese era un muy buen punto. ¿Cómo confiar en un demonio? Para la gran mayoría de los exorcistas eso era imposible, casi un tabú que no debía romperse, aunque para desgracia entre ellos hubiese valiosos aliados mitad demonio. El Grigori, por su parte, conocía cosas que el resto no. Por ello, a su pesar y sin importar el miedo que tengan, debían ser de mente abierta.

— Es verdad, sin lugar a duda alguna, que los demonios son nuestros enemigos jurados — habló la Gregori rosa — Pero, también es cierto, el hecho de que los hemos estado estudiando desde tiempos antiguos con el fin de aprender a lidiar con ellos.

— Sin embargo, la traición del Señor Pheles no es algo que podamos simplemente pasar por alto…— dijo el Grigori verde.

— No obstante, al habernos servido por ya más de 200 años, podemos decir que tenemos una importante cantidad de confianza en él — agregó el Grigori azul — Es una verdad innegable que no tenemos los medios para derrotar a Satán en este momento.

— Es un problema absoluto que ha estado atormentándonos por siglos…— habló el Grigori verde — Hay un alto grado de riesgo implicado en esto.

— Por lo que convertirlo en un arma a nuestro servicio…— tomó la palabra la Grigori rosada — Sería un recurso de doble filo.

Esas respuestas generaban angustia en los presentes, los cuales temerosos del desenlace, querían retirarse del lugar. Por cómo se estaba tornando el interrogatorio, estaban aterrorizados de que el Grigori fallara a favor de Mephisto, lo que significaría que esos dos demonios de sangre maldita seguirían respirando. Que seguirían viviendo…

— Deben considerar que quizá intente destruirnos desde dentro — intervino Timote, para alivio de muchos — Caerán justo en su trampa si lo escuchan.

Mephisto fijó la mirada en ese sujeto durante unos segundos, de manera disimulada, maldiciendo por dentro. Los Grigori ya casi estaban comiendo en la palma de su mano, justo como veces anteriores en el pasado, y aquel hombre tenía que interferir. Por su parte, Rin trataba de verse lo más sereno posible, de mantenerse callado y no "arruinar todo" como le había dicho Mephisto. Pero eso era muy difícil…

— Dejando de lado estas groseras interrupciones…— habló Samael, refiriéndose claramente a Timote, mientras veía a los Grigori — Tomemos esta rara oportunidad para presenciar cuánto poder reside en las llamas y sangre de Satán.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — cuestionó la Grigori rosado, mientras le veía señalar tanto a Rin como al peli-verde.

— Eventualmente comprenderán — aseguró el segundo Príncipe de Gehena — Su poder es un don que se nos ha otorgado… ¿Harían esta apuesta conmigo? — comentó con cierta emoción en su tono de voz.

— ¡No le escuchen! — contradijo Timote.

— ¿Qué apuesta? — dijo el Grigori rosado, mandando a callar a Timote con una seña de mano.

— ¿Okumura Rin, quien ha podido amansar al Rey de la Tierra Amaimon, se convertirá en el salvador de Asshia… — inició, gesticulando con ambas manos — o terminará como uno de los Reyes Demonio de Gehena? — y sonrió al ver la duda en los representantes del Grigori — ¿No tienen curiosidad de saber la respuesta de esa pregunta?

Intercambiaron miradas furtivas. Tenían miedo, eso era obvio, pero tal y como Mephisto decía tenían curiosidad. Esa era una gran desventaja del ser humano: su gran curiosidad. Mephisto se mantuvo calmado, aunque se percató que su hermano era muy testarudo, y a los pocos instantes los demás presentes se dieron cuenta también.

— ¡Se movió! — afirmó Timote.

— No me diga que ya está a punto de despertar — dijo el Grigori verde, con miedo a la afirmativa, siendo lo más serio posible.

— ¡Señor Pheles, haga algo al respecto! — exigió Timote.

— Ahora mismo sólo soy alguien que está detenido para un interrogatorio — dijo Mephisto al instante — Él no es un oponente fácil de contener, no puedo hacer nada para rectificar esta situación, considerando mi desafortunado estado actual.

— No puede estar bromeando…— fue uno de los murmullos que se escuchó en la sala.

Duda. Eso era. Debían dudar, motivados por su miedo, y ceder. Siempre era así. Por más de 200 años, cada que se encontraba en una situación similar, usaba sus "artimañas". Aunque él prefería llamarlo estrategia. Abogar por su parte, incitarlos a dudar y provocarles incertidumbre al respecto. Una vez logrado, el resultado era predecible y en su mayoría satisfactorio.

— Sin embargo, hay una solución fácil para esto — habló, llamando la atención de los presentes — Todo lo que tiene que hacer es levantar todos mis cargos, poner en libertad a Rin Okumura y bajo mi custodia, para luego convertirlo en un Caballero digno de ser un arma para el Vaticano.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto "ese" demonio? — cuestionó el Grigori verde.

— Antes dijo que Okumura Rin amansó al Rey de la Tierra — comentó el Grigori azul.

— ¿A qué se refiere con exactitud? — finalizó la Grigori rosado.

— Oh, eso — Mephisto siguió sonriente — Probablemente les resultará difícil de creer, pero este chico… ¡Logró domar a uno de los Ocho Reyes Demonio! Amaimon se ha puesto de su parte, como su aliado y como su familiar, hará cualquier cosa por él.

No hizo falta decir más, fueron capaces e intuitivos para deducir el resto. "Por lo tanto, si se despierta estando en una sala repleta de exorcistas y ve a Rin esposado con dos custodios apuntando sus armas a su cuello, ¿Qué creen que pasara?". Para su mala suerte, vieron como el demonio de la tierra volvió a moverse aún sin abrir los ojos, haciendo que el Cristal se cuarteara con rapidez.

— ¡Ahora, finalmente es tiempo para que decidan! — Mephisto habló al ver esa contención a punto de terminar de romperse — ¿A favor o en contra? ¿¡Cuál será!?

En ese momento, una de las cosas que más temían ocurrió, dejándolos sin aliento. El estruendoso sonido del cristal rompiéndose, y una respiración más se hizo audible. Vieron al Rey de la Tierra ponerse en pie, abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados de manera desconcertada. Cuando posó la vista en Rin y vio a sus captores, su mirada se volvió colérica.

— ¡Señor Pheles! — la Grigori rosado se dejó guiar por su intuición — ¡No nos importa cómo lo haga, pero en este momento, ponga a ese demonio bajo control!

— "Y cayeron…" — pensó complacido — ¡Entendido!

Con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, Mephisto le quitó las esposas a Rin e hizo que los custodios bajaran sus armas. Seguido, le dio un leve empujoncito al Okumura a la vez que le daba la Koumaken, quien aún no entendía del todo el mensaje. Pero bastó con seguir sus instintos, para usar la espada envainada y bloquear un zarpazo dirigido a los custodios proveniente de Amaimon.

— ¡Tranquilízate! — por fin cayó en cuenta.

— Pero ellos estaban…

— Estoy bien, ¿O acaso me vez con alguna herida? — cuestionó el menor, Amaimon se fijó del rasguño en su mejilla y Rin se percató de ello — No tengo ninguna herida de seriedad, tranquilízate por favor…— dijo lo último en un susurro.

— De acuerdo…— a regañadientes el demonio accedió.

Rin era su debilidad, una peor que su cola, y lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba que lo fuera. Sabía que no sería capaz de negarle nada, simplemente no podía y siempre terminaba accediendo. Desde la perspectiva de cualquier demonio, eso estaba absolutamente mal, él lo sabía perfectamente. Al parecer saber algo y ponerlo en práctica eran cosas muy distintas.

Así que, resignado a hacerle caso, se sentó en la barandilla del lugar designado para los acusados. Miró a ver al Grigori directamente, si bien ya no tenía esa expresión asesina en el rostro, su mirada era de total recelo. Era obvio a simple vista que no confiaba en ellos ni un poco. Para los presentes, principalmente el Grigori, fue algo impactante ver el nivel de "obediencia" de Amaimon hacia Rin.

— Eso fue prácticamente un chantaje — recriminó Timote — Gregori-sama, no deje que…

El Grigori le mandó a callar con un gesto de mano, interrumpiéndolo a media queja, lo cual dejó sorprendido a muchos. Estos se miraron a ver entre sí por última vez y, tras estar lo más seguros posible de lo siguiente, el Grigori verde se aclaró la voz. Aquello iba a ser una apuesta muy peligrosa, en lo personal por el bien de toda la humanidad, esperaba no equivocarse.

— Hemos decidido emitir nuestros votos a la "apuesta" del Señor Pheles — dijo el Grigori verde.

— ¿Se convertirá en el salvador de Asshia…— habló el Grigori azul — o se convertirá en un Rey Demonio empeñado en la destrucción?

— Todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es observar lo que suceda con él — finalizó la Grigori rosado.

"…y aquello sólo era la punta del iceberg…"

* * *

Callaron a Timote~ XD Por algo dicen que los problemas no vienen solos :D


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo trece: Arma.**_

"El camino que iba a recorrer no iba a ser fácil…"

Con la conclusión del Grigori, los demás exorcistas, incluido Timote Timowas, abandonaron la sala para su alivio. Sin embargo, tenían un cargo de consciencia, el cual consistía en saber del peligro andante que permanecería libre en Asshia. Y para colmo de males, no era sólo uno, sino dos.

— Tienen que seguir al pie de la letra las condiciones que les daremos para hacer que esto funcione — hablaron los 3 Grigori.

Eso tensó a Rin, llamó la atención de Mephisto y puso en alerta a Amaimon. Los Grigori notaron las distintas miradas que tenían encima, una expectante, otra ansiosa y la última totalmente fría. De ese trío de demonios, el que más les preocupaba, era el Rey de la Tierra. No conocían bien al sujeto en cuestión, ni querían conocerlo, pero estaban seguros que su temperamento era bastante impredecible.

— La primera es que pase un Examen de Certificación Exorcista después de concluir del todo esta audiencia — mencionó la Grigori rosado — Queremos ver los avances de esta "arma" suya, Señor Pheles.

— "Una treta ingeniosa…" ¡Por supuesto! — accedió aparentando seguridad — Es más que seguro que ese examen no será dificultad alguna, aunque hubiese deseado atrasar su presentación, después de todo ¿Por qué presentar un arma incompleta?

Fue suficiente para calmar las sospechas de los presentes, por lo menos, de manera temporal. Mephisto maldecía para sus adentros, aquella treta para intentar hacer caer su teatro era buena, pero nunca lo admitiría. Con disimulo, miró a ver a Rin, siendo sincero no estaba seguro que sus propias palabras fueran certeras. Era una apuesta imprudente…

— La segunda, es que una vez aprobado su examen, desempeñe sus funciones como exorcista — habló el Grigori azul — Sobra decir que el "Rey de la Tierra" tendrá que renunciar a su título de la nobleza demoniaca y permanecer al servicio del Vaticano.

Aquello causó que, por unos leves instantes Amaimon entrecerrara los ojos de manera peligrosa, lo cual los otros dos hijos de Satán notaron. ¿Qué decían esos humanos? ¿Qué Él, siendo el Rey de la Tierra renunciara a su título? ¡Eso era prácticamente un insulto! Y era una ofensa que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, aquel atrevimiento e insolencia se pagaba caro.

Iba a atacarlos, pero antes de moverse un milímetro del lugar donde estaba sentado, su mirada hizo contacto con la de Rin. El chico estaba preocupado y veía miedo en sus zafiros, notó sus ansias en escuchar su respuesta. Tuvo que desistir de descargar su creciente rabia sobre el Grigori, calmarse y mirar a ver a esa panda de humanos tan altaneros e irrespetuosos.

— Acepto la condición…— intentó que sus palabras no sonaran amenazantes ni cabreadas.

¿Acaso sabían todo lo que le costó obtener su título? ¡Vamos! Renunciar a su título era como renegar lo que era, simplemente estaba tirando todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios a la basura. Podría ser uno de los cinco hijos que tenía Satanás, pero, en Gehena no importaban los lazos sanguíneos. Ahí no te identificaban por tus parientes, claro que no, tus congéneres te reconocían por tu cargo.

Sino tenías cargo, literalmente, no eras nada. Y un título era el cargo más alto, claro que posterior al de su padre, que se podía obtener. De antaño, solamente existían 7 Reyes, pero él logró de hacerse de un título. Reconocieron su fuerza y poder, proclamándolo Rey de la Tierra, tras mostrar lo capaz que era para el cargo. Inclusive se hizo del Séptimo puesto relegando a Astaroth, que tenía más antigüedad que él, al último de estos.

— La tercera condición — habló el Grigori verde — Será ponerlos bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día, siendo responsabilidad del líder de la Rama Japonesa y no se les permitirá abandonar la Ciudad a menos que sea para una misión.

"Malditos Grigori", fue lo que se le pasó por la mente a Mephisto, sin mostrar su nerviosismo. Todas y cada una de las condiciones, para su suerte o desgracia, estaban ligadas unas con otras. En pocas palabras, si Rin no cumplía con la primera, era obvio que no podría cumplir las demás. Eso era lo que abrumaba al demonio de cabello morado.

— ¡Por supuesto! — aseguró nuevamente — He de suponer que este asunto se mantendrá fuera del conocimiento del Paladín Shiro Fujimoto, ¿No es así? — preguntó mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Ante su cuestionamiento, el Grigori intercambió miradas, para ponerse de acuerdo. Siendo el Paladín, el rango más alto de un exorcista, Shiro Fujimoto debía tener conocimiento del tema. Sin embargo, debido a sus lazos con el prospecto a "arma", era más que seguro que eso nublaría su juicio. Y, por lo tanto, intentaría apelar y conseguir condiciones "especiales" para el "Niño demonio".

— Shiro Fujimoto se mantendrá al margen de este asunto — sentenciaron los Grigori.

— Con esto, queda concluida la audiencia de manera oficial — anunció el Grigori azul.

Esa fue la señal clara para Mephisto de que se retirasen. Siempre que asistía a un juicio, interrogatorio o audiencia, era igual. Así que se dio media vuelta, tranquilo, y se encaminó a la salida de la sala. Rin y Amaimon le imitaron. Uno estando más relajado, y el otro, se mantenía debatiendo internamente consigo mismo. Apenas se alejaron lo suficiente de ahí, al llegar a uno de los desolados pasillos, Mephisto suspiró.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar? — por su tono de voz, el peli-morado al fin dejaba a relucir su preocupación.

— Tendré que presentar…el examen para ser un exorcista — respondió Rin, totalmente incómodo.

— Corrección — Mephisto le miró con seriedad — Tendrás que presentar en media hora más el Examen de Certificación para Exorcista y aprobarlo lo mejor posible.

— No le veo diferencia — dijo el menor.

Mephisto suspiró nuevamente con cansancio. Miró a ver a Rin, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras la cola obscura de este pivoteaba levemente. No imaginó que en el instante que el chico se presentara ante él, Mephisto tendría que ir al Vaticano al notar que uno de los espías de estos se encontraba observándoles, pues uno registró en el acto el ataque de Astaroth.

Tampoco que, tras enterarse del interrogatorio, al ir a buscar a Rin se encontraría con que el equipo especial del Vaticano ya estuviese ahí. El mismo, tras ver que Amaimon estaba plantándoles batalla, tuvo que retenerlo en un cristal para evitar agravar el problema. Al convencer de llevar él a ambos, gracias al miedo de los exorcistas hacia esos dos demonios, aprovechó el breve viaje para darle una rápida explicación a Rin de lo que iría a pasar.

— Debes aprobarlo — habló Samael — De lo contrario, probablemente acabarán como experimento del Vaticano, y de intentar escapar estoy seguro que se me dará la orden de matarlos a ambos en el acto. O aún peor…

— ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? — cuestionó Rin, estando escéptico.

— Podrían ordenarle a Shiro Fujimoto acabar con ustedes — respondió sin rodeos.

Eso dejó sin habla a Rin, ¿Qué forzarían a su propio padre a asesinarlo? ¡Él jamás lo haría! Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Yukio, ¿Y si usaban a su hermano cómo rehén para forzar a su padre a matarlos? Era más que seguro que los idiotas del Vaticano usarían cualquier recurso a su disposición con tal de lograr su objetivo, excusándose de ser lo "mejor para la humanidad".

— Voy a aprobar ese maldito examen — aseguró Rin, lleno de confianza — Si el llorón de Yukio lo aprobó con notas altas, yo aprobaré el examen con honores.

— Por el bien de todos espero que así sea — contestó Mephisto.

Sí, claro que Rin sabía que Yukio era un jodido exorcista, y para colmo era el más joven en la historia en volverse uno. Pero no era de extrañar, su gemelo empezó a entrenar desde los 7 años, aunque no era el único. Rin, a pesar de que ello quedara fuera de su conocimiento, no se quedaría atrás.

— Tenlo por seguro — dijo Rin — "Aunque no me agrade mucho la idea…"

— Por otro lado, Amaimon… — le llamó el demonio de espacio-tiempo — Hay muchas cosas que debo tratar contigo.

El demonio dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, miró a ver a su hermano, hacer contacto visual le afirmó sus dudas. No iba a negar que tenía miedo. Su hermano mayor podía hacerlo pedazos si quisiera. Eso le tenía preocupado, aún más a sabiendas de que había roto una de las reglas que Samael le había puesto y le indicó que jamás debía romper.

El peli-morado se despidió de Rin después de darle indicaciones, y tras coger a Amaimon de la ropa cual felino llevando a su cría, desapareció en una bola de humo rosado. El Okumura quiso decir algo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Suspiró y se dirigió al sitio indicado. Sabía que Mephisto no habría ido muy lejos debido a la tercera condición del Grigori.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala designada, respiró hondo e ingresó. Al entrar vio a cinco exorcistas de alto rango, los cuales serían sus examinadores, al notar su insistente escrutinio tuvo que sujetar la correa de su estuche para poder calmarse. Volvió a respirar hondo por última vez, y miró a verlos de manera determinada. Pasaría el examen sin importar qué.

Mientras tanto, en un espacio desconocido, se hallaban Mephisto y Amaimon. Ese lugar era la brecha en la cual Samael yacía mientras decidía a qué lugar y fecha reaparecería. El primero regañaba al segundo. Le veía de manera molesta, reprochándole con la mirada. ¿Acaso su hermano era tan estúpido como para no poder seguir unas cuantas reglas?

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que ocasionaste?

— No fue mi culpa — se defendió el peli-verde — La culpa la tuvo Astaroth por-…

— Aunque Astaroth no los hubiese atacado, lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro — reclamó con molestia — Tu presencia con la de Rin atraía a los demonios, incluso el mismo Lucifer pudo haber pedido venir a Asshia y yo no hubiese podido negarme.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a nuestro padre? — murmuró Amaimon, dado que, si Lucifer pedía venir y su padre lo apoyaba, su hermano tendría que obedecer.

— Podría destruirme con facilidad, eso es cierto, pero mientras me mantenga en Asshia no puede ponerme ni un dedo encima — respondió Samael — Y, sea cual sea el caso, no planeó volver a Gehena.

— Entonces…— Amaimon miró a verlo fijamente — ¿Tienes miedo de lo que piense Shiro Fujimoto de ti?

Por primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, vio a Samael dar un respingo. Parecía que le había pillado con las manos en la masa. Vaya, ver la cara seria, pero preocupada, de su hermano era un espectáculo único y muy pocas veces apreciable. Así que no era el único que estaba "atado" afectivamente con un humano. De cierta forma, el peli-verde ya estaba al tanto de eso.

— Así que tenía razón…

— En cualquier caso — le interrumpió Samael — ¿Sabes lo que pasará si Rin no aprueba el examen?

— Va a aprobarlo — respondió mordiéndose la uña.

— No tienes forma de estar seguro de eso.

— La tengo — aseguró, tranquilo — Le he estado enseñando a Rin todo lo que sé.

Eso tomó un poco en sorpresa al mayor. Desde que los vio en el dormitorio, horas atrás, siendo atacados por esos exorcistas se hizo una idea. Según él, deducía que Rin y Amaimon habrían estado en contacto por algún tiempo. El por ello explicaba porqué el Okumura tenía conocimiento con la katana.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — temía la respuesta.

— Ya van 10 años — respondió con simpleza.

— ¡AMAIMON!

El susodicho se encogió en su lugar mientras se tapaba los oídos, debido al chillido que dio su hermano, si ese regaño se prolongaba terminarían dejándolo sordo a ese paso.

Su condición física y conocimiento sobre Farmacología Anti-demonios, Estudio de la Sagrada Escritura, Demonología, Clases de Grimorio, Círculos Mágicos y Técnicas de Sello y lo que más odiaba, que era la Recitación de Versos Fatales, fue lo que evaluaron, primeramente. Historia fue un juego de niños. Los Meister igual.

También juzgaron sus habilidades de campo, haciéndolo enfrentarse a algunos demonios, los cuales no fueron gran cosa. Claro que, en algunos casos debía hacerlo con las herramientas con las que contaba un exorcista, y otras le permitían utilizar su espada. Y, por ende, sus llamas. Aunque intentaba no recurrir a ellas, por el miedo de los presentes y porque no le gustaba depender de los poderes de Satán.

— "Me enoja reconocerlo, pero…" — pensó uno de los exorcistas — El candidato, Okumura Rin, concluyó el examen con honores.

No podían mentir, puesto que, aunque Rin no tuviese forma de saberlo el Grigori lo estaba observando. Desde su sitio, los tres representantes se miraron entre sí, satisfechos. El examen de Rin no era normal. El chico no lo notaba debido al entrenamiento que siguió con Amaimon, pero ese examen solía ser difícil para cualquier otro prospecto a exorcista.

Además, no sólo por el nivel de dificultad, sino por la modalidad. Queriendo saber si Mephisto mentía o no, aparte de comprobar el potencial de su "arma", el examen acababa hasta donde Rin quisiese. No quería decir que podía dejar el examen a medias, todo lo contrario, significaba que podría escoger el cargo que quisiese y ese sería el examen que presentaría.

— "Cuando salga de este sitio, le agradeceré a Amaimon" — pensó el chico.

No era tonto, sabía que no podría decir "Bien, cabrones, quiero el rango de Canciller" y enfrentarse a ciegas al examen. Mephisto le advirtió que escogiese bien, y tratara de no meter la pata, de lo contrario, habría graves consecuencias. Por ello, tras exprimirse el cerebro tratando de hilar el rango exorcista con lo que saldría en el examen, hizo una elección bastante acertada.

— Ve a esta sala — indicó uno de ellos.

Rin le hizo caso, quería retirarse de ahí de una buena vez, estar rodeado de tantos exorcistas era incómodo.

El regaño de Amaimon duró horas, pero gracias a sus poderes, Mephisto los reapareció en el Vaticano justo minutos antes de que Rin concluyese su examen. Caminaron hasta una sala en especial, en la cual se podía ver lo que pasaba en la sala en la cual se encontraba el menor. Ver que progresaba con creces no sorprendió a Mephisto, así que procedió a iniciar los trámites que eran más que seguro que tendría que hacerlos.

El Grigori clavó la vista en Amaimon, mientras eran protegidos por sus mejores exorcistas, y Mephisto se interponía entre ellos. El peli-verde les sostuvo unos largos segundos la mirada, hasta que la desvió a uno de los monitores, viendo al Okumura. Y repasó lo siguiente: ¿Realmente valía la pena? Una voz en su mente se encargó de contestarle de inmediato.

— Yo, Amaimon, renunció a mi título de Rey de la Tierra — dijo finalmente, quitando los broches de su vestimenta.

Aquellos broches en forma de huesos cruzados que llevaba no eran sólo de adorno, eran símbolos que certificaban su cargo, y tenía 7 en total debido a su puesto. Los observó por última vez, y los dejó en el escritorio del Grigori, mientras los exorcistas seguían con la guardia alta. Hacer eso…quería decir que ahora era un simple demonio.

Los 3 Grigori también miraron los monitores, asombrados de lo "fiel" que era el "subordinado" de Rin, aunque sin mostrarlo. Por lo que pasaba en estos, la Grigori rosado dio la orden de que tuviesen listo el carnet, que dentro de poco entregarían. No tardó mucho para que Rin ingresara a la habitación. No imaginó ver a Mephisto y al peli-verde ahí.

— Okumura Rin — le habló la Grigori rosado.

— Este carnet es tu identificación como exorcista — dijo el Grigori verde, dándole con cautela dicho objeto, el cual el joven tomó.

— Y estos — el Grigori azul mostró dos broches, los cuales todo exorcista portaba en su ropa, los cuales le dio al chico — Certifican que realmente lo eres.

— ¿Por qué dos? — cuestionó, viendo que Mephisto sólo tenía uno.

— Uno es tuyo — dijo la Grigori rosado — El otro, es para tu familiar, el cual al igual que tú queda bajo servicio del Vaticano — le recordó.

"…pero, no tendría que recorrerlo solo"

* * *

¡Lo hizo! ¡Amaimon lo hizo...renunció a su cargo! Como dijo chicken little: ¡El cielo se cae en pedazos! XD


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo catorce: Convivencia.**_

— ¿Puedo contar con qué puedo dejarlos solos sin que hagan nada estúpido ni imprudente? — escucharon la voz de Samael.

— Sí, sí, ahora ve a tu cita con mi padre — respondió Rin mientras leía un manga.

— ¿Cita…? — Mephisto enrojeció.

— Según leí, eso hacen las parejas humanas — comentó Amaimon.

— Sí, por eso, ya vete a tu cita — agregó Rin.

— ¡No voy a eso! — se quejó Mephisto — ¡Ambos lo saben bien!

Esta vez no contestaron, Rin se mantenía ocupado leyendo el tomo de manga y Amaimon se entretenía intentando comprender algunas expresiones humanas que salían en este. Con resignación, el mayor de los demonios suspiro, e hizo aparecer su sombrilla. No había pasado ni una hora desde que habían abandonado el Vaticano, y una vez ahí, el sermón del siglo les fue dado por Mephisto.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tú y el viejo dan casi los mismos sermones — dijo Rin de pronto — Se nota que son novios~

Ante eso, Mephisto volvió a enrojecer, silenciosamente contó hasta tres y desapareció en una nube de humo rosado. No podía refutar eso. Realmente era pareja de Shiro, sin embargo, como había dicho él prefería no mezclar asuntos privados con los laborales. Por eso se mantenía a distancia con sus conocidos, más con aquellos que significarían pérdida a su diversión, o eran preciados para él. En especial por los demonios.

— Hihihi — Rin formó una amplia sonrisa — Se mordió la lengua.

— ¿Morder la lengua? — cuestionó Amaimon, mientras imaginaba algo así.

— No hablo tan a lo literal — dijo Rin, sudando la gota gorda.

Apareció en el monasterio, o por lo menos, los restos de la iglesia que había en este. Miró a ver hacia todos lados, aunque las personas comunes no pudiesen verlo, yacían ahí los cadáveres de varios demonios. Estos eran removidos por los Doctor, los cuales eran ayudados por los Aria, tenían bastante trabajo que hacer. Siguió caminando, mientras buscaba con la mirada, al parecer él no estaba ahí.

Rin Okumura, el menor de sus hermanos, era un niño rebelde e irrespetuoso. ¡Oh, por todos los demonios! Aún recordaba a ese mismo mocoso burlón cuando este era un crío. Vaya que había una enorme diferencia. Antes era muy mono y un niño agradable, ahora, parecería que sería su dolor de muelas de por vida. ¿Cómo Shiro podía tener tanta paciencia hacia Rin?

— Vaya, vaya — dijo apareciendo en un cementerio — Tal parece que tuvieron una reñida pelea con Astaroth.

Había tenido que recorrer las calles, saltando de techo en techo, para ubicar a Shiro. No le importaba ser visto en público, claro, por las pocas personas que tuvieran una vista "especial" y aún se encontraban recorriendo las calles a esas horas de la madrugada. En esos momentos, debido a su presencia en la audiencia, portaba su uniforme de exorcista. Si le veían, los demás sabrían identificarle, aún más al traer consigo su sombrilla.

— Más de lo que te imaginas — contestó Shiro, estirándose — Ya estoy algo viejo para estar protegiendo críos.

Mephisto se ladeó un poco para ver el tiradero que había hecho Astaroth. Cadáveres humanos regados por aquí y por allá, por eso fue al cementerio, para tener cuerpos a la disposición de sus esbirros. Paseó la vista, hasta dar con el cuerpo inconsciente de un joven, quien era purificado por Nagamoto y Kyodo. Más atrás, en una vasija, se encontraba Astaroth siendo custodiado por los otros dos exorcistas.

— No imaginé que te llevara tanto tiempo controlar a Astaroth, Señor Paladín de la Orden — dijo con aire burlón el peli-morado.

— Bueno, no es fácil impedir que sus esbirros vayan tras de Rin — dijo el aludido, mientras se estiraba de nuevo — Tomó alrededor de todo un día entero. Dios, quiero echarme una buena siesta, no he dormido nada.

— ¿No irás a ver a Rin primero? — cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— Estará bien, cuento con que lo estarás cuidando — enfatizó con una sonrisa.

Literalmente, Mephisto se mordió la lengua, ¿Cuidarlo? ¡Un poco más y lo ejecutaban en el Vaticano! Regresó la sonrisa, sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre eso, intentarle mentir a Fujimoto era una de las pocas misiones imposibles para él. Por eso, se alegraba de haberle hecho aquella pregunta al Grigori, era mejor si Shiro no sabía del tema. En silencio, acompañó a los exorcistas de vuelta al monasterio, estos se veían agotados.

En especial Shiro, quien se sobaba de vez en cuando la parte posterior del cuello, algunas veces hacía esto con su tabique nasal. Falta de sueño y fatiga. Nagamoto, Kyodo, Izumi y Maruta estaban igual, de hecho, el más joven ya comenzaba a dormirse de pie. La única razón de que siguiese despierto, era porque Maruta se lo impedía.

— ¿Seguros que pueden solos con esto? — preguntó Shiro al cuarteto.

— Vamos, Shiro-san — comenzó Maruta — Sólo es papeleo.

— Usted vaya a descansar — recomendó Izumi, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto.

— Nosotros nos encargamos — comentó Kyodo.

Tras ver a Nagamoto, y que este asintiese, Shiro procedió a hacerles caso. Dios, mantener a raya a todos esos demonios para impedir que fueran detrás de Rin, fue demasiado agotador. Izumi había quedado encargado de perseguir y neutralizar a los que se colaban de la defensa principal, los cuales intentaban entrar al pasillo subterráneo, manteniendo así a salvo al muchacho.

Por su parte, él y los demás tuvieron que perseguir a Astaroth. Kyodo, Maruta y Nagamoto se encargaban de los esbirros de este, mientras que él se enfrentaba al Rey de la Putrefacción. La cosa se complicó bastante cuando Astaroth huyó al cementerio, en el cual después de romper un sinfín de lapidas, llamó a más de sus siervos. Eso generó un completo desastre.

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? — preguntó Shiro, señalándolo.

— Yo también soy un exorcista — respondió con simpleza — Tengo el cargo de Caballero Honorario, así que quiera o no, debo respetar las reglas que me da el Vaticano.

— Oh~, ¿Lo dice la persona que se supone no debe abandonar la Ciudad Cruz Verdadera sin una orden especial? — se burló el Paladín — Hablando en serio, ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Mierda, mierda, y mil veces mierda. Suspiró con resignación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel simple humano era capaz de ver más allá de sus mentiras? ¡Oh, vamos! Era capaz de mentirle al mismísimo Papa en la cara, con todo el descaro del mundo, ¿Pero no a él? Simplemente absurdo. Si alguien, unos 33 años atrás, le hubiese dicho que le ocurriría algo así lo hubiese tachado de loco.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, pensando en que responder. ¿Siempre que estaba con Fujimoto debía quedarse con la mente en blanco? Hasta que un rayo de luz le iluminó el cerebro, claro ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió eso en primer lugar? Ah sí, porque cuando estaba con Shiro quedaba casi idiotizado, realmente increíble. ¿Podía ocultarle cosas a su padre con facilidad, pero no a aquel exorcista?

— Al parecer la falta de sueño te afecta más de lo que parece — respondió con una expresión aburrida y levemente irritada — ¿Recuerdas a quién acogí el día de ayer?

Shiro pareció pensarlo un poco, hasta que soltó un suave "Oh". Samael tenía razón, el sueño le estaba afectando. Supuso que estaba así vestido para recibir a Rin, y este no se extrañara por la usual vestimenta del Caballero Honorario, lo cual era lo común. Sin embargo, eso no le contestaba porque Mephisto seguía vestido así, sabía lo mucho que odiaba ese uniforme.

— Le di un pequeño recorrido a Rin tras haber hecho los papeleos necesarios para que ingrese a la academia — dijo adivinando la duda de Shiro — Ahora que ha pasado lo de Astaroth, no puede salir de la ciudad y no puede estar sin supervisión.

— Y debido a ello ya no puede dejar la escuela y meterse a trabajar — mencionó Shiro, completando aquel comentario.

— Correcto — en eso, colocó su mano en el hombro del Paladín.

Con esta acción, estando fuera de la mira de los exorcistas, Mephisto los hizo desaparecer en una nube de humo rosa. Cuando esta se disipó, ellos se encontraban ahora en la mansión de Samael, en una habitación previamente preparada. Como todo en aquel lugar, estaba lujosamente amueblado, cualquiera tendría envidia del estilo de vida del demonio peli-morado.

— Ahora, ¿Por qué no-…?

Antes de que Samael pudiese completar su frase, Shiro se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, quedando profundamente dormido casi al instante. Un suspiró fue dado por el segundo Rey de Gehena, era predecible. Los humanos, al contrario que sus congéneres y él, necesitaban dormir. Para un demonio, dormir no era vital, sino una opción. Y él, tras convivir con Shiro, adquirió aquel hábito.

Miró unos cuantos segundos al de cabello gris, rememorando todos los recuerdos que tenía con él, ¿Shiro le odiaría si supiese lo que pasó en el Vaticano? Estaba casi seguro que la respuesta era sí. Poco a poco, esos dos niños se habían hecho un lugar muy importante en la vida de Shiro, en especial Rin. Así que, si algo llegase a pasarle a alguno de los gemelos, en especial al mayor… Fujimoto jamás se lo perdonaría, ni siquiera a él, que era su pareja incluso antes de que esos críos existieran.

— No soy un maldito peluche — susurró con una venita de enojo en la sien.

Mientras lo observaba, y recordaba, en un descuido Shiro terminó abrazándolo. Y no era un abrazo cualquiera, era un abrazo de oso, el paladín lo usaba como peluche. Quiso quejarse, pero era inútil dado que el contrario estaba dormido, así que suspiró. No tenía pensado forcejear, al hacer eso, despertaría al agotado Paladín. Era una de las cosas que menos quería.

Así que se acomodó, tendría que esperar a que Shiro despertase, y luego le reclamaría. Al pensar en su futuro reclamo, como si de una cachetada se tratase, un hecho importante le dejó avergonzado. ¿Qué no bastaba con desaparecerse de ahí contando hasta tres? Joder con eso. Se planteó hacerlo, pero…estaba cómodo así, además que el innecesario hábito de dormir le venció. Igual él había tenido un día atareado.

~El mismo día, en la tarde~

— ¡Rin! — de una patada, Shiro abrió la puerta de una habitación.

— ¡Viejo! — de un salto, Rin se puso de pie — ¿¡Qué no eras tú el que decía que primero se debe tocar antes de-…!?

— ¡Me alegra que te encuentres bien! — interrumpiendo su queja, fue abrazado por el mayor.

Bien, aquello le fue sorpresivo. Apenas Mephisto los dejó a él y Amaimon solos, terminó de leer el tomo del manga y después de cenar, se había ido a dormir. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo dormir junto al demonio peli-verde, lo cual sumado a su comodidad y el estrés que recién experimentó ocasionó que durmiese hasta casi medio día. Tras despertar, había comido algo y desempacado la mayoría de sus cosas.

Conversaba amenamente con Amaimon, hasta que este sacó su llave infinita y repentinamente abandonó la habitación. A Rin apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para esconder su cola. Debió esperar que su padre viniese a verle tarde o temprano, no iba a estar lidiando con Astaroth por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? — cuestionó, tras separarse de Shiro — Todos están actuando extraño.

— Mephisto me comentó que te llevó a ver la ciudad — Fujimoto fingió demencia.

— ¡Oye! No desvíes el tema — se quejó el muchacho — "Ese payaso…aunque fue una buena excusa"

— Por cierto, ¿Has ido ya a ver a Yukio? — cuestionó el mayor fingiendo no haberle oído.

— No, ni siquiera sé en que dormitorio está — respondió de forma quejumbrosa, accediendo a dejar el tema de lado por ahora.

— Se encuentra en el dormitorio 3, habitación 504 — dijo Shiro ante la queja de Rin — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verle de una vez?

No hizo falta que respondiera, cogió la katana y bajó las escaleras en compañía de su padre. Se sentía nervioso por eso. ¿Descubrirían que ya sabía sobre su descendencia demoniaca? Realmente eso no le preocupaba tanto como debería, llevaba ocultándoles eso por una década, mantener el teatro un tiempo más no era problema. ¿Qué supiesen de lo que pasó en el Vaticano? ¡Bingo!

— ¿Hermano? — Yukio mostró sorpresa al verle — "Así que está bien" ¿Qué hacen aquí ambos? — cuestionó al notar a su padre.

— Bueno, decidí mudarme a la Ciudad y como Rin todavía es menor de edad tuve que traerlo conmigo — respondió Shiro, sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¿Rin también estudiará aquí o intentará buscar trabajo? — cuestionó Yukio, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Dudo que consiga trabajo pronto — se burló el de cabello gris — Conseguí que presentara un examen de admisión en la Academia Cruz Verdadera, y tal como había dicho Maruta, logro ingresar.

— Me alegra saber que iré a la misma academia que mi hermano — expresó Yukio.

Rin se sentía ajeno a la conversación. Puede que le molestara, pero también apreciaba que lo que él conocía como su familia intentara protegerle y dejarle al margen del peligro, aunque ahora ya fuese en vano. Se rascó la nuca, ¿Tendría que seguir estudiando? Mephisto le había dicho que sí cuando puso un pie en la Ciudad, pero tenía la esperanza que tras lo del Grigori, ya no tuviese que hacerlo.

— ¿En qué dormitorio te estás alojando? — preguntó Yukio — "Seguramente que Fausto-san le habrá puesto en uno de los antiguos"

— En el dormitorio 8 — respondió ante la cuestión — En el piso y habitación…no recuerdo que número.

— Típico de ti — rió el menor de los gemelos.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste cuatro ojos!? — chilló el mayor.

— Compórtate, Rin. ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? — dijo Shiro.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya soy un adulto.

— ¿Un adulto? ¿Cuál adulto? No veo a ningún adulto además de mi — comentó lo último en un alto tono burlesco.

— ¡Oye! — replicó el joven, ofendido por eso.

Internamente, cada uno de los tres se relajó. Por su parte, Shiro y Yukio se alegraban que Rin estuviese bien a pesar del ataque de Astaroth. Y, Rin, se alegraba que su relación con su padre y su gemelo siguiesen intactos. Estaba determinados a evitar que se preocuparan de más por él, así que se ganaría la confianza del Vaticano, para ahorrarles los malos tragos a esos dos.

* * *

Sabían que no podía matar a Shiro, además, quería saber... ¿Cómo sería si Shiro estuviese vivo? No quería dejar solo a Samael '3'


	15. Chapter 15

¡AVISOS PARROQUIALES! :3 Aunque serán mencionados de poquito en poquito (para no hacerles un revoltijo) desde este capítulo habrán con respecto a la segunda temporada algunos spoiler, así que, si no han visto la 2da tempo...(lo cual dudo, esperamos tanto para una temporada nueva que creo que la gran mayoría ya la habrá visto) por si querían verla pues ya les advertí :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo quince: Clases de exorcismo._**

"Debía cumplir las misiones al pie de la letra…"

Se preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí, mientras tenía un tic en la ceja e inspeccionaba a los demás. Había un total de ocho estudiantes, incluyéndolo a él, los cuales estaban formados por grupitos. Estos hablaban amenamente, a excepción de él, que se encontraba apartado de los demás. Aquello tenía que ser una jodida broma…

— Ese maldito payaso — masculló Rin.

— * Por lo menos Aniue te solucionó en parte tu misión * — comentó Amaimon.

— Supongo que tienes razón…— susurró tratando de calmarse.

Ese primer día infernal para él, Amaimon le acompañaba, y con suerte podría acompañarlo las siguientes clases de preparación. ¿Cómo es que se encontraba ahí? Por una metida de pata. ¿Cómo es que Amaimon le acompañaba? Fácil, se había transformado en un curioso hámster verde, pasando desapercibido para todos los presentes. O bueno, para casi todos a excepción de 2…

~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~

Era amaneciendo el día antes de ir a orientación académica, y como siempre, bajó al comedor. Una vez ahí, procedió a desayunar, degustando aquella rica comida. Mientras tanto, Amaimon comía una tarta de fresas, que igual había aparecido junto a su desayuno en una de las tantas mesas del lugar. Cuando terminó, acomodó los cuencos en la charola dejándola en la barra de la cocina, y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a su habitación cuando…

— Momento — antes de retirarse de ahí, reparó en algo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — cuestionó Amaimon.

— Si estamos viviendo únicamente nosotros dos aquí, dado que Yukio está en otro dormitorio y mi padre se está quedando en un apartamento en la ciudad…— dijo en tono pensativo — ¿Quién prepara el desayuno?

— Yo no sé cocinar — dijo Amaimon señalándose.

— Y yo no he cocinado desde que llegué aquí…

El rostro del Okumura palideció, ¿Y si alguien se había colado al dormitorio, envenenándolo con la comida sin que él se diese cuenta? No, imposible, de ser así Amaimon había pillado a esa persona en cuestión desde el primer instante. Así que, ¿Quién sería? Ver aquella expresión bastó para el peli-verde.

— Quizá fue Ukobach — respondió mordiéndose la uña.

— ¿El demonio cocinero? — cuestionó Rin.

— Sí — asintió el mayor — Es uno de los familiares de Aniue.

— Ya veo…— miró de reojo la obscura cocina.

Decidió regresar a su habitación. Durante esos días, habían ocurrido unas cuantas cosillas. En primera, se enteró de que Nagamoto, Kyodo, Maruta e Izumi se quedaron en el monasterio para atenderlo y así permitir que Shiro se quedase en la ciudad. En la noche, solía ir al apartamento de su padre junto con Yukio, que era donde cenaban. Mientras él estaba fuera, Amaimon solía aburrirse bastante.

En segundo lugar, dos días atrás, Mephisto le había citado en su mansión. Cuando llegó, el peli-morado le recalcó la gravedad de su situación actual, sermoneándolo de nuevo prácticamente. Le habían entregado su uniforme como exorcista, daba gracias que fuera opcional portarlo en misiones, aunque ante una audiencia o algo así era obligatorio. Aparte…

— ¿Materiales de exorcistas? — dijo Amaimon — ¿Para que quieres eso?

— Si alguna vez me toca hacer una misión en grupo, tengo que usar las herramientas de un exorcista y evitar usar mis llamas — respondió el de cabellos obscuros.

— Ya veo — Amaimon se mantenía flotando de cabeza en el aire — Quizá Aniue sepa, él lleva viviendo en Asshia por más de 200 años.

Eso llamó la atención de Rin, Amaimon tenía razón, Mephisto era igual un exorcista. Así que debía saber dónde conseguir aquellos materiales, o por lo menos, tener una idea de dónde obtenerlos. Más que seguro era que no podía preguntarle a su gemelo, mucho menos a su padre, y Amaimon no sabía. Samael era su única opción.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde conseguir materiales para exorcista?

— Eso mismo.

A fin de cuentas, cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde, se decantó por ir a ver a Samael. Fue caminando, por el sendero que quedaba oculto a vista de los curiosos, para poder ir acompañado parcialmente por Amaimon. Dado un momento, el peli-verde regresó al dormitorio, no sabía si Shiro Fujimoto estaría ahí. Era mejor prevenir que lamentarse después.

Así que, apenas llegó ahí, fue a buscar a Samael. Lo encontró en la enorme sala de estar, la misma dónde lo recibió la primera vez, mientras tomaba una taza de té. La sorpresa que mostró el peli-morado no fue mucha, pero bastaba para hacerle saber que no lo esperaba ahí, había sido algo sorpresivo. Sin embargo, no era una visita desagradable.

— Como comprenderás yo no utilizo esas cosas debido a que soy uno de los Reyes Demonio — respondió ante la cuestión.

— Entonces venir aquí-…

— Pero — le interrumpió, dando un sorbo a su té — La sabiduría nutre el alma, además de que soy un Caballero Honorario, no saber algo así sería lamentable para mi

— ¿Sabes o no? — Rin frunció el ceño.

— Que grosero — murmuró Mephisto — Claro que sé.

El silencio se hizo presente, lo único que se escuchaba era el tic-tac del reloj de la habitación. Rin se mantenía callado, y Mephisto se mantenía observándolo. Transcurrió un rato así, mientras Mephisto tranquilamente sorbía de su té con morosidad, fue entonces, cuando una venita saltó en la frente de Rin.

— ¡Dímelo entonces! — fue su límite.

— Que impaciente — volvió a quejarse Samael — El lugar al que tienes que ir es a la tienda de exorcistas Futsuyama.

— Ya veo — Rin sonrió, aparentemente, apenado de su diatriba anterior — ¿Y cómo se supone que llegó ahí?

Mephisto suspiró con cansancio, pudiese que Rin quedase como un exorcista que completó su examen con honores, pero seguía sin comprender muchas cosas. Cosas que eran básicas aprender, claro, a menos que quisiese quedar en ridículo o que Shiro les pillase antes de tiempo. En una de sus manos hizo aparecer una llave, la cual era muy especial.

— ¿Una llave?

— No es una llave ordinaria — respondió Mephisto y se la arrojó — Es una llave de Yohinten, otorgadas solamente a exorcistas calificados, es un objeto muy valioso así que debes cuidar muy bien de él. No pienso estar reponiéndote las llaves, además…

— Si la pierdo y alguien la encuentra será peligroso, ¿Cierto?

— Estás en lo correcto.

De nuevo se formó ese silencio. Mephisto, de sorbo en sorbo, se acabó su té mientras Rin le observaba. Por su parte, el demonio mayor no tenía idea de porqué Rin seguía ahí, ya le había dicho lo que quería. Así que, ¿Qué razón tendría el menor de sus hermanos para permanecer ahí? Sí, el al igual que Amaimon, excluían a Yukio debido a que este podría considerarse "humano"

Habiendo decidido decirle de una vez evitando llamarlo después vio cómo, tras chasquear los dedos, Mephisto apareció un sobre. Dicho sobre, se le fue entregado. Miró a ver este con detalle, siendo de color obscuro, con una etiqueta blanca que revelaba que el mismo Grigori se lo había enviado. Al parecer, iba muy en serio lo de "Asunto extremadamente confidencial".

— Es tu primera misión — Mephisto le respondió con antelación.

Abrió el sobre, curioso de su contenido, ¿Qué le tocaría hacer? ¿Acabar con un demonio? Esperaba que no fuese una trampa que lo mandara directo a su perdición o algo así. Sacó la hoja del sobre, viendo que en una de sus esquinas tenía un sello complejo de color azul, supuso que sería el sello oficial del Grigori. Leyó rápidamente lo que tendría que hacer.

— ¿Es en serio?

— No todas las misiones son "divertidas" — enfatizó Mephisto — Y, desde luego, no será la única que te llegue.

.

.

— ¡Que bien sabe!

— ¡Por supuesto! Lo cociné yo después de todo — Rin sonaba orgulloso.

— Lástima que sólo seas bueno en la cocina.

— ¡Atrévete a repetir eso, Viejo! — chilló ante el comentario de Shiro.

Tras hablar con Samael, había vuelto al dormitorio y conversado con Amaimon. Tendrían que tener bastante cuidado a partir de ahora, en especial por la primera misión de Rin, quien aún no sabía cómo llevarla a cabo. Lo que le pedían hacer no era su fuerte, corría el riesgo de arruinar su misión, aquello traería graves problemas si pasaba.

Mientras se comía el cerebro pensando en aquello, decidió darle uso a la cocina principal, mientras que Amaimon fue a buscar el listado de plantas que le pidió. Esa misma noche, su padre y gemelo vendrían a cenar, usando ese pretexto para ver cómo estaba sin hacerle enojar. Puesto que, de lo contrario, probablemente se enfadaría porque lo tratasen como a un niño.

— ¿Ya te has adaptado al lugar? — preguntó su padre, viéndolo fijamente.

— Supongo — contestó indeciso — Aún no conozco bien la ciudad, ni siquiera sabía que existía.

— Típico de ti hermano — contestó Yukio — "Era imposible que conocieses la Ciudad Vera Cruz, sitio especial para exorcistas…"

— ¿¡Qué dijiste cuatro ojos!?

— Ya, cálmense ambos — pidió Shiro.

Cuando se hizo entrada la noche, su padre volvió a su departamento y Yukio a su dormitorio. Quedándose él sólo con Amaimon. Se dispuso a levantar lo que quedó en el refrigerador, dejándolo listo para el desayuno de mañana, en lo personal odiaba desperdiciar las cosas. Aún más si se trataba de comida, seguido se fue a dormir. Amaimon terminó imitándole, total, no tenía nada que hacer. Ahí estaban seguros…

— ¿¡Qué sucedió!?

El grito de Rin por la mañana, forzó a Amaimon a abrir los ojos, teniendo el cabello todo revuelto. Bajó hasta la cocina principal, viendo que Rin tenía en manos los trastes, en los cuales dejó listo su desayuno. No podía culpar a Amaimon, este usualmente todo lo que comía eran dulces, además que un demonio completo no necesitaba comer. Y dudaba ser sonámbulo, así que…

— ¡Así que fuiste tú…! — acusó Rin, tras oír un bowl metálico caer al piso.

El acusado hizo acto de aparición, tras colocar el utensilio en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Rin. Aquel demonio poseía una apariencia tierna, no le llegaba ni a la cintura, de hecho, no le sobrepasaba por mucho la rodilla. Sus ojos eran amarillos y sus pupilas negras. Se veía enojado, casi ofendido, lo cual extraño al Okumura en primer instante.

— ¡Ukobach! — en ese momento Rin le señaló.

— * ¡Tú tuviste la culpa! * — respondió Ukobach.

— ¿¡Ah!? — se quejó Rin.

— Ya veo — mencionó Amaimon — Como interrumpiste en su territorio, la cocina, sin su permiso…

— ¿Te sientes ofendido? — completó Rin.

— * La cocina es lo más preciado para mí * — dijo el pequeño demonio — * Ver una sonrisa en la gente que prueba mi comida me hace feliz *

— Comprendo lo que sientes.

— * ¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE LO HICISTE!? * — reclamó enojado — * ¿Acaso tú…? *

— ¡SÍ, ACEPTO!

Las siguientes dos horas, fue un intenso duelo de cocina, el cual Amaimon presenció en primera fila. Lamentablemente, cuando tocaron el tema de postres, el quedó en medio de esa disputa. Quería que terminaran lo antes posible, aunque eso significó que, dado un momento, uno de los hornos explotó. Estaba seguro que llamaría la atención. Así que en cuando oyó pasos en el lugar, se retiró momentáneamente de ahí, se armaría un desastre si se quedaba.

— Tu comida estuvo deliciosa — comentó Rin, tendiendo la mano a Ukobach.

— * Tus acompañamientos no estuvieron nada mal * — Ukobach estrechó su mano, y fue cuando empezaron a limpiar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — cuestionó el joven, al ver que Ukobach llevaba una alta montaña de platos.

— ¡Rin! — escuchó la voz de Shiro a sus espaldas — ¿Acaso puedes verlo?

— Yo…— le habían pillado.

— Al parecer le causó una herida espiritual — Mephisto, para su fortuna, salió al rescate

Rin maldijo mil veces en su mente, ¿Por qué a él tenían que pasarle todas esas cosas? Supuso que la promesa de evitarle los malos tragos a su padre y hermano, acababa de irse por el caño. Bien, por lo menos no descubrieron a Amaimon, eso ya era ganancia. Si lo pensaba bien, no podía ser tan malo, así sería un peso menos el que supieran que podía ver a los demonios. Aunque era claro que mantendría en secreto que ya había desvainado la Koumaken.

— ¿Una herida espiritual? — preguntó tras lo que dijo Mephisto — ¿Qué es eso?

Realmente que era buen actor, o eso pensó Mephisto, las reacciones de Rin eran bastante convincentes. Una vez terminaron, se sentaron en una de las mesas, Shiro y Samael se mantenían en un lado y Rin en el otro. Por extraño que pareciese, parecían dos padres a punto de reñir a su revoltoso hijo, aquello provocó escalofríos en el adolescente. Les retuvo las miradas que le dirigían, el contacto visual se prolongó, hasta que ellos decidieron romper el silencio.

— Ah, esto es bastante difícil — se quejó Shiro — Bueno, básicamente, una herida espiritual es causada por una herida o enfermedad producida por un demonio. Una vez la obtienes te vuelves capaz de verlos — dijo viendo a Ukobach.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con los demonios? — masculló Rin.

— Ukobach.

Con el sólo hecho de que Mephisto pronunciara su nombre, el pequeño demonio comprendió, no era complicado saber qué quería. De pronto, repentinamente, su apariencia física cambió. Ya no era pequeño, su cuerpo era musculoso y sobrepasaba la altura de los presentes. De hecho, un poco más, y su cabeza toparía con el techo del lugar.

— ¿¡Qué rayos…!? — la sorpresa que mostró Rin fue convincente — ¿¡Es en serio!? Entonces… ¿Por eso no me dejaste quedar en el monasterio?

— Exacto — asintió Shiro, luego se masajeó el tabique nasal — Quería evitar que te involucrarás en esto, pero…no conté con que el familiar de cierta persona terminara por hacerte una herida espiritual — recalcó algo irritado.

— No contaba con que él terminara retando a mi familiar — se defendió Mephisto, refiriéndose al desastre en la cocina.

— Como sea — suspiró Shiro — Quizá tenga que recurrir a "esa" opción…

— ¿Qué opción? — cuestionó Rin, esa vez, la sorpresa era real.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, había ido a su orientación en la academia, la cual era previa debido a que las clases comenzaban la próxima semana. No contaba con que Yukio sería el que daría el discurso de bienvenida de los de primer año, aunque debió imaginárselo, su hermano era muy estudioso. Así que, en parte, era bastante predecible.

— "¿Un perro?" — pensó cuando bajó al primer piso — ¿Mephisto?

El dichoso can no dijo nada, sólo le miró y se echó a correr. Como sabiendo por dónde iba la cosa, Rin le dio alcance, hasta salir del edificio y quedar un poco alejado de los demás. Una vez lo hizo, vio a su padre esperándolo, al parecer acababa de llegar. El can albino se trepó a una de las linternas de noche del camino, con algo de dificultad, para desvanecerse en una nube de humo rosa.

— Disculpa por eso, pero el director no puede simplemente andar caminando por el campus — mencionó Samael.

— ¿¡Mephisto!? — parpadeó varias veces — ¡No sabía que los exorcistas podían transformarse! — chilló señalándolo, volteando a ver a su padre.

— No pueden — respondió Mephisto.

— Mephisto es…un exorcista especial — respondió indeciso Shiro.

Sí, realmente que era especial, después de todo era un Rey Demonio. Por palabras de Amaimon, sabía que algunos demonios de clase alta, podían transformarse. Aunque le costase admitirlo, aquello era increíble, al punto de plantearse el pedirle al demonio peli-morado que le enseñase a hacerlo. Bueno, suponía que era capaz, a pesar de sólo ser mitad demonio.

— Con esta llave podrás ir a tus clases de Preparación desde cualquier puerta — dijo Samael, entregándole una llave — Estás preparado, ¿Cierto?

— Por supuesto — respondió Rin.

Después de que Mephisto saltara del lugar de donde estaba, revelando que en los cimientos de los caminos había una puerta de metal, le indicó a Rin que la abriera. Este hizo caso de inmediato, mientras lo hizo sintió algo removerse en su mochila, a su lado caminaban su padre y Mephisto, este último le volteaba a ver de reojo con disimulo. Casi diciéndole "No lo vayas a arruinar en tu primer día"

— Las clases de primer año son en el salón 1106 — mencionó Mephisto, deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas, indicando que ya habían llegado — ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se quejó.

— Rin — su padre colocó una mano en su hombro — Si te sientes incómodo o pasa algo, tienes permitido retirarte de clases, no te sobre esfuerces.

— Estaré bien, viejo — mencionó el joven — Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Aquello último bastó para relajar por el momento al Paladín, quien tras verlo de reojo una vez más, procedió a retirarse junto a Samael. Le preocupaba Rin, de ser posible, hubiese preferido que jamás pusiese un pie en la Escuela de Preparación para Exorcista. ¿Por qué Ukobach había tenido que hacerle una herida espiritual? Rin sí que era experto en meterse en líos.

Por su parte, el joven medio demonio les vio irse, seguido suspiró y decidió ingresar de una vez al salón. Apenas lo hizo, vio el estado del aula, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa. Era una escuela enorme, pero por eso mismo, al parecer tenía varios salones que no se utilizaban debido a la falta de personal. ¿Qué tan antigua sería? Por la decoración, o era antigua, o de plano Samael tenía pésimo gusto.

— "Está muy sucia" — pensó de inmediato el joven — Soy Okumura Rin, es un placer conocerlos.

Aquello lo había dicho, dado que no estaba solo. Caminó hasta una de los bancos, un poco alejado de los demás, para evitar relacionarse innecesariamente con ellos. Una vez lo hizo, miró a cada uno. Había dos jovencitas en la parte de adelante, tres jóvenes en la parte opuesta a ellas, y dos más sentados hasta el fondo del aula. ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar en ese lugar?

~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos se encontraban ahí por una cosa en común: Querían ser exorcistas. Aunque él, junto otros dos, era la excepción ¿Por qué? Porque ellos ya eran exorcistas. Reparando en algo, miró a ver a Amaimon, mientras no sabía si palidecer o sonrojarse. ¿De dónde había aparecido su hermano? No, es más ¿Su padre no le habría detectado debido a lo cerca que estaba?

— A propósito, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — cuestionó Rin a la vez que sacaba de su mochila una galleta y se la daba.

— * Me colé en tu mochila * — respondió mientras roía la galleta.

Con esa escueta respuesta, inició un rápido escrutinio visual. Las dos jovencitas se trataban de una chica castaña, y otra de pelo morado con cejas pequeñas, a la cual supo identificar bien. Dirigió luego la vista al trío de jóvenes: Uno pelirosa que reconoció, al igual al chico de la cresta teñida, aunque no conocía al joven de lentes y pelo rapado.

Después, miró de reojo a los 2 de atrás: Uno que portaba una sudadera gris y otro que parecía no abrir nunca los ojos. Sabía quiénes eran. El de la sudadera dejó de jugar su portable y el otro dejó de hacer ventriloquia con su títere, dando un disimulado asentimiento de cabeza y luego proseguir con lo que hacían antes de hacer contacto con él.

— "Así que ellos son los otros dos… ¿Eh?" — pensó Rin.

"Su primera misión, será mantener vigilado a un objetivo, debido a un asunto de extrema delicadeza. El objetivo se trata de Suguro Ryuji, un prospecto a exorcista, el cual entrará a clases de preparación este año. Pertenece al primer grado. La razón de mantenerlo vigilado, es porque existe revuelo en la orden Myoda, sospechamos que un traidor pudiera estar confabulando contra la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz.

En la misma aula que el objetivo, están infiltrados dos exorcistas de Rango Alto 1° Clase, los cuales están cumpliendo su propia misión. Es preciso que se mantenga alerta con respecto a Shima Renzo y Kamiki Izumo, los cuales están bajo vigilancia por una razón similar a Suguro Ryuji. Tus aliados, aquellos que se encuentra infiltrados…"

— "Son Shura Kirigakure y Nemu Takara" — recordó el joven — "Estoy vigilando a alguien mientras yo igual soy vigilado, vaya ironía"

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al maestro, Rin volteó a verle. Bien, decir que estaba sorprendido sería mentir, ya estaba enterado de eso. Su propio padre le había mencionado lo que pasaría. Vio como el profesor dejó su maletín sobre su escritorio, y con una sonrisa miró a ver a sus estudiantes, preparado con antelación para dar su clase.

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Okumura Yukio y desde hoy seré su maestro en Farmacología Anti-demonio-…— de pronto, al mirar a su clase, calló — ¿¡Nii-san!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

— ¿Qué más? ¡Estudiando! — respondió Rin, sonriente.

Él portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Yukio le señalaba estando en shock tras verle ahí, al parecer al castaño no le informaron. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ingresarlo a las clases de preparación había sido una radical decisión de último momento, tanto para los demás maestros exorcistas como para el propio Okumura. A Yukio dejaron que fuese una sorpresa.

— ¿Quién de ustedes no ha recibido una herida espiritual? — comentó tras aclararse la garganta.

Los demás estudiantes, sí que se habían sorprendido ante la reacción del joven maestro, aunque trataron de no ser obvios. Con su pregunta Suguro, la chica castaña y Yamada, quien realmente era Shura, alzaron la mano. Por lo que veía, si Yukio no sabía que estaría ahí, tampoco debía conocer que Takara y Shura igual estaban entre el alumnado como observadores.

— Son tres…— mencionó tras contarlos rápidamente — Entonces comencemos la primera clase con la ceremonia de la herida espiritual.

— "¿Ceremonia de la herida espiritual?" — pensó Rin, extrañado.

Amaimon igual puso atención, realmente ninguno sabía con exactitud que tanto hacía un exorcista, así que era mejor estar alertas. Si Rin había podido aprobar el examen, era porque Amaimon le enseñó todo lo que sabía, de hecho, aún le faltaban más cosas por enseñarle. Aunque estás tenían que ver mucho con Gehena. La razón de ver también el tema de Recitación de Versos Fatales se debía a que pudiese defenderse sin dejar en descubierto que era medio demonio.

— La verdad es que usualmente este salón está vacío, por lo que se ha convertido en un nido de duendes — explicó Yukio.

— "¿Duendes?" — Rin comenzó a interesarse de verdad por aquello.

— ¿Vamos a estar bien? — comentó la joven junto a Izumo, llamada Paku.

— No se preocupen, los duendes son demonios de clase baja sin ningún poder en particular — respondió el Okumura menor, haciendo que Amaimon le picara el orgullo pues sus sirvientes característicos eran los duendes — Si ellos huelen la sangre de un animal descompuesto se excitarán y se volverán salvajes.

Los demonios son malignos, o al menos, lo son en apariencia. Los duendes no eran tan malos cuando los conocías, en realidad, parecían mascotas una vez aprendías a convivir con ellos. A excepción de los demonios con los que de plano uno no podía razonar, detestaba que hablasen de ellos como si fuesen seres estúpidos o los menospreciaban.

Vio como Yukio procedió a invocar a unos cuantos goblin, usando una gota de sangre del animal podrido diluida al 10% en leche, los cuales Paku y Suguro no podían ver. Yamada, y esos dos, pasaron hacia el frente del salón. Vio como sumo cuidado, el menor de los gemelos procedió a celebrar la ceremonia, manteniendo a raya a los goblin. La expresión de Paku y Suguro al ver estos fue invaluable. Aunque…

— ¡Rayos!

La voz de Yukio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Paku, por la sorpresa, había botado del escritorio la probeta donde estaba guardada la sangre podrida. Con esto, ocasionó que los hasta ahora mansos goblin, enloquecieran. La única reacción, normal en un exorcista, que tuvo Yukio fue deshacerse de los goblin. Sacó ambas pistolas, portadas por ser un Dragon, y con maestría fue liquidando a los duendes.

— * ¡Amo, ayúdennos por favor! * — había chillado el goblin más pequeño, desesperado, antes de ser impactado por una bala bendita.

Rin se quedó atónito ante eso, casi se había levantado de su asiento al oír esa súplica, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la criatura desaparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los había matado? Los goblin no tuvieron la culpa de alterarse, pudo haberlos tranquilizado, ¡No tenía porque matarlos! Yukio no había dudado en exterminarlos, los mató con facilidad a sangre fría…

Amaimon vio la escena, sin inmutarse mucho, para él era costumbre matar y ver morir a tus camaradas. De hecho, en Gehena, se la pasaba asesinando demonios para divertirse. Claro que eso fue ya hace varios años, antes de conocer a Rin, puesto que desde ese día no había vuelto a poner un pie en el mundo demoniaco. Y, siendo sincero, al igual que Samael dudaba volver ahí.

— "¿Por qué…?" — pensó el joven.

Yukio prosiguió con su clase, claro, después de tranquilizar a Paku. Rin no prestaba mucha atención, esas lecciones las tenía aprendido de memoria, además que su mente no daba para eso. Ese día, al ser el primero, Farmacología Anti-demonios sería la única clase que tendrían. Eran nuevos después de todo, así que, no podían ni debían exagerar con lo que les exigían.

Una vez la clase llegó a su fin, los alumnos abandonaron el aula, Rin fue uno de los primeros. Yukio intentó apresurarse arreglando sus cosas para darle alcance a su gemelo, pero fue inútil, Rin ya no se encontraba ahí. El muchacho se retiró, con dirección hacia su dormitorio, sin hacer ninguna escala. Apenas llegó, al pasar por la cocina principal, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a una de las columnas, dejando una marca del golpe.

— Vaya, aparece que alguien no tuvo un buen primer día — comentó Mephisto, al ver que el chico llegó cabizbajo y callado, recalcando la reciente diatriba.

— ¡No tenía porque matarlos! — gritó el joven, sabía de sobra que sólo Mephisto estaba ahí, su padre estaría atendiendo algún asunto.

— Rin…— susurró Amaimon después de salir de la mochila y tomar su forma original.

— Los exorcistas son capaces de asesinar a sangre fría…— susurró, mientras apretaba la mandíbula al igual que los puños — ¿¡ENTONCES QUÉ LOS DIFERENCIA DE LOS DEMONIOS!?

Ante ese chillido, Mephisto se quedó callado, al igual que Amaimon. Ninguno de los dos era el indicado para responder, después de todo, sus manos estaban manchadas. Puede que no recientemente, pero, de antaño solían mancharlas de sangre con mucha regularidad. Ya fuese un humano o uno de sus congéneres, debido a que, para ambas razas era lo mismo…

— Nada — habló Samael.

Era asesinar o ser asesinado. Así había sido, desde tiempos remotos, y así seguiría siendo mientras esa antigua guerra continuara. No podría existir una paz verdadera, todo porque ninguna de las dos partes quería ceder, no mientras se negasen a convivir de manera pacífica…

"…por más desalmada que fuera"

* * *

Me dije a mi mismo, ¡Actualizarás el fic en esta plataforma para ir al día! Y lo he hecho :3

El duende...el pobre goblin T^T Por un segundo recordé al goblin que le quitó la bufanda a Yuri en el primer capítulo de la primera temporada :3


	16. Chapter 16

Estoy muriendome de sueño, he estado recibiendo tareas de multiples maestros y...mi tiempo libre se ve afectado al igual que todo lo demás (suspiro resignado). Pero bueno, les traigo la conty :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dieciséis: Perspectiva de un demonio.**_

"Los humanos son extraños…"

Un peli-verde se encontraba de cuclillas en la azotea de un edificio. Alternaba entre ver el libro que estaba leyendo, y mirar a los transeúntes de la zona en la cual estaba. Actualmente, se encontraban en invierno, a mediados del mes de noviembre. La ciudad parecía una maqueta de navidad, con tanta escarcha adornando sus calles, todo en general.

— Tienen un comportamiento demasiado complejo…— murmuró mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

Guardó el libro que llevaba consigo, comenzando a saltar de techo en techo, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar en Asshia. La única razón por la que había ido, era por un comentario que hizo Samael, "ya no eres el más pequeño de nosotros". Eso le había picado la curiosidad de sobremanera, eso quería decir…que tenía un hermano. Había indagado en el tema, lo que descubrió, lo dejó en un completo shock: Era parte humano.

Sabía bien que aquella humana, Yuri Egin, había parido gemelos. Sin embargo, no aceptaría al otro niño como su hermano, parecía…tan humano. Diría que completamente humano. En cambio, el mayor de los dos, desprendía un poder demoniaco reprimido. Había obtenido algunos cuantos detalles al respecto, cortesía de Samael, lo cual lo único que causó fue que se indignara: Rin no sabía nada sobre su linaje.

"…preocuparse por el qué dirán…"

Por más que quisiera contarle lo que era, quizá convivir con él enseñándole a ser un demonio hecho y derecho, no podía. Samael le había dejado muy en claro que no quería que ni él ni algún otro demonio se le acercara al menor, cosa que lo dejó bastante desconcertado. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer él? Su hermano mayor fácilmente podría asesinarlo de quererlo así.

Únicamente había visto a Rin Okumura, como se llamaba el medio demonio, en algunas fotografías que Samael le permitió ver. Acrecentó su curiosidad, de manera exponencial, lo cual generó que pasara a hacerle una visita. Pese a conseguir la dirección, era imposible ingresar, o al menos ingresar sin armar un alboroto. ¿Por qué su hermano permitía que el menor viviese en un monasterio y fuese criado por exorcistas? Saber que celebraban su cumpleaños en noche buena…causó que se sintiese enfermo por todo ese día.

"…los humanos son repulsivos…"

— "Todos los días es lo mismo…" — pensó estando parado en la azotea de un edificio.

Aquel lugar, a simple vista, era un parvulario. Vio como el encargado de criar a Rin, Shiro Fujimoto, dejaba al niño en aquel lugar y poco después de retiraba: cosa que pasaba casi a diario desde que empezó a observarle. Otra cosa que le inquietaba, era que Samael pasara tanto tiempo con ese exorcista, desde hace bastante tiempo atrás se había vuelto apegado al de cabello gris… ¿Acaso le apreciaba? Era confuso.

Los sentimientos y comportamiento humano era algo demasiado complicado como para poder entenderlo a la primera. De hecho, ni siquiera se comprendía así mismo en ocasiones, buen ejemplo era ese momento. ¿Por qué razón estaba leyendo últimamente aquel tipo de libros? "La familia debe cuidar a la familia…" Era algo que, en Gehena, evidentemente de decirlo te tratarían de loco. Aunque, levemente, llegaba a comprender algunas cosas con respecto a las personas.

— Creo que le pediré a Aniue que me devuelva a Gehena, solamente vine para conocer a mi hermanito, pero…— murmuró bajando a un callejón sin salida.

Miró a ver al cielo, el cual tenía tonos naranja-rojizo, claro indicio que faltaba escaso tiempo para que anocheciera. Exhaló, viendo como un pequeño vaho salía de sus labios, los humanos eran bastante susceptibles al frío. En comparación, los demonios eran mucho más resistentes a cosas como esas, realmente ni siquiera les prestaba mucho caso a cosas como el clima. Movió de lado a lado un par de veces la piruleta que traía en la boca.

"…aunque hay excepciones…"

De pronto, de manera repentina, algo chocó contra él. Era un niño, quien cayó de sentón al piso, mirando a su alrededor estando aturdido por el golpe. Un momento, si se fijaba bien, ¿Qué no era Rin? Miró como este vio hacia enfrente, fijándose contra lo que se estrelló al estar huyendo, la sorpresa se mostró en su rostro infantil: Claramente no esperaba toparse con alguien.

Unos gruñidos fueron audibles. Un par de goblins aparecieron al doblar la esquina, con la baba cayéndoles de la boca y dando pequeños saltos en su lugar de manera inquieta. Tenían sus ojos negros clavados en el niño, o así era, hasta que repararon en la otra figura a un lado de este. El peli-verde se fijó que, desde la aparición de los duendes, Rin estaba aterrado…

Tras reparar en su presencia, sintiendo su mirada sobre ellos, los demonios dejaron de saltar y se tranquilizaron. Vio como se removieron un poco nerviosos ante su presencia, hicieron lo más parecido a una reverencia que pudieron, y se quedaron un par de instantes quietos. Él simplemente sacó de su boca la piruleta que comía, y movió los labios para que pudieran leer estos, su mensaje fue tan claro que los duendes lo captaron a la primera: "Son una molestia". Inmediatamente, sudaron frío, procediendo a alejarse de ahí.

Parpadeó con curiosidad cuando Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que esas criaturas se marchaban. Cuando le vio, sus ojos reflejaron cierto brillo, su mirada era de sincera… ¿Admiración? ¿Hacia él? Si aún no se conocían en persona… Se percató de que Rin estaba asombrado de que los goblin se hubiesen marchado al verle por ahí.

— ¿Quién eres? — le escuchó decir al pequeño.

— ¿Quién soy? Ah sí, mi nombre es Amaimon — dijo mientras pasaba la piruleta a un lado para poder hablar bien — El rey de la tierra, supongo que soy algo así como un hermano mayor para ti.

— ¿Mi hermano mayor?

— Sí, tenemos el mismo padre — respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿El mismo padre? — cuestionó parpadeando perplejo — Oye, ¿Cómo es que esos monstruos se fueron? ¿No te dieron miedo?

¿Monstruos? Bueno, vivía ajeno a su linaje, por lo tanto, vivía ajeno a la existencia de sus congéneres que provenían de Gehena. Ese hecho le molestaba, ¿Por qué tenían que negarle el conocimiento a lo que era? Por ese entonces, ignoraba que, en un futuro, desearía que Rin no hubiese tenido que toparse con una horda de demonios queriéndolo arrastrar a Gehena.

— No son monstruos, son demonios — le corrigió, ignoraría por ahora la primera pregunta — No, no me dan miedo. Al contrario, yo les doy miedo, y no serían tan estúpidos como para atacarme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy el Rey de la tierra, esos demonios son duendes, y son sirvientes míos así que me obedecen en lo que yo les diga — respondió poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura.

Claramente que la curiosidad del pequeño, hizo que este, le realizara muchas más preguntas con respecto a eso. No tardó para que el crío comenzara a hacerle un sinfín de cuestionamientos, con respecto a las dudas que tuviese, y Amaimon le fuera respondiendo de forma que pudieran entenderle con facilidad.

— Mi nombre es Rin Okumura — le dijo tras un rato.

— Lo sé — respondió Amaimon, tomando la pequeña mano que le habían tendido.

"…Rin es la viva muestra de ello"

— Yo, Amaimon, renunció a mi título de Rey de la Tierra — y se había quitando los broches de su vestimenta.

Había sido capaz de acceder a renunciar a su título, el cual le constó incontables sacrificios y esfuerzos, con tal de ayudar a Rin, con tan de que estuviese bien… ¿Por qué? Era simple, aquel joven hibrido de demonio y humano, se había vuelto muy importante para él ¿Qué tanto? Demasiado, Rin era muy especial…

"Todo esto, es bastante confuso para mi…"

Salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como Rin se dirigía a su cuarto. Se veía estresado y…triste. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría apreciar la mella que había dejado en el muchacho ver aquel pequeño exterminio. Para él era normal, para Samael igual, pero para Rin… Quitarle la vida así a alguien, ya sea humano o demonio, era imperdonable. Justo en ese momento, suspiró resignado al caer en cuenta, en definitiva…

— Rin… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al bulto bajo las sábanas.

Algo estaba mal con él. Estar junto con Rin, aunque él no lo notara al principio, era sumamente reconfortante. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, tal como si hubiese llenado un vacío, era algo agradable de sentir. Sin embargo, ver al joven así, hacía que un sentimiento inquietante lo embargara. Odiaba sentirse así…

— Rin — insistió.

— Lo siento… ¿Puedes dejarme solo? — pidió con voz apagada.

No le agradaba para nada ese sentimiento…de impotencia. Amaimon frunció el ceño, si quería levantarle el ánimo al joven, primero necesitaba que saliese de debajo de las mantas. Sin previo aviso, flotó sobre el adolescente, y comenzó su ataque secreto y "letal", obligándolo a salir de su escondrijo de tela.

— ¡No! ¡Para, para! ¡Ya salgo! ¡Basta, jajaja! — las risas fueron instantáneas.

Había aprendido que tratar de razonar con Rin cuando estaba deprimido, era mucho más difícil que lidiar con él enfadado, eso le quedó claro tras un par de años. Cuando se enfadaba, sólo tenía que tranquilizarlo, cuando se deprimía…era como hablarle a la pared. O, más bien, cuando intentaba platicar con Samael justo cuando este se ponía a leer algún manga: le ignoraban completamente.

Estar divagando no era muy bueno, en primera, porque cosas realmente inesperadas podían suscitarse. Las tornas se invirtieron de manera repentina, en un movimiento rápido, Rin tomó desprevenido al demonio peli-verde y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Se incorporó en esta, y con un rostro malicioso, respondió el ataque con la misma moneda. Sin embargo…declararle la guerra, aunque sea en una pelea de cosquillas, al anterior demonio de la tierra tampoco era algo bueno del todo.

— ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Ten misericordia de mí! — pidió entre risas — ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Jajaja! ¡Basta o me voy…a orinar! ¡AJAJAJA!

Rodaron por la cama, tratando de tener el control en la situación, por lo cual terminaron cayendo de esta. Justo en ese momento, Amaimon se posicionó sobre Rin, haciéndole cosquillas a diestra y siniestra, debía admitir que para él igual era divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas. Vio como Rin se removía violentamente en el piso a causa de la risa, y como gracias a esta, tenía lagrimillas en los ojos.

— Hace un tiempo que no me reía así — comentó Rin tras suspirar aliviado, recuperándose del "ataque".

— Antes de venir aquí — añadió Amaimon.

"Los humanos definitivamente son extraños, pero…"

Al parecer, con eso, Rin recordó el porqué estaba metido debajo de las sábanas. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro, cosa que no le agradó para nada al oji-azul mayor, parecía estarse resignando a algún hecho inminente que no se había atrevido a contarle. Rin jamás le ocultaba las cosas, de hecho, podía presumir que era con quién el joven tenía más confianza.

"Si un humano puede comportarse como un demonio…"

— Supongo que siendo un exorcista…tendré que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de cosas… ¿Verdad? — comentó recordando los goblin acribillados.

— Es lo normal — murmuró el peli-verde.

— Así que supuse bien, tenía…la esperanza de equivocarme — comentó con la mirada al piso, con esa sonrisa falsa, en un intento de no preocuparlo.

Que Rin hiciera eso, provocaba el efecto contrario, le era obvio que algo no iba bien con el joven. Después de 10 años de convivencia, había conocido facetas del adolescente que ninguna otra persona habría visto antes, aprendió a identificar cuando estaba emocionado, enojado, indeciso, aterrorizado…triste…

"¿Un demonio puede comportarse como un humano?"

Fue capaz de percatarse que, en algún momento que el desconocía, había pasado de simplemente preocuparse por Rin como un hermano…a algo más complicado. ¿Estaría bien sentir esa clase de cosas por el menor? Hm, ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Pensar tanto tiempo en el Okumura le hacía olvidar su realidad, entre ellas, lo que era. Un demonio, estuviese bien o mal, no le ponía importancia a ese tipo de detalles.

— Oye, Rin…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres ir a esquiar?

— ¿Eh…?

Eso descolocó totalmente a Rin, ¿Esquiar? ¡Si ahí no había nieve! Todo lo contrario, a diferencia del lugar donde vivió hasta hace pocas semanas, en la Ciudad Cruz Verdadera había una temperatura que llegaba a lo sofocante. Era como tener un permanente día de verano a todo su esplendor en lo que duraba tanto la primavera como el propio verano.

Rin miró con duda a Amaimon, cosa que este notó, conocía bien al joven después de todo. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento le proponía una salida así? Además, ¿Cómo irían a salir de la ciudad? Sería imposible hacerlo sin que las barreras que tenía puesto Samael les impidiera marcharse. Además, ¿Qué haría con su padre? Armaría un escándalo si no lo hallaba de inmediato. El peli-verde simplemente sonrió ligeramente.

— Si te preocupa Shiro Fujimoto y Aniue…podemos ir cuando te asignen alguna misión que tomé un poco de tiempo — sugirió mordiéndose la uña.

Al ver como Rin asintió, un poco desconcertado y pensativo ante la propuesta recién hecha, se relajó. Por lo menos, el menor tendría en que pensar por un rato, olvidándose de lo que pasó hace unas horas atrás. Supuso que, una de las cosas que más le dolían al medio demonio pese a ignorar ese detalle, era que el goblin más pequeño…era hijo de Behemoth.

— Iré a preparar algo para cenar… Voy a la cocina — dijo Rin, un poco mejor en cuanto a ánimo que momentos atrás.

— Sí.

El mayor vio como el menor se iba del cuarto, con rumbo a la cocina principal, en la cual seguramente cocinaría junto a Ukobach. Apenas se hubo quedado solo en la habitación, clavó la mirada al techo. ¿Por qué justamente con Rin? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquella calidez en el pecho cuando estaba a su lado y un vacío cuando permanecía lejos de él? Simplemente extraño. En ese instante, antes de ir a alcanzar al menor, Amaimon recordó lo que cierto demonio le dijo una vez…

— "Hay cosas que no pueden entenderse hasta que las experimentas…" — pensó citando aquella frase — "¿Cierto…padre?"

* * *

Pues espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado :3 De ser así, me sería de mucha ayuda si comentaran y me dijeran que cosas puedo mejorar :) y así poder aumentar la calidad del fic.


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, como FF me está gustando bastante como plataforma :3 Es por eso, que por primera vez, decidí subir primero el nuevo cap aquí :D

* * *

 ** _Capítulo diecisiete: Sentimiento inconfesable._**

— Rin, despierta~.

— Cinco minutos más…

— No, tienes que levantarte.

— Las clases comienzan la próxima semana…

— Aniue pidió que fueras a su mansión, ¡Levántate~! — con eso, abrió las cortinas de la ventana.

Debido a la ubicación de la cama, al hacer esto, los rayos del sol le dieron directo en la cara al menor. Este frunció el ceño, soltando un gruñido, por lo que se dio la vuelta y ocultó el rostro entre la almohada. No quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo, ¡Ni siquiera tenía clases esa semana! Las clases de…exorcista, empezaban hasta las 2 de la tarde.

Amaimon se quedó viendo a Rin fijamente, cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego se le acercó. Intentó hacerle cosquillas para que saliese de ahí, pero no funcionó, cuando Rin dormía parecía un tronco. Se rascó la nuca unos instantes, antes tomar al menor de los tobillos y tirar de él. Inmediatamente Rin se sujetó al respaldo de la cama.

— ¡Rin, levántate!

— ¡No!

Aquel tira y afloja duró muy poco, por lo pronto, Amaimon tenía mucha más fuerza que Rin debido a ser un demonio completo. El menor ya no pudo sostenerse más tiempo por lo que, al soltarse, tanto él como el peli-verde salieron despedidos hasta el suelo. La mayor parte del golpe se la llevó el oji-azul mayor, quien abrazó a Rin contra sí, para evitar que se lastimara. ¿Innecesario? Un golpe así lo haría nada.

— ¡Amaimon-nii! — Rin se puso de pie — ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy — de un salto, también se puso de pie — Aniue quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿A las 6 de la mañana? — se quejó visiblemente molesto.

— Shiro Fujimoto salió de la Ciudad, se le haría sospechoso si Aniue te citara a hablar con él e indagaría.

El menor simplemente suspiró resignado y se dispuso a cambiarse. Traía el cabello totalmente revuelto, una camisa blanca y un short azul como pijama, y una cara adormilada. La noche anterior le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, ¿Razón? Debido a lo que pasó en su primer día en el curso de exorcismo. Tras haberse puesto el uniforme escolar y desayunar algo, se dispuso a ir a la mansión de Samael.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo a esta hora? — cuestionó de malhumor una vez llegó.

— Qué falta de modales — ironizó Samael — Te llegó una misión.

— ¿Otra? — parpadeó perplejo — Apenas hace dos días me asignaron la primera.

— Te advertí que no sería la única que te llegaría — sonrió divertido.

Un resoplido de parte del más joven no se hizo esperar, ¿Por qué? Se suponía que el Vaticano aún no confiaba en él, así que ¿Por qué parecía que le mandarían misión tras misión? Pasaron unos cuantos instantes antes de que lo recapacitara, era exactamente por eso, lo estarían poniendo a prueba. Después de todo, el examen de exorcista que hizo, fue poco común. Sumándole la mentira que dijo Samael…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — cuestionó con rostro irritado.

— Ten — Samael le dio un sobre que recién sacó de su chistera.

.

.

— ¡Okumura! — le llamó el maestro de Demoniología.

Después de haber tomado el sobre que Samael le entregó, regresando al dormitorio de una vez, había tenido que esperar a que dieran las 2 de la tarde para dirigirse hacia la escuela de exorcismo. Sobraba decir que, por más infantil que sonase, se la pasó unos largos diez minutos mirando la llave y de reojo la puerta ¿Realmente tenía que ir? La respuesta le fue más que obvia.

Llegó al salón designado, yendo a una de las bancas intermedias, ocupando un lugar en solitario. O bueno, para la mayoría de los presentes, así sería. La verdad, era que, como el día anterior, Amaimon le acompañaba estando escondido en su mochila. Puso un brazo sobre la banca, apoyando su rostro en esta, al haberse levantado tan temprano ese día y no tener una buena noche de sueño, comenzó a quedarse dormido sin importar que la clase ya hubiese comenzado.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del demonio de más bajo nivel relacionado con el rey de la putrefacción, Astaroth? — el maestro ya se había presentado, como su maestro en Demoniología, al ver que Rin dormitaba frunció el ceño — ¡Okumura!

— ¿Eh? — por poco y comenzaba a babear — Es Alquitrán de Hulla, uno está volando…por aquí — después de responder comenzó a dormitar de nuevo.

— Correcto — suspiró el maestro en derrota — ¡Pero no se quede dormido en mi clase!

— Sí…— murmuró perezosamente.

¿Por qué? Aquello ya se lo sabía de sobra. Algo que, si le pondría un poco en aprietos, era que indagara sobre los familiares relacionados con Lucifer, ¿Cuáles eran sus familiares? Era algo que contados demonios que permanecían en Asshia y podían comunicarse con palabras podría presumir de saber. Amaimon simplemente salió de la mochila, suspirando al ver que Rin se quedó dormido, sin más sacó una galleta del bulto y comenzó a roerla.

— La hechicería se manifiesta principalmente por medio de un contrato con Satán y el estudio de sus métodos y reglas ha sido compilados en Grimorios — habló su siguiente maestro de Aprendizaje de Grimorio — Estos tienen una larga historia con… ¡Okumura!

— ¿Qué? — abrió los ojos al oír su nombre.

— ¿Podrías responderme con quién tienen una larga historia? — cuestionó escéptico de que pudiese.

— Con William, el obispo de Auvergne, él publicó un folleto en demoniología a inicios del siglo XIII…— acomodó ambos brazos sobre la banca y hundió el rostro en este.

Tras un suspiro en resignación del profesor, este siguió su clase, bueno ¿Qué podría hacer? Le habían sabido responder correctamente. Por ahora, si Okumura seguía de ese modo, no podría refutarle nada. Le ponía atención, ¿No? Mientras que pusiera atención a su clase, parecía no importar mucho si se quedaba dormido.

— "Está mal…" — pensó Rin.

Las clases continuaban, mientras él parecía dormir, aunque en realidad hacía algo muy parecido a meditar. Estaba mal. ¿Dormirse en clase? Nah, siempre lo hacía en la secundaria, y dado que sus calificaciones eran las mejores nadie podía reclamarle nada…claro, a excepción de su temperamental comportamiento.

Entonces, ¿Qué estaba mal? Bueno, creía que estaba mal…estar enamorado de su hermano. ¿Yukio? ¡Por favor! Ese llorón, pese a ser su hermanito y estimarlo bastante, jamás podría gustarle. ¿Amaimon? ¡Bingo! Lo que sentía por el demonio de cabello verde no había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, aquellos sentimientos habían estado cultivándose por años, simplemente hacía poco se había dado cuenta.

~ Tercer año de secundaria, poco antes de la graduación ~

Y de nuevo se encontraba suspirando viendo hacia la ventana. Fijó la vista sobre el reloj de pared que yacía sobre la pizarra, en la cual el profesor escribía, y resopló con molestia. Apenas era el tercer módulo, estando ansioso de que las clases acabaran de una vez, pero las manecillas del maldito reloj parecían ir muy lentas. Quería irse ya a casa.

¿Por qué? Bueno, desde hace unos meses dado que dentro de poco terminaría la secundaria, se había puesto a buscar trabajo. ¿Por qué en lugar no seguía estudiando como lo haría Yukio? Eso era debido a que cada día aguantaba menos lejos de su hermano, el día le parecía muy aburrido y largo, no podía acompañarlo durante clases gracias a que siempre había alguien con una herida espiritual…

En cambio, en un trabajo, aunque alguien pudiese ver a Amaimon pensarían que simplemente era un joven haciendo algún tipo de cosplay. Podría estar más tiempo con él, ya no tendría que aguantar a los chismosos de clase ni a los mimados o descerebrados, léase a Shiratori y su banda de delincuentes. Lo bueno que no acabaron en el mismo salón.

— Okumura-kun, ¿Podrías poner atención a clase? — el maestro tenía el ceño fruncido, el aula permanecía callada — Okumura-kun, dime el resultado de la ecuación — pidió al ver que Rin seguía con la mirada en la ventana.

— X=10 y Y=3 — respondió tras ver de reojo la pizarra, respondiendo correctamente, ese comportamiento venía de los últimos días — Le estoy prestando atención, ¿Qué más quiere?

— Téngame más respeto, soy su profesor, sino lo saco del salón es porque-…

— Porque necesitan que participe en la competencia de Inter-escolar — mencionó Rin en tono aburrido.

Buenas calificaciones, comportamiento rebelde, ¿Qué da? Un alumno brillante e inteligente, pero por desgracia, bastante impulsivo y temperamental. El profesor simplemente volvió al frente de la pizarra, prosiguiendo su clase, sin tomar importancia a la reciente escena. Los siguientes módulos iban transcurriendo muy lentos, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, el primero en abandonar el aula fue Rin.

— ¿Amaimon? — había salido del colegio a máxima velocidad, por lo que estaba un tanto despeinado, más que de costumbre.

— Estoy aquí — se escuchó la voz del peli-verde sobre la barda — ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Rin?

— Hola — saludó sonriente, estando junto a él se sentía…no entendía del todo — Me fue-…

— ¡Nii-san!

Rin maldijo por lo bajo, cuando vio que Amaimon abandonaba el sitio, mientras su gemelo le daba alcance. Forzó una alegre sonrisa, a pesar que quería golpear a Yukio por aparecerse justo en ese momento, a lo que el castaño también le sonrió. Sin más, comenzaron a caminar hacia el monasterio, Rin no le hacía mucho caso a Yukio y en vez miraba frecuentemente hacia atrás…

— Hace mucho que no íbamos juntos a casa.

— Sí…— murmuró distraídamente.

Joder, ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso? No sabía en que instante, durante clases, había comenzado a desesperarse porque sonase el timbre que anunciaba el final del colegio de aquel día y poder estar un rato tan siquiera con Amaimon. Era un poco extraño. Últimamente sentía que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se hacía cada vez más reducido.

— ¿Cómo les fue hoy? — cuestionó Shiro durante la cena.

— A mí me ha ido bien — comentó Yukio — Ahora tengo más seguro que estudiaré para médico. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nii-san?

— ¿Rin? — le llamó Maruta, al ver que el joven no hacía caso.

— Rin, deja de pensar en tu amor platónico y responde — dijo Shiro, con un tono burlón y bromista.

— ¿¡Ah!? — fue en ese momento cuando hizo caso — "¿A-Amor platónico? ¿Amaimon-nii y yo…?" — un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro — ¡D…Deja de decir estupideces…maldito viejo!

— Incluso tartamudeó — se rió Izumi.

— ¡Cállense! — chilló el chico sonrojado cual tomate maduro.

~ Fin del flash back ~

No pasó mucho para que ese tema comenzara a carcomerle la cabeza. Una lluvia de complejos le invadieron, estresándolo y haciéndolo distraerse con facilidad, aunque claramente no afectaron su calificación ni su destreza en los torneos inter-escolares que se celebraron. Tanto él como Yukio hicieron quedar a la escuela en un buen lugar.

— "¿Está mal?" — esa pregunta volvía a torturarle psicológicamente — "Maldición, si tan sólo...alguien me aconsejara" — pensó un tanto fastidiado.

.

.

— * ¿Rin? * — le llamó Amaimon de manera discreta, para no ser descubierto.

Se sentía ajeno a la escena. Apenas habían terminado las clases de ese día, Yukio le había pedido que lo acompañara a una sala, en la cual se sorprendió al divisar a su padre en él. Debido a una próxima clase demostrativa que haría Yukio, y a que él estaba en el curso de exorcismo, le había tocado acompañarlos hasta la tienda de exorcistas Futsuyama. Fue bueno ir, así, podría comprar las cosas que necesitaría por si acaso durante la misión que le tocaría hacer entrada la noche…

— Las raíces han desaparecido — comentó Yukio al examinar a una chica rubia.

La hija de la encargada del lugar, había estado "enferma de las piernas", aunque en realidad se trataba de un malestar causado por un demonio. Había caído presa de un Dokkälfar, sin embargo, estando tanto Yukio como Shiro ahí fue un juego de niños controlar la situación. Ver desaparecer al Dokkälfar…en esta ocasión no sintió lastima. A diferencia de los goblins que fueron acribillados, ese Dokkälfar era perverso.

Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza: El juicio, las clases de exorcismo, lo que sentía por su hermano… Era demasiado para un adolescente, ¿Saben? Miró a ver de reojo a la jovencita, quien se tallaba un poco los ojos, ¿Acaso la vista se le nublaba a uno cuando empezaba a ver a los demonios? Quién sabe, dado que él podía verlos desde siempre, por ahora sería un tabú preguntar puesto que se suponía que Ukobach le había hecho una herida espiritual.

— ¿Qué tal? — habló Shiro, quien sonrió cuando Shiemi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como si nunca se hubiese debilitado por el Dokkälfar.

— ¡Shiemi! — la madre de la chica hizo acto de aparición — Tenía razón, este jardín maldito te estaba lastimando.

— ¡No le digas jardín maldito! — se quejó la rubia — ¡Eres muy cruel mamá!

Rin vio el rostro levemente deprimido de la encargada, frunció el ceño y una pregunta le martilleó la consciencia ¿Acaso Shiemi estaba tan cegada como para ver que su madre estaba preocupada por ella? Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo reclamándole a su padre, justo el día del ataque de Astaroth. De haberlo hecho, ¿Qué habría pasado? Su padre necesitaba mantener sus escudos mentales, todo el tiempo, para impedir que Satán lo poseyera. Si él no le hubiera hecho caso…

— ¡Ya deja de preocupar a tu madre y discúlpate con ella! — Rin se animó a reñirle mientras le daba un zape en la nuca — Te arrepentirás sino lo haces.

— ¿Sabes Shiemi? Yo igual traté de buscarlo hace ya muchos años, traté de buscar el jardín de Amahara — dijo la madre de la chica — ¡Eres una niña tonta! ¡Me tenías preocupada! — la abrazó protectoramente, empezando a llorar.

Era algo conmovedor, Yukio y Shiro veían la escena con una sonrisa, pero a Rin le comenzaba a incomodar. Así que tras una sutil despedida se retiraron de ahí. Supuso que sería mejor si demoraban un poco en hacer una próxima visita a la tienda de exorcistas Futsuyama. Se alegraba por Shiemi, Rin no podía imaginar ni de chiste estar disgustado con su padre y sin hablarse. Si él no le hubiera hecho caso…

— Eso fue agotador — le oyó decir a Shiro, tras haber dejado a Yukio en su dormitorio y a él en el suyo haciendo uso de una llave.

¿Su padre seguiría vivo?

* * *

Al pobre Rin no le haría bien enterarse que canónicamente (tan siquiera existe esa palabra? XD) Shiro murió :| Entre otras cosas, ¿Alguien más cree que Yukio es un metiche? :v ¿Alguien más considera que Rin necesita un empujoncito para declararse? ¿Alguien más cree que últimamente hablo demasiado? XD Bueno, no quiero alargar mucho las notas de autor.

Skylerss: ¿Verdad? Mayormente los Amairin están en inglés, me he leído algunos, pero... Merece haber Amairin en español :3 Iré actualizando lo más seguido posible.

Shime-Chan: Siendo sincero, sí, fue agotador subir tantos caps en poco tiempo (más cuando apenas empiezo a usar esta plataforma) Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te guste la actualización de hoy :D

nicoleAnE: Me siento alagado, es una alegría para mi kokoro oír eso, aún más el simple hecho de que les guste el fic. Poco a poco las cosas se complicarán para los futuros tortolitos ;3

Todos: Igualmente, para todos aquellos que siguen y leen esta historia, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que me sigan apoyando, y disfruten de la historia :D

 **Próximo - Capítulo dieciocho: Celos**


	18. Chapter 18

¡Buenas...(días, tardes o noches)! He venido a traerles la actualización :3 Espero que les guste, cada vez vamos avanzando más :D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dieciocho: Celos.**_

— ¡De ninguna forma! — se quejó Rin.

— Tienes que hacerlo — sentenció Mephisto — ¿O acaso quieres que sepan lo del Vaticano?

— ¡Me niego a hacer tarea del curso de exorcismo! — chilló señalando los deberes que recién le dieron.

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Desde el inicio de las clases del joven habían trascurrido una semana. Durante ese tiempo, las clases consistían en tomar apuntes y hacer dinámicas en el aula. Cosa que Rin hacía, a regañadientes, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Sin embargo, de buenas a primeras, los profesores comenzaron a dejarles tarea. Ese día Mephisto intentó hacerla de buen samaritano y vino a entregarle los deberes que Yukio olvidó ayer. Para su desgracia, el curso de exorcismo era todos casi los días de la semana, a excepción de domingo.

— Pese a que eres un exorcista oficial, debes actuar como un estudiante — le recordó, de manera cansina.

— Ya lo sé — masculló molesto.

— Por cierto — finalmente recordó algo — Los deberes de curso no es la razón por la que vine. Toma.

— ¿Un sobre? — Rin tomó dicho objeto — ¿Es otra misión? — hizo una mueca.

— Te han estado llegando varias — murmuró Amaimon mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Eso provocó que Rin se tensara, sintiendo el aliento de Amaimon chocar contra su cuello, paralizándolo por unos momentos. Tuvo que disimular lo mejor que pudo el prominente sonrojo que traía en el rostro, ¡Mierda! Sentía que el corazón iría a explotarle por lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo.

Sacó las hojas del sobre, para poder leer que decía. Siendo franco, el dinero que le daban como exorcista era de mucha ayuda, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente. No tardó más que unos cuantos minutos en terminar de leer lo que debería hacer. El comentario de Mephisto el otro día fue bastante acertado. Miró a ver al demonio, el cual se alzó de hombros, quizá podría darle más detalles al respecto.

— Bueno, yo me retiro — Mephisto se puso de pie — Sólo he podido escaquearme unos minutos, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender.

— Buena suerte en tu cita con el viejo — dijo Rin.

— ¡Buena suerte~! — repitió Amaimon.

— ¡Qué no voy a eso! — chilló Samael, para después desaparecer

Los materiales que había comprado en la tienda de exorcistas Futsuyama reposaban sobre una de las repisas de su habitación, esa misma noche iría a cumplir la misión que le acababan de encomendar. Mientras él esperaba a que se hiciera entrada la noche, acostado en su cama leyendo un manga, Amaimon lo veía fijamente a la vez que Rin intentaba no sonrojarse por el escrutinio visual.

— ¿Qué lees?

— Un manga llamado The Miyama-Uguisa Mansion Incident — respondió Rin — Trata de un exorcista llamado Night que va a exorcizar a un demonio.

— Ya veo — respondió mientras comía una piruleta.

— ¿Sabes? — murmuró, en un intento de romper el silencio, recordando a cierta persona que no esperaba ingresara al curso de exorcismo — La chica del manga es bastante mona, y se parece mucho a Moriyama Shiemi ¿No crees?

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue como su piruleta fue partida a la mitad de una mordida, cosa a la que Rin no le prestó mucha atención, o eso aparentaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rin había tenido que mencionar a esa humana? A los demás quizá les parecería algo sin importancia, o común de escuchar, lo normal. Pero, exactamente era por eso, Rin jamás solía hablar sobre las personas que conocía a menos que fuera para quejarse.

Así que, ¿Por qué le había hecho un halago indirecto a esa mocosa? ¿Acaso se estaba interesando en ella? Comenzaba a sentir cierto recelo de esa humana, ¿No debería alegrarse de que Rin por fin empezara a hacer amigos? Se suponía que él tenía que incentivarlo a seguir así y relacionarse con los demás, eso decía aquel libro que leyó… No, el libro podía irse a la mierda, Shiemi nunca le agradaría y de eso estaba seguro.

— Ah, ya es hora — de pronto Rin se levantó de un salto de la cama, teniendo cierto apuro por salir — ¡Iremos a la estación de la Vera Cruz! — proclamó asegurándose de no olvidar su carnet ni el broche.

No la quería cerca de Rin.

.

.

.

— ¡Samael, ya te dije que no!

— ¡Haces un lío por nada! Rin ya no tiene 5 años.

Ese día, por su cargo como Paladín, Shiro había tenido que cumplir una misión bastante compleja. No podía llevar a Kuro con él, debido a la peligrosidad de la misión y porque este era el guardián de la puerta sur, por lo que se llevó a rastras a Samael con él. No se preocupaba demasiado por el peli-morado, ya que era un demonio y contaba con el reconocimiento de Caballero Honorario.

Apenas Samael los devolvió a la mansión, puesto que la misión se había realizado en Estocolmo, quiso ir a ver cómo se encontraba Rin. Sin embargo, Mephisto a sabiendas que el muchacho no podría recibir a Shiro por cumplir su propia misión, intentó convencerlo de relajarse y tomar un baño juntos como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás. La respuesta fue inmediata y directa…

— ¡Debo ir a ver a Rin!

— ¡Él estará bien!

— ¡Nadie me garantiza eso! ¿Qué tal si un demonio se infiltra poseyendo a una persona e intenta llevarse a Rin a Gehena?

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! — refutó el de ojos verdes — Tengo protegido la Ciudad con barreras anti-demonios, especialmente su dormitorio, ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

Con eso, Shiro dejó de forcejear, para mirar a Samael directo a los ojos. ¿Confiar en un demonio? Eso era suicidio, o ante el juicio de cualquier otro exorcista, así era. Pero, para él, ¿Cómo no podría confiar en Mephisto? Aquel que, aunque le encantara sacarlo de sus casillas y fastidiarle de vez en cuando, siempre estaba ahí para él. Cuando comenzó como exorcista, cuando adoptó a Rin y a Yukio… No, no debía caer en su juego, él no-…

— Está bien, Shiro — cedió Samael y luego sonrió — Puedes irte, pero a cambio, cenarás a solas conmigo y yo mismo me encargaré de hacer la cena.

El rostro del paladín, repentinamente, perdió todo su color. ¿Samael? ¿Cocinar? ¡No! Por todos los ángeles, esas eran dos palabras que jamás debían usarse en una misma oración. Temiendo por su salud, y la de sus hijos si es que el demonio espacio-tiempo cambiaba de opinión decantándose por invitarlos, le miró le mala manera.

— Eres un maldito chantajista — se quejó Fujimoto — Más vale que el agua esté en su punto, no pienso bañarme con agua fría…

Samael simplemente sonrió al ver al de cabello grisáceo encaminarse hacia el baño. A pesar del estrés que Rin le generó los últimos días, por lo menos, al distraer a Shiro y hacerlo desistir de ir a ver al Okumura, él también podría pasar un buen rato.

.

.

— Ahí viene.

Se encontraban en la estación del tren. La misión consistía en lo siguiente: "Se ha reportado el avistamiento de un Ghost Rider, quien posesionó a una motocicleta y causó bastante alboroto. Por el patrón que siguen esos demonios, lo más probable es que posesione a un tren y se convierta en un Train Ghost. De ser así, debe eliminarlo de inmediato, de lo contrario podrían generarse muchas muertes a manos de este".

— Sólo tengo 16 minutos a lo mucho — murmuró Rin, ese tiempo faltaba para medianoche y se suponía que a esa hora el Train Ghost te llevaba a Gehena…aunque no planeaba comprobarlo por nada del mundo — ¿Amaimon?

Su acompañante se encontraba distraído, de cuclillas en el suelo, teniendo la vista fija en este como si hubiese algo realmente interesante en ese lugar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que salieron del dormitorio andaba en las nubes, así no era él, eso le parecía bastante desconcertante. Por su parte, Amaimon, seguía tratando de controlar su creciente aborrecimiento hacia Shiemi Moriyama.

El Train Ghost, a vista de una persona normal parecía un tren común, se detuvo enfrente de ellos y abrió sus puertas para que pudiesen ingresar. Rin se dirigió al último vagón, en lo que lo hacía, no pudo evitar fijarse en los Ghost en uno de los vagones intermedios. Hasta hace poco, habían sido personas, y…ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que fallecieron. Además de los espíritus, claramente, podía ver los cadáveres de estos.

— Bien, hagamos esto — murmuró mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha.

Usando las escalerillas, Rin subió al techo del tren, seguido de cerca por Amaimon. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del demonio. ¿Por qué Rin tenía que haber mencionado a esa rubia? No sabía que le molestaba más, el simple hecho de que hablase de alguien, o si ese alguien fuese precisamente aquella humana que insistía en acercársele a Rin.

— Creo que no hay nadie — dijo el menor, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, helado por la noche — Supongo que las precauciones que tomé fueron innecesarias…— se quejó.

Es más, ¿Por qué insistía en acercarse precisamente a Rin? ¿Por qué no intentaba congeniar con aquellas otras dos humanas de los bancos delanteros? O ¿Por qué no se iba a hablar con aquellos jóvenes de las bancas vecinas? ¿Por qué no se largaba a hablar con el otro Okumura? ¿Por qué no se interesaba en el chico de lentes? ¿O en el punk de pelo rosa? ¿O en el de cresta de gallo del que Rin se quejaba tan a menudo? Es más, ¿Por qué Rin se quejaba a menudo del zorrillo con piercings?

El simple hecho de recordar a esa mocosa rubia, torpe, de voz irritante…le hacía fruncir cada vez más el ceño. "Rin, ¿Almorzamos juntos?" "Rin, ¿Cómo se hace esto?" "Rin, ¿Cómo va aquello?" "Rin, ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?" "Rin" "Rin" "Rin" ¡Maldita sea! Por unos instantes, deseó haberse convertido en perro para empezar tal y como hacía Samael en lugar de un Hámster inofensivo, y morder o por lo menos espantar a aquella humana.

— ¿Amaimon-nii? — le llamó Rin con un goterón cayéndole por la nuca.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a morderse la uña con frustración, mientras emanaba un aura asesina y su cara se tornó bastante sombría. Dejó aquella tétrica expresión para voltearle a ver, poniendo su mayormente cara póker, intentando dejar de pensar en las mil y un maneras de desaparecer a los compañeros del joven peli-obscuro.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó entre preocupado y desconcertado.

¿Por qué? Con sólo preguntarle aquello, mostrándole su preocupación por él, bastó para que dejara de lado los planes de asesinato que ya tenía. Aunque, pese a tenerlos, quedarían en su imaginación debido a que tenía prohibido matar a los estudiantes tanto de la Vera Cruz como del curso de exorcismo. Sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo, sacó una piruleta del bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca.

— "Anda bastante extraño" — pensó Rin sonriendo con un tic en la ceja.

Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia el primer vagón, y una vez llegó ahí, sacó a Kurikara de su estuche de tela. Antes de desenfundarla, miró de soslayo hacia otro vagón, suspiró en señal de derrota. No podía dejar las almas de esas personas de aquel modo, miró a ver a su hermano, que pronto se percató de su insistente mirada sobre él.

— Eres demasiado bueno — recalcó en tono resignado — Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti…Ricchan.

— ¡No me digas así! Ya no tengo ocho años…— murmuró el sonrojado joven de ojos azules — ¿Crees que podamos conseguir Hozuki?

— Sí — asintió, antes de llamar a un Green Man — Crea Hozuki.

— Por favor — añadió Rin, ante la fría orden de Amaimon.

Sobra decir que el pobre demonio recién llamado casi sufre un desmayo, ¿El joven amo, pidiéndole algo exclusivamente a él, pidiéndoselo por favor? ¡Por Satán! Nadie en Gehena se lo creería de llegar a contarlo, lo tomarían por mentiroso o loco ¿Alguien de la realeza demoniaca diciendo por favor? Eso era una escena difícil de hallar.

El diminuto demonio, sacó de su cuerpo una planta de Hozuki, la cual no tardó en recolectar las almas de los difuntos. Al hacer eso, el hasta ahora tranquilo Train Ghost, se alocó. Los tres tuvieron que sujetarse del techo para no caer debido a la velocidad a la que aceleró el tren. Amaimon frunció el ceño, de no ser por los estragos de su poder, el mismo se encargaría de asesinar a ese demonio. Por desgracia, pese a tener sus llamas azules, debía dejar que Rin aprendiera a defenderse en batallas reales.

— ¡Ahora vas a ver, cabrón! — chilló el medio demonio, desenfundado la katana que sellaba su corazón — ¡No volverás a arrastrar las almas de personas inocentes a Gehena!

Con eso, con la katana envuelta en llamas azules, saltó ante la masa negra frente a él y realizó dos rápidos tajos. Instantáneamente, el demonio fue consumido en las llamas azules, mientras que el tren quedó intacto. Tras exorcizar al Train Ghost, enfundó la katana y procedió a guardarla en el estuche. Miró al pequeño Green Man, quien entendió al instante, y volvió a sacar la planta que había guardado para no caer del tren debido al peso de esta.

En ese momento, pudo ver como las almas de las personas convertidas en Ghost, se iban en un hermoso espectáculo a la vista de luces. Esa escena era preciosa, sin embargo, el saber que eran en realidad volvía aquel momento bastante lúgubre. Como una función de fuegos artificiales…a costa de la vida de alguien más. Vio cómo, tras despedirse del demonio invocado, este se fue de Asshia un tanto… ¿Contento?

— Regresemos al dormitorio, Rin — pidió Amaimon, al ver al joven con una expresión un tanto decaída, no le agradaba verle así…

— Sí — fue lo único que atinó a decir.

* * *

Debo decirlo, ciertas partes, me dio risa escribirlas XD

Kuraloto: Me alegra que te guste el fic :3

Gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo "Entre demonios..." :3 ¡Les agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y apoyo!

 **Próximo** **\- Capítulo diecinueve: Confesión.**


	19. Chapter 19

He aquí la conty :3 ¡Me siento muy feliz! Cada vez vamos avanzando más en la historia :D

* * *

 ** _Capítulo diecinueve: Confesión._**

— ¡Me gustas! — chilló rojo como tomate con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Rin…— la rubia sonrió por su declaración.

En el marco de las escaleras, se encontraba Amaimon con una expresión en blanco…no era su usual inexpresividad de ocasiones, era…frialdad, y una mirada llena de odio. Sintió el corazón detenérsele al verle dar la vuelta y marcharse.

HORAS ANTES, ACADEMIA DE EXORCISTAS…

— ¡Apresúrense jóvenes! — comentó la voz de Tsubaki, su excéntrico maestro de deportes — Deben ser agiles para poder combatir plenamente con los demonios.

Era el octavo día desde que asistía a aquel curso, en el cual habían conocido a su maestro de deportes, el cual tenía un método de enseñanza "muy práctico". Claro, si podía llamarse práctico al hecho de ser perseguidos en la arena por Leaper. A todos los del curso se les había hecho raro que solamente estuvieran viendo lo teórico, debieron preverlo, tendrían que acondicionarse físicamente.

— ¡Esto debe ser una broma! — chilló Shima.

— Eres simplemente patético — bufó Izumo, acelerando el paso y siendo perseguida por un "holgazán" Shima.

Siendo su primer día conociendo a Tsubaki, a todos les tocó correr simultáneamente en la arena, unos más concentrados que otros. Al frente iba Ryuji, seguido de Rin, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi quien cada rato caía, Paku y Takara junto con Yamada en último lugar. Se daba perfectamente cuenta que lo hacían adrede para no perder la vista sobre su objetivo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — rezongó Suguro al ver a Rin corriendo a la par que él.

— Simplemente no quiero quedarme tras de una tortuga como tú — respondió rebasándolo.

— ¿¡AH!? — volvió a rezongar el joven.

Sabía que no debía meterse con los demás, sin embargo, de no hacerlo sería demasiado sospechoso. Si bien, era perfectamente capaz de volverse responsable cuando lo ameritara, tener un comportamiento excelente simplemente sería…lo más extraño que podría pasar. Al punto de poner en alerta a su padre por ese cambio en él. Así que, terminó detonando una competencia entre él y Suguro, la cual no tenía pensado perder.

— ¡Jóvenes! — gritó Tsubaki cuando Suguro derribó a Rin de una patada certera a la espalda — ¡Esto no es una competencia, están aquí para aprender!

Rin frunció el ceño, ¿Aprender a ser exorcista? ¡Es lo que menos quería! Pero, desafortunadamente, ya era uno. Se levantó del suelo, viendo como Tsubaki le llamaba la atención a Ryuji, mientras que él se sacudía el polvo de encima ¿De qué estaría hablando con él? Es más, ¿No se suponía que los llamaran a los dos? Era frustrante.

— Nunca antes alguien se había puesto a la par con Bon — dijo Shima, sonriéndole.

— Él tiene muy en claro su ambición — murmuró Konekomaru, algo apenado del comportamiento de su amigo.

— "¿Ambición?" — Rin tuvo que retenerse a preguntar — Sea lo que sea, a ver si lo consigue ese cabeza de gallo~…

Rin se mantuvo tranquilo, sin inmutarse mucho, viendo como a Bon terminaban de reñirlo. Tenía una idea de la "ambición" que Suguro Ryuji poseía, cabe decir que, aunque sonase bastante cruel era imposible. ¡Derrotar a Satán! Por favor, si él siendo hijo de ese demonio tenía una remota posibilidad de lograrlo…

.

.

— Bien, procederé a regresar sus exámenes.

Rin se encontraba tumbado sobre su escritorio, justamente cuando escuchó esa oración ser pronunciada por su gemelo, levantó la vista. Junto a él, se encontraba Shiemi, la cual se veía bastante ansiosa por ver sus resultados. Por su parte, Rin, ya sabía cómo lo habría ido en aquel examen. La curiosidad le llevó a incorporarse y rascarse la nuca, hasta ahora, con la única que podía hablar era con Shiemi dado como eran el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — cuestionó sin mucho interés.

— Es que, tengo bastante confianza en mí misma — respondió entusiasta con una gran sonrisa — Farmacología es lo que mejor se me da.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu familia maneja una tienda — murmuró el joven — Yo igual tengo mucha confianza.

— ¿A ti también te gusta la farmacología? — preguntó la rubia, emocionada.

— Moriyama-san — la voz de Yukio le llamó.

Vio a la jovencita ponerse de pie, para ir a dónde se encontraba el castaño, y ver el resultado de su prueba. Enarcó una ceja al ver la expresión incrédula de Shiemi al ver su nota, sin embargo, con lo que dijo su gemelo le bastó para suspirar decepcionado. Pese a saber cómo usar las plantas a la perfección, sacándole todas las ventajas posibles, los nombres notoriamente no eran su fuerte: Resultando en un 42.

El próximo en pasar fue Suguro, quien recibió un sutil halago del Okumura menor, lo cual hizo sonreír al chico con auto-suficiencia, restregándole su 98 a Izumo y a él. En el pasado, Rin estaba seguro de que, con aquello hubiese quedado para una pelea con Ryuji después de clases. No podía por varias razones: No era el mismo de antes, tenía que vigilar a Suguro y no quería darle problemas a su padre.

— ¡Asombroso, Nii-san! — le oyó decir a Yukio — Sacaste una nota perfecta.

— Por supuesto — sonrió contento — "Todo gracias a Amaimon-nii"

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que sacara una nota perfecta!? — gritaron Suguro e Izumo simultáneamente, mirándose a ver con desagrado — Todo el tiempo se la pasa durmiendo durante clases — el joven fue el único que continuó.

— Seguramente hizo trampa — añadió Izumo.

— ¿Qué tanto están diciendo? — Rin frunció el ceño — Yo no hice trampa, esta nota la obtuve por medio de estudio, si quieren quejarse de algo ¡Primero mejoren sus notas, cabezas Ghoul!

— ¿¡A quién le dices cabeza de Ghoul!? — le encaró Suguro, ya no pudo aguantar más, finalmente explotó — ¡Seguramente tú sólo eres un maldito niño rico que entró a la Vera Cruz por medio de palancas!

— ¿¡Quién es un niño rico!? — chilló Rin en respuesta — ¡Yo entré a esta maldita escuela por una beca! ¡Si no sabes de lo que hablas, cállate! — bramó, mientras que Yukio lo retenía mientras los amigos de Ryuji retenían a este, evitando una posible pelea.

— Todos cálmense — pidió Yukio, justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de fin de clases de exorcismo — Recuerden hacer los deberes de Farmacología, pueden retirarse.

Solamente así, Rin y Suguro fueron soltados, cabe destacar que ambos se encontraban de malhumor. El chico de la cresta, por haber sido superado por Rin, del cual no se quitaba la idea de que era un niño mimado y rico, claramente que ignorando por el enfado de que él y Yukio eran hermanos gemelos. Y Rin, por su parte, se encontraba enfurruñado porque Amaimon no puedo acompañarle ese día. Al parecer, Mephisto había solicitado su ayuda en "quien sabe qué".

— ¡Rin! — Shiemi lo alcanzó justo cuando el muchacho iba a retirarse del aula.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó algo distraído.

— Me preguntaba…si tú…— la rubia se sonrojó de sobremanera — ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO? — chilló ansiosa por la respuesta.

— ¿Qué? — parpadeó perplejo — Pensé que ya éramos amigos.

— ¿¡En serio!? — una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Shiemi — ¡Qué feliz soy!

.

.

— ¿Realmente tengo que ir? — cuestionó calmadamente.

— Es necesario — respondió Samael — No te pido que te quedes ahí, simplemente, lleva la noticia y regresa.

— …Sí.

Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, en la actualidad, a Amaimon no le daba gracia ni de chiste el volver a Gehena después de tantos años. Mucho menos ahora que, Rin, era asediado más que antes por los siervos de Satán…desafortunadamente hoy no podría acompañarle. Su hermano abrió un portal para que pasara a su mundo de origen, el cual pese a ser "idéntico" a Asshia, se encontraba con un aspecto más tétrico y lúgubre. El cielo no era azul, ni las nubes blancas, el aire tampoco era muy limpio. Todo estaba lleno de miasma.

— Mi príncipe — murmuró un Dokkälfar al verle — Hace bastante que no le había visto por aquí…

— ¿Dónde está mi…padre? — preguntó sin expresión alguna.

— Se encuentra en su castillo, los demás reyes demonio se encuentran con él — indicó el demonio planta.

Bastó para que el rey de la tierra se encaminara a paso seguro hacia el prominente castillo de piedra y aspecto antiguo que yacía en los alrededores. Desde la distancia, podía oír la agitación que se generaba y, de vez en cuando, un destello de flamas azules proveniente de su padre al estar impacientándose por las noticias. Justo cuando estaba por ingresar, tragó grueso pese a mostrar un rostro indiferente, temía por su vida. Desde que había conocido a Rin, morir…ya no era una opción.

.

.

— ¿Te gusta Yukio? — cuestionó con sorpresa Rin.

— ¡Shhh! — le calló Shiemi, sonrojada a más no poder, pese a que no había nadie.

— No pensé que fuera a gustarte ese miedoso cuatro ojos — rió el joven de buena gana.

— Yuki-chan es muy lindo — admitió Shiemi totalmente colorada — Además, Rin ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta alguien?

Con ese cuestionamiento inocente, provocó de manera certera, que el joven dejara de reírse y terminara ruborizándose. ¿Qué si alguien le gustaba? ¡Eso era más que obvio! Sin embargo, no podía contarle a Shiemi, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Varias cosas estaban mal con eso, por lo tanto, era imposible…

— ¿Rin?

— N-No me gusta nadie — respondió desviando la mirada.

— ¡Moh, eres un mentiroso! — recriminó la rubia — Yo te conté quién me gusta, que no me lo digas es injusto.

— Si te lo digo, seguramente vas a delatarme — refutó frunciendo el ceño.

Eso llamó la atención de Shiemi ¿Delatarlo? ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso se refería a qué le diría a dicha persona los sentimientos de Rin? Jamás haría eso. Puede que fuese bastante despistada en algunas cosas, pero ver el semblante de Rin y aquel comentario, provocó que algo hiciese "click" en su cabeza.

— No diré nada, puedes confiar en mí — garantizó determinada a cumplir su palabra.

— No lo entenderías-…

— Los amigos se ayudan ¿Cierto? — cuestionó con esa expresión — Nunca antes había tenido amigos, pero… Tu eres mi primer amigo, Rin ¡Déjame escucharte, por favor!

Amigos… Lo cierto era, que tampoco él había tenido amigos en el pasado. Los primeros años, debido a que le evitaban por considerarlo raro, el rechazo dolía. Luego, fue porque todos se metían con él o con Yukio, dejándolo por un tiempo como un niño problema. Después…no se molestó en hacer amigos, debido a que, pensaba que tener la compañía de Amaimon era más que suficiente. Nunca se paró a pensar que, sólo tal vez, necesitaría algún amigo humano debido a la otra mitad de su sangre.

— Yo…estoy enamorado de chico…es un demonio — soltó, con la vista en el suelo, esperando que Shiemi saltara histérica recriminándole.

— De un… — se asombró la chica — ¿Y cómo es?

— ¿Eh? — su reacción desconcertó a Rin — ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

— Sí, ¿Cómo es? — asintió la rubia.

— Estoy enamorado de un CHICO, de un DEMONIO — remarcó, como si Shiemi y él hablasen diferentes idiomas.

— Eso ya me lo dijiste, Rin — la rubia hizo un puchero — Soy un poco despistada, no soy sorda.

Decir que, Rin estaba asombrado, era decir poco. Estaba que no se la creía. ¿Por qué Shiemi se tomaba tan a la ligera ese tema? No, mejor dicho ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan al natural? ¿Por qué no estaba sobre él diciéndole cosas ofensivas por estar enamorado de otro chico y encima siendo este un demonio? Salió de su estupefacción, puesto que, estaba seguro que cuando le contara lo "otro" Shiemi le llamaría enfermo o peor.

— Shiemi…es mi hermano…

— ¿¡EH!? — la chica se puso de pie de un salto — ¿A ti también te gusta Yuki-chan?

— ¡Claro que no! — fue su turno de ponerse en pie — Shiemi, yo…bueno… ¡Olvida todo esto! No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué no? — se quejó dolida — ¿No somos amigos?

— Precisamente por eso — aclaró con el ceño fruncido — Cuando lo sepas, aunque no me tengas miedo ni me odies, no puedo dejar que los demás se enteren…

— ¿De qué? — preguntó, con sus ojos fijos en él.

— No quieres saberlo.

— ¡Sí quiero saberlo! — afirmó ceñuda — ¡Somos amigos! Yo…quiero que tanto Yuki-chan y tú puedan confiar en mí ¡Quiero serles de ayuda!

— …

Necesitaba un consejo. Lo admitía. Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien lo aconsejara, ¿Estaba bien sentir aquello por Amaimon? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Qué debería hacer? Esas dudas venían carcomiéndole lentamente a través de los meses y, ahora, necesitaba conseguir la respuesta de una buena vez. Gracias a la tarea de farmacología que había dejado Yukio, habían ido al dormitorio donde Rin se quedaba.

Cuando Shiemi vio a Ukobach, se sorprendió, aunque una sencilla explicación le bastó para que supiese que el demonio no le haría nada malo. De hecho, entablaron empatía bastante rápido. Aquel tema trivial surgió mientras Rin insinuaba a Shiemi que esta gustaba de Yukio, para su sorpresa, resultó ser así. Sin más, sacó su katana del estuche de tela, mirando a ver a Shiemi.

— Una vez que lo veas, quizá me odies o quizá no, pero prométeme algo…— murmuró a punto de desenvainar la espada — No le dirás nada de esto ni a Yukio ni al viejo.

Apenas Shiemi hizo aquella promesa, Rin suspiró y finalmente desvainó el arma. Al hacerlo, las llamas azules cubrieron su cuerpo, no pudo seguir escondiendo más tiempo su cola y sus rasgos como demonio se hicieron notorios. Clavó sus irises azules con pupila carmín sobre la chica, quien estaba anonadada.

— Rin…— musitó la chica — ¿¡Cómo haces eso!? ¡Quiero hacerlo yo también!

— ¡No es un truco de magia! — chilló irritado — Shiemi, no soy totalmente humano, soy el hijo de un demonio.

— ¿De un demonio? — murmuró al verle envainar el arma — ¿¡Entonces Yuki-chan también es un Hanyou!?

— No…él nació siendo humano por completo, yo fui el único que heredó estos poderes provenientes de mi sangre como demonio — ahora venía lo difícil de explicar, jamás podría pasar por alto eso — Yukio y yo somos hijos de una humana…y el rey de los demonios…

La chica se quedó pasmada. El rey de los demonios… Ese sin duda alguna, era Satán. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la joven se le acercó y le palmeó la cabeza como si fuese algún tipo de mascota. Eso desconcertó al joven de ojos azules, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Se suponía que ahora sí debería estar histérica intentando huir de él. Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

— Yuki-chan y tú son muy buenas personas — comentó Shiemi — Que me dijeras eso me sorprendió mucho, pero ¡Gracias Rin! Así podré ayudar a Yuki-chan cuando pase algo, también a ti.

— ¿No nos odias por eso? — cuestionó sorprendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — negó fervientemente — Ninguno de los dos es malo, además… Fujimoto-san y ustedes son bastante unidos ¿Cierto? — añadió segura de aquello — ¿El demonio del que estás enamorado…?

— Es otro de los hijos de Satán…— susurró — Mi medio hermano… ¿Está mal, cierto? Seguramente da asc-…

— ¡No tiene nada malo querer a alguien! — le interrumpió la rubia — Si te gusta, aunque sea un demonio, seguramente es alguien bueno ¿Cierto?

No tiene nada malo querer a alguien… ¿Dónde había escuchado aquello con anterioridad? Ese recuerdo por ahora, sin poder hacer memoria, permanecía sepultado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que alguien cercano a él había mencionado algo similar antes. ¿Su padre acaso? No podía recordarlo con exactitud. Sin embargo…

— Tienes razón — sonrió el oji-azul — Él es alguien genial.

— Entonces, deberías decírselo — aseguró la oji-verde.

— ¿¡Decírselo!? — se exaltó el Okumura — ¡No puedo! ¿¡Qué tal si me rechaza!?

— ¡No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes! — debatió y se coloró — Yo…yo se lo diré mañana a Yuki-chan. Llevo intentando decírselo desde hace dos años, pero… Si espero más tiempo, perderé mi oportunidad de estar con él — dijo recordando a las jovencitas que le preparaban el almuerzo al castaño.

— Pero-…

— Quien no arriesga no gana.

Eso fue suficiente para dejar callado al chico. Suponía que la chica tenía razón, pero… ¿Qué haría si Amaimon le rechazaba? ¿Y si se alejaba de él? Eso sería un golpe extremadamente duró para él, Amaimon…era lo más importante que tenía, pero… ¿Qué haría si alguien se le declaraba al demonio adicto a las golosinas? Los celos le llevarían a hacer un sinfín de estupideces… ¿Qué haría?

— Ni siquiera sé cómo declararme — confesó avergonzado.

— Yo practicaba con la pared cuando me quedaba sola — dijo Shiemi, un tanto apenada por eso — Puedes practicar conmigo, por ejemplo… Yuki-chan, desde hace tiempo…he querido preguntarte si… ¿P-Podríamos salir juntos? — ella enrojeció en su totalidad — Ahora es tu turno, Rin.

Eso era demasiado vergonzoso para él, pero por lo menos, Shiemi le había dado una leve idea de cómo declararse. Pensó unos instantes en qué decir, el simple hecho de recordar a su hermano provocó que su corazón se acelerara de sobremanera y se sintiera absolutamente nervioso. Aún hasta ahora, le seguía asombrando las reacciones que Amaimon era capaz de provocar en él, estando o no presente.

— Amaimon-nii, yo…bueno, quería decirte que…que yo estoy…este…que yo te…es que verás… ¡Agh! — se hartó de tartamudear — ¡Me gustas! — chilló rojo como tomate con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Rin…— la rubia sonrió por su declaración ¿No era tan difícil, cierto?

Sin embargo, justo cuando Rin abrió los ojos, tras haber podido practicar cómo declararse…se quedó helado. En el marco de las escaleras, que usaba para ir y venir de su cuarto, se encontraba el peli-verde con una expresión en blanco…no era su usual inexpresividad de ocasiones, era…frialdad, y una mirada llena de odio. Sintió el corazón detenérsele al verle dar la vuelta y marcharse. Mierda…

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de esta ocasión les haya gustado. ¿Alguien más a practicado una confesión con el método de Shiemi? XD


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos! Vengo a dejarles la conty de Entre demonios...

Poco a poco vamos avanzando al climax del fic :D ¡Me alegra informarles que el fic ya cuenta con más de 1,118 vistas! Muchisimas gracias ToT

* * *

 ** _Capítulo veinte: Hay cosas que deben decirse o de lo contrario no se notan._**

¿Por qué? ¡Eso tenía que ser una puta broma! Se quedó petrificado en su lugar, viendo fijamente dónde segundos atrás había estado Amaimon, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Shiemi se encontraba sin entender que pasaba, sin embargo, un poco de intuición le bastó para hacerse una idea de qué era lo que recién ocurrió. Ver a Rin con el rostro pálido, le bastó para decidir darle el empujón final, literalmente hablando.

— ¿Qué esperas, Rin? — cuestionó, tratando de no hacerse una bola de nervios.

— Yo…— susurró, aún sin reaccionar.

— ¡Ve tras él! — chilló ella — Él es alguien sumamente importante para ti ¿Cierto?

Eso fue suficiente para que Rin finalmente espabilara y se echara a correr, debía alcanzarlo, tenía que decírselo. Corrió lo más rápido que le era posible, subiendo de prisa las escaleras, alcanzando a divisar a su hermano poco antes de que este cruzara una puerta que había abierto con su llave de infinidad. Planeaba irse a quién sabe dónde, ¿Por qué? Era extraño, le hacía sacar conclusiones que quizá fueran apresuradas o quizá no, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho.

— ¡Espera, Amaimon-nii!

Sin más remedio, aceleró para alcanzarlo a tiempo, terminando por taclear al oji-azul mayor. Ambos cayeron dentro, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos, se dieron un golpe seco contra el piso de madera, pero poco importaba para esos momentos. Tampoco daba importancia al lugar en el cual se encontraban. Instantáneamente, Rin se incorporó y clavó su mirada sobre la de Amaimon.

— ¿Pasa algo, Rin? — preguntó de manera indiferente.

— Tengo algo muy importante que decirte — aseguró bastante nervioso — Yo-…

— Ya lo sé — le interrumpió con pinta aborrecida — No me importa, puedes salir con esa humana si eso quieres.

— ¡Te equivocas! — negó exasperándose — Shiemi solamente es mi amiga.

— Pero, te gusta ¿No? — comentó del mismo modo — No sería extraño si llegaran a casarse — añadió dando media vuelta, dispuesto a salir al exterior.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — chilló ya sin paciencia.

Se había visto obligado a taclearlo de nuevo, por ende, cayeron al piso otra vez. Rin ya no tenía paciencia alguna para dar alguna explicación ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Si Amaimon no le dejaba terminar de hablar! Por su parte, el demonio peli-verde, se encontraba extrañado de que Rin fuese tras él, estaba feliz, pero…era tortuoso. ¿Por qué había ido tras él?

— Rin, ¿Qué te-…?

— ¡Cállate y escúchame! — chilló, sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición actual, su rostro se coloró por completo — ¡ME GUSTAS!

— …

Aquella frase, aquel chillido, pareció haber hecho un lejano y constante eco ¿O solamente fue una jugarreta mental que sufrió Amaimon ante esa inesperada confesión? Se quedó petrificado, mudo e…incrédulo ¿Acaso Rin estaba consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo? Vale, él no era el más indicado para saber sobre los sentimientos y razonar humanos…pero esos 10 años en Asshia le habían valido para dejar de ser un ignorante en el tema.

Silenciosamente, el peli-verde se incorporó, provocando que igualmente Rin lo hiciera. El menor buscaba con desespero la mirada del mayor, el cual seguía sin decir nada, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Parecía estar en un letargo, en un trance que lo estaba aislando de la realidad, ¿Por qué? Esa confesión lo había dejado anonadado. O quizá… ¿Iría a rechazarlo? Rin, prácticamente, se encontraba con el corazón en una mano.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que te gusto? — finalmente, esa pregunta salió de sus labios, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

— Bueno, yo…

— ¿Es por qué piensas que soy un buen hermano? — interrumpió tranquilamente, en el tono anterior.

— ¡Claro que no! — chilló de inmediato — Quiero decir…no es que piense que no eres un buen hermano…eres el mejor hermano, pero yo… ¡Agh, maldición! Esto es sumamente frustrante — no pudo más y se revolvió el cabello — Me gustas…

— ¿Cómo hermano? — cuestionó, nuevamente, con un aire ausente.

— ¡Ya te dije que no a eso me refiero! — reclamó sonrojado, en parte por la vergüenza de estarse confesando y el parte, por el ligero enojo que experimentaba — Me gustas…de gustar…como pareja.

— Ah, ya veo… — comentó, cerrando los ojos, momentáneamente.

¿Ya veo? Por un instante, Rin entrecerró los ojos, dolido. ¿Era todo lo que iría a mencionar? Entonces…sí lo estaba rechazando ¿Cierto? Acaso… ¿Iría a alejarse de él tal y como pensó que pasaría? No quería eso, en definitiva, era lo que menos deseaba. Quizá, después de todo, sí había sido muy mala idea intentar confesarle aquellos sentimientos que experimentaba desde hace ya tiempo. Debió quedarse callado y así…

— ¿¡Qu-…!? — su rostro enrojeció completamente, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, impactado — Ah~… ¿Amaimon…-nii? — apenas recuperó el aliento, la pregunta salió con duda, con el rostro sonrojado.

— Te quiero, Rin — susurró el mayor sobre los labios ajenos.

El Okumura, no solamente estaba colorado porque lo habían besado por la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, sino que también se debía a aquella respuesta reciproca de su confesión. ¿Era correspondido? Ah, era correspondido ¡Maldita sea, sí era correspondido! Su sonrojo se acrecentó más.

Por su parte, Amaimon había clavado su escudriñante mirada en la de Rin, con la cual parecía escrutar su alma. El demonio me mantenía un tanto pensativo, perdido, sin embargo, no era una mala señal. Simplemente recordaba algo, que había pasado hacía ya días, motivo por el cual el medio demonio acabó en la Ciudad de la Verdadera Cruz.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué pretendes, maldito traidor!? — la voz de Astaroth resonó en aquel lugar solitario.

Aquel demonio le veía con recelo y confusión, podría decirse que, incluso la ira y sentimiento de traición le acompañaban. Amaimon, por su parte, le veía con recelo y seriedad. Ambos habían soltado un gruñido amenazante, precediendo la riña que estaba a punto de estallar, y al siguiente minuto se lanzaron al ataque.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, llenos de brutales ataques acompañados de gruñidos e incesantes maldiciones, habían tomado distancia el uno del otro encontrándose el octavo rey malherido. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que asediaba la mente de Astaroth, ¿Por qué Amaimon estaba comportándose así de extraño? Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

— Solamente fueron 10 años sin vernos…— murmuró con rencor — ¿¡Qué coño te ha ocurrido!?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el peli-verde, aunque tranquilo, con la guardia en alto — No me ha ocurrido nada. Es mejor que regreses a Gehena, sería una molestia tener que matarte — completó, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, de asesinar a Astaroth…igual asesinaría a Shiratori y eso sería muy problemático debido a Rin.

— ¿Quién eres tú…? — el rostro de Astaroth mostraba la más sincera confusión y hasta algo de miedo — ¿Qué le has hecho al séptimo rey del mundo demoniaco?

— Deja de decir estupideces, odio eso. — Amaimon se puso serio — Yo soy el único y legitimo Séptimo Rey Demonio de Gehena.

— ¡Cállate, impostor! — gruñó el peli-gris, dejando irritado a Amaimon, ¿Acaso acababan de decirle "impostor"? Inmediatamente, por la ofensa, sintió genuinos deseos de asesinarlo — ¡El Séptimo Rey Demonio de Gehena, Amaimon El Rey De La Tierra, jamás sentiría compasión por nadie! El verdadero Amaimon ya habría acabado conmigo desde el inicio, la ciudad habría sucumbido ante su poder y los humanos exterminados. ¡Es obvio que es un impostor!

Muy bien, eso último, lo descolocó. ¿Por eso creía que era un impostor? ¡Por todos los demonios! Supuso que Astaroth ya se estaba quedando loco por tanto tiempo viviendo entre lo podrido. Él podría destrozar la ciudad entera, asesinar a los enclenques humanos y matar a Astaroth de quererlo así, es más, eso apenas era la punta del iceberg de lo que su poder podía hacer.

Si él lo quisiera podría, lo haría, pero…no lo hacía porque no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? Era fácil…no le costaría más que un par de minutos, pero… Por un instante, su mente le hizo una jugarreta, se imaginó a Rin gritándole que no quería volverlo a ver…sin dejar que lo ayudara y por eso terminar siendo arrastrado al mundo demoniaco. Una vez ahí…quien estaría frente a él no sería Rin, sería el terrible Maou…o mejor conocido en Asshia, como Satán.

— Estás siendo demasiado odioso — murmuró, listo para lanzarse nuevamente a atacarlo, por lo que Astaroth se alertó — Simplemente no se me da la gana hacerlo, pero, no dejaré que te lleves a Rin a Gehena.

— ¿Por qué? Es una orden directa — estaba furioso, hastiado, herido tanto en el orgullo como físicamente — ¿¡Por qué no quieres dejar que el joven amo vaya a Gehena!? No… ¿¡Por qué le proteges tanto!? — cuestionó, confuso, iracundo.

¿Por qué le protegía? ¡Nadie jamás hacía algo tan aberrante como eso! ¿Acaso le veía como algún juguete? Sólo era una explicación aceptable para Astaroth y cualquier otro demonio. Sin embargo, realmente, esa razón se quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? No ¿Qué importaba? Amaimon era un demonio y, a pesar de las agobiantes dudas creadas por convivir tanto en el mundo humano, sabía bien que le pasaba…

— Rin es mío — sentenció con tranquilidad, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos, para abrirse peligrosamente con una asesina mirada — No dejaré que lo lleven a Gehena, aunque mi padre lo ordene, ni tú ni nadie va a hacerle abandonar Asshia.

— Tsk…los humanos…los asquerosos humanos…— sus dientes crujieron, con frustración y terror ante aquel hecho — ¡Esos malditos te hicieron esta monstruosidad…! — gritó colérico, dispuesto a acabar, o al menos intentarlo, con la vida del demonio que alguna vez consideró un temible soberano demoniaco.

¿Monstruosidad? Aunque le costara, los demás insignificantes humanos, no le habían hecho gran cosa… Claro, excluyendo a los molestos exorcistas. El único que le había "maldito", el único que le había ablandado…el único que le había hecho sentir aquellos confusos y reprobables sentimientos a vista de cualquier congénere suyo, había sido-…

— ¡Ya hazme caso, joder! — chilló Rin, con el ceño fruncido y sujetándole del cuello de la gabardina.

El peli-verde parpadeó un par de veces, despertando de su letargo, ubicándose. Por alguna razón, que por ahora desconocía, se encontraban en aquella cómica e inusual escena. Al parecer, en contra de su voluntad, se había quedado ensimismado más tiempo del que habría querido estarlo. Notó como, las mejillas y nariz usualmente pálidas del joven, se encontraban enrojecidas por las bajas temperaturas del lugar.

— ¡Eso duele, desgraciado! — el peliverde se había levantado de improvisto, votando al medio demonio al frío piso.

Rin encontraba algo irritado, en un momento le decía "Te quiero, Rin" dejándolo muriéndose de la vergüenza y el nervio y al siguiente le ignoraba por alrededor de 10 minutos enteros. ¿Quién hacía algo así? Por lo visto, solamente su querido y en ocasiones irritante hermano mayor.

— Rin, acompáñame — pidió estando junto a la puerta del sitio.

— ¿Acompañarte? — fue entonces, cuando reparó en su ubicación actual, por lo que fue con él hacia la puerta — ¿Dónde-...? ¡ASOMBROSO! ¿Dónde estamos?

Habían abierto la puerta, de lo que parecía ser, una cabaña. Con ese gesto, había podido divisar el escenario exterior, el cual se encontraba cubierto de blanca nieve por donde quiera que mirase. Por eso había tanto frío ahí. Bajó los escalones del pórtico, viejo y rechinante, para tener la nieve hundiéndole los pies con levedad.

— ¡Puedo ver mi propio aliento! — y le miró a ver, expectante, como si fuese aún un niño pequeño — ¿A dónde vamos a ir? — cuestionó al ver a Amaimon comenzar a caminar, por lo que, le dio alcance de inmediato.

— ¡Es una sorpresa~! — respondió juguetonamente, para echarse a correr, mirando de reojo al joven.

— ¡Oye, espera! — pidió yendo tras él — ¡Amaimon!

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. En el próximo probablemente pondré lo que todos han ansiado hasta ahora 3 ¿O quizá debería esperar un poco más? Ustedes eligen :D

Kuraloto: Sí, los malentendidos ;-; Espero que te agradara la conty

A todos los que están siguiendo la historia, gracias por el apoyo ^w^


	21. Chapter 21

Conty conty conty~! Al fin he podido sacar un poco de tiempo y escribir (y borrar muchas veces hasta quedar satisfecho con el resultado) este capítulo :3 Aunque, de algún modo, creo que ha quedado un poco corto (sonrisa maliciosa) y les dejará con bastante intriga

* * *

 ** _Capítulo veintiuno: Peligro en latencia._**

— Amaimon-nii~…— aquel gemido salió como un excitado susurro lastimero.

Aquel demonio, pese a la situación en la que estaban, no dejaba de tocar el punto que lo volvía loco una y otra vez. Los ruidos obscenos llegan con una envidiable claridad a sus oídos. Su rostro, perlado por el sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba sumamente rojo.

— Que extraño — la voz de Yukio fue audible — Estoy más que seguro que vi a mi hermano entrar a este lugar.

Nuevamente, sin reparo alguno a las peligrosas circunstancias, aquel demonio le embistió con fuerza. Sentir aquel trozo de carne entrar completamente en su interior, golpeteando su próstata sin piedad alguna, causó que la vista se le nublara por el placer que sentía y Amaimon tuviese que cubrirle la boca con la mano libre para evitar que soltara algún gemido que los delatara.

— "¿¡Qué hago!? A este paso…" De seguro te confundiste, Yuki-chan — debatió nerviosa Shiemi — Rin no es de las personas que entraría a una biblioteca.

— Supongo que tienes razón — el castaño le sonrió a la oji-jade — Quizá la falta de sueño me esté afectando un poco.

En una situación normal, quizá, Rin hubiese sentido cierta molestia debido al comentario improvisado de la chica. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, solamente atinaba a agradecerle. Con cada estocada sentía alcanzar el cielo, por lo menos, así lo veía él. Su cerebro, aún más debido a su situación, no alcanzaba a procesar como habían acabado así.

 _~ Tiempo antes ~_

— ¡Es una sorpresa~! — respondió juguetonamente, para echarse a correr, mirando de reojo al joven.

— ¡Oye, espera! — pidió yendo tras él — ¡Amaimon!

Simple y sencillamente no le habían hecho caso. Así que, sin otra alternativa, tuvo que correr detrás de su hermano. Seguirle el paso, a pesar del adiestramiento al que fue sometido por todos esos años, no era tan fácil como desearía. En primera, debido al clima, en segunda; puesto que, Amaimon a diferencia de él, era un demonio completo.

— ¡Amaimon!

— ¡Ya casi llegamos~!

Solamente para decirle eso fue por lo que volteó un par de instantes. Resignado, Rin intentó darle alcance, cosa que intentaba lograr haciendo múltiples sprint, aunque no tuviese tanto éxito como esperaba. Dado un momento, cerró los ojos e intentó ganar aún más velocidad y alcanzar al peli-verde. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, terminó chocando contra la espalda de Amaimon.

Mientras que él acabó cayendo de sentón a la nieve, Amaimon no se movió ni un ápice, le miró mal. Antes de poder despotricar alguna queja, tras haberse puesto de pie, pudo discernir lo que había provocado que el mayor se detuviera. Estaban en una saliente prominente, era claro, pero también…

— ¡Llegamos~! — anunció su acompañante en tono cantarín.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — cuestionó mientras veía como su hermano bajaba ágilmente la saliente.

Claramente que le imitó. Le intrigaba mucho el lugar hacia donde le había llevado. Una vez en el fondo de la pequeña barranca, se fijó en unas enredaderas camufladas por la blanca nieve simulaban una especie de cortina, la cual ocultaba la entrada hacia una cueva que a simple vista no podría distinguirse.

Vio como el peli-verde se decidió a entrar e hizo lo mismo. El lugar se sentía húmedo, lo cual, sumado al clima, provocaba que sintiese más frío del que ya tenía. Frío que se fue justo en el momento que, Amaimon, le cedió su abrigadora gabardina rojo vino. Cosa que provocó que le volteara a ver.

— Tenías frío, ¿No?

— Sí… — asintió mientras se la colocaba — Está…cálido… — admitió desviando la mirada.

Eso provocó una leve sonrisa en el de cabello verdoso. Eso le traía un buen recuerdo, hecho hace ya diez años, sobre Rin. Cuando este seguía siendo un crío de tan solamente unos cinco años, un niño energético, alegre y curioso. Y ahora…ahora, bueno, no encontraba ninguna diferencia significativa en el muchacho. Claro, exceptuando el que este se hubiera vuelto más fuerte y más alto, aunque no más que él.

— Y bien, ¿Vas a decirme ya dónde estamos? — cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

El que había cambiado…había sido él. Odiaba admitirlo, quizá no tanto muy en el fondo de sí, pero…ya no era quien solía ser. A primera instancia, en él tampoco se notaba algún cambio, seguía con la misma actitud "infantil y exasperante" según lo calificaba Samael. Sin embargo…

— Rin, ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace unos años? — cuestionó con la vista fija sobre el nombrado.

— ¿Lo que te pedí…? — repitió un poco perdido, pero no tardó en ubicarse — No me digas que…

— Sí, es aquí — sonrió levemente, viendo como Rin observaba más cuidadosa y atentamente el lugar.

Internamente era punto y aparte. Ya no podía hacer las cosas de la misma manera en la que solía realizarlas. Las cualidades de "despiadado" y "sin corazón" ya no le quedaban, ahora sabía que sí tenía lo que los humanos calificaban como "tener corazón"; Rin fue el causante de que hiciese ese hallazgo. Lo peor de todo, era que, se había vuelto también demasiado blando.

Matar a una o dos personas, más comúnmente demonios, para pasar el aburrimiento era lo más normal del mundo. Al menos para él. No obstante, desde que estaba junto al menor, sus juegos del "gato y el ratón" se vieron desplazados por cosas menos nocivas o peligrosas para la integridad del resto. Por más que odiara reconocerlo, admitirlo y aceptarlo; el Grigori tenía razón. Él era un demonio domado…

— Entonces, ¿Este…? — la voz del chico le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

— Sí — confirmó de inmediato — Este es el lugar en el cual naciste, Rin.

 _— Habías dicho que podría pedirte cualquier cosa, ¿Cierto?_

 _— Sí, eso dije._

 _— Entonces…_

 _— ¿Qué es?_

 _— ¿Podrías…?... ¿Podrías…llevarme al lugar en el que nací…?_

Con esa confirmación, vio como Rin comenzó a recorrer el lugar a detalle, a pesar de lo simple que se veía…para él, era muy importante para sí. Era él lugar en el que había nacido, el lugar en el que su padre lo había encontrado, también…él lugar en el cual se enteraría de una de las cosas que Amaimon había estado evadiendo desde que se conocían. Le sacaría la sopa, a como diera lugar, no se resignaría a un "no" por respuesta. No de nuevo.

— Dímelo — comentó de pronto.

— No — fue su escueta respuesta, sabía bien a que se refería, todos los años era lo mismo — Quizá por ahora deberíamos irnos, Shiro Fujimoto está por volver y-…

— ¡Dímelo! — le interrumpió repentinamente.

Pronto los dos se encontraban en el suelo, Amaimon tendido en este mientras Rin se encontraba encima suyo sujetándolo por el cuello del chaleco beige. La paciencia era una virtud que Rin poseía en una pequeña cantidad ante situaciones negativas y repetitivas. El enojo y frustración adornaban sus zafiros, mientras que, en Amaimon lo hacía la indiferencia por el tema.

— Rin, quítate de encima — pidió calmadamente.

— ¡No hasta que me lo digas!

— No lo haré — se negó tranquilamente.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — reclamó frunciendo el ceño — ¿¡A qué le tienes tanto miedo!?

Que el mayor desviara la mirada no le gustó para nada, para que hiciese eso…algo realmente grave debió pasar y…su reacción solamente le hacía sospechar que efectivamente así era. Aquello era lo que más le crispaba los nervios. Necesitaba saberlo de una vez por todas.

— ¡Dime quien era mi madre! — chilló exasperado

.

.

— ¿Ya va ponerse en marcha? — preguntó una voz.

— Sí, así es. Los preparativos ya casi están listos del todo.

— Entonces, esperaré su señal…Toudou-san.

El teléfono fue colgado, por una chica de largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta baja, la cual se veía más seria de lo usual. Guardó dicho aparato, desechable, en el lugar más seguro que tenía. Nadie debía de descubrirla por nada del mundo, por lo cual debía de tener extremo cuidado, el plan debía de ejecutarse a la perfección.

— ¡Hermana! — chillaron dos chicas, iguales a ella, que podría decirse que eran trillizas.

La realidad, era que, eran sus hermanas menores. Les sonrió amablemente, como solamente lo hacía con ella, cosa que las hizo derretirse de la pena. Adoraban a su hermana mayor, la idolatraban, lo cual hacía imposible que ellas sospecharan de lo que hacía. Los demás de la Orden, dado a su carácter recto y honrado, tampoco percibían algo, pero…

— Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? — un joven frunció el ceño — No estorbes el paso, Mamushi.

Sabía que ese tipo, que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas, era totalmente distinto a los demás. Terco, pero hábil e inteligente, era quizá el único capaz de ver lo que el resto ignoraba. Por eso le caía tan mal y, a la vez, lo admiraba de cierta forma. Porque era el único que podría considerar a su nivel, como exorcista, cosa que lo hacía en extremo peligroso para sus planes.

— No me digas que hacer, Juzo — soltó con molestia.

— ¿¡Quién te crees para hablarle así a nuestra hermana!? — chillaron las Hojo.

— No tengo tiempo para esto, no hoy — suspiró cansado el Shima.

Mamushi vio atenta como se marchaba, con el ceño fruncido, por la hostilidad con la que se llevaban actualmente. Vagamente, de cuando en cuando, podía recordar como ellos solían jugar cuando niños y se llevaban mucho mejor que ahora. Pasando aventuras, desgracias, al punto que…

— "Deja de pensar en eso, idiota" — se riñó a sí misma.

— Hermana, ¿Estás bien? — soltaron preocupadas las menores, su rostro se le coloró.

Solían decir de grandes irían a casarse. Con una sonrisa falsa, no notoria para sus inocentes e ingenuas hermanas, se dirigió con ellas a la sala de juntas tratando de restarle importancia a lo colorado de sus mejillas. No podía pensar en esas cosas, no ahora y menos con Juzo.

Saludó a su padre con normalidad, dado que ellos no eran muy expresivos ni cariñosos en público, ni tampoco en privado. Tomó su lugar correspondiente, esperando con paciencia que diese inicio la reunión, sabiendo de antemano que Tatsuma Suguro nuevamente no asistiría. Eso la hizo rabiar.

Sin embargo, debía tener paciencia, pronto las cosas mejorarían para bien. O eso creía ella. Solamente tenía que aguardar la señal, que daría inicio al plan, debía ser paciente por un tiempo más hasta que todos los preparativos estuviesen listos. Lo suficiente como para que Saburota Toudou secuestrara al hijo de Satanás.

* * *

No me maten :v Estoy un 99.9% de que quieren lincharme XD el .1% restante está entre si es por como terminó la conty de hoy o por como les dejé comiendo ansias al principio de la actualización :| Pero, tengo una buena excusa-razón, y es que...jamás he escrito un lemon :[ Así que, ustedes díganme ¿Voy por buen camino?

Kuraloto: Bueno, aquí tienes una pequeña dosis de algo más que solo besos B) Y, bueno, espero que tu mamá no te diera con la chancla por asustarla XD

Skylerss: Habrá mucho más temita muy pronto si resulta que el lemon que escribo está aceptable *3* De cierta forma, creo que Rin es un tanto tsundere XD

cindy-chan10: Me halaga que te gustara "Entre demonios..." -/- Actualizaré el fic lo más pronto que sea posible.

A TODOS: Muchísimas gracias por estarle dando una oportunidad al fic y estarlo siguiendo, leerlo y apoyando. ¡Mil gracias! :D :3


	22. Chapter 22

Ya sé, me he demorado bastante. Estuve ocupado, además que, no buscaba como escribir este capítulo para darle apertura a lo que sigue de la historia. Sin embargo ¡Finalmente lo logré! :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo veintidós: Mal presagio.**_

— ¡Maldita sea! — despotricó desesperado.

Rin se encontraba tendido en su cama. A fin de cuentas, no le había podido sacar nada a Amaimon, como siempre pasaba. O, bueno, nada que él considerase relevante. Aquello lo sacaba de quicio.

— ¡Dímelo! — había exigido.

Siempre le preguntaba por su madre, sin embargo, el peliverde jamás le respondía. Ni siquiera por hacerle la pregunta durante el día de su cumpleaños. Tratar de indagar con su padre, con Shiro, era igual o peor. Comenzaba a dudar poder sacarles algo a alguno de los dos.

— No voy a hacerlo — le habían dicho con cierta indiferencia.

— ¡Quiero saber quién es mi madre! — chilló ceñudo — O quién fue…

Ni aún usando el tono más lastimero del mundo, lograba sacarle la mínima información. Solamente logró que le desviarán la mirada, cosa que no provocó más que su enojo. ¡No se libraría de él tan fácil!

— ¡Dímelo-…! ¡MH!

O eso creyó. Amaimon se había hartado de escucharle y, dado que tenía mucho tacto, le había callado de la primera manera que se le ocurrió. Colocó una mano en su nuca y unió sus labios con los ajenos. Eso lo dejó pasmado y totalmente sonrojado.

Fue un beso demandante, o así lo vio él, no era como si hubiese tenido mucha experiencia en el pasado. El demonio de la tierra aprovechó su desconcierto para colar su lengua en la boca ajena, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sin que se diera cuenta, al menos no al instante, Amaimon se colocó encima de él. Invirtiendo posiciones. El beso se tornaba cada vez más acalorado, apasionado y dejaba a Rin abochornado hasta cierto punto. Repentinamente, en mayor rompió el contacto.

— Yuri — fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse encima de él.

Anonado, vio como Amaimon abandonó la cueva sin más, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado. ¿Yuri? Entonces ¿Su madre se llamaba Yuri? Cuando por fin espabiló, fue con el tiempo exacto para darle alcancé al oji-azul y no quedarse solo en medio de quién sabe dónde.

— No importa cuanto busque…— masculló de mala gana — ¡No encuentro nada!

De eso ya había pasado una semana. No podría sacarle nada más a Amaimon, de hecho, había tenido mucha suerte con obtener aquel nombre. No sabía si había sido una civil, una exorcista, extranjera o japonesa ¡No sabía nada!

— * Rin * — Ukobach fue a verle después de oírle despotricar — * ¿Pasa algo? *

— ¿Eh? No — negó un tanto avergonzado — Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

— * Creo que las 6:45 de la mañana * — comentó pensativo el demonio cocinero.

Eso bastó para que su rostro palideciera ¡Iba tarde para el colegio! Yukio sin duda iba a matarlo. Tampoco estaba de humor para recibir un sermón por parte del viejo exorcista que tenía de padre. A una velocidad admirable, quizá no tanto en este caso, terminó alistándose y desayunando algo antes de dirigirse corriendo a la institución.

.

.

— Buenas tardes — saludó Yukio a sus estudiantes — Hoy podría decirse que será un día bastante especial ¿Sí, Paku-san?

— ¿A qué se refiere, sensei? — cuestionó la castaña.

— Bueno…— el joven maestro dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto Rin, supuso que sería bueno poner atención, por lo cual imitó a su gemelo. Por la puerta entraron dos personas que, sin duda alguna, Rin sabría reconocer en cualquier parte.

Se trataba de su padre, acompañado de Samael, ambos vestidos con el uniforme correspondiente a un exorcista. Sobraba decir las miradas de asombro que tenían sus demás compañeros. Claro, a excepción de Shura y Takara, quienes ya habrían trabajado con anterioridad con ambos hombres.

— ¡Buenas tardes, muchachos! — habló Mephisto, sonriente — Desde el día de hoy, seré su maestro sustituto en la clase de Círculos mágicos y técnicas de sellado.

— ¿Paso algo con Negaus-sensei? — preguntó Izumo, tras alzar la mano.

— Algo así — murmuró el rector de la Vera Cruz — Además, el mismísimo Paladín de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz: Shiro Fujimoto-san, nos hará el honor de asistir a Okumura-san con sus clases en Farmacología Anti-demonios.

— ¿¡El mismísimo Paladín!? — cuestionó asombrado Konekomaru.

En ese momento Rin supo que estaba jodido. Miró a ver dentro de su mochila, en la cual se encontraba Amaimon en su forma de hámster, con la cara igual o más pálida que el joven. ¿Qué faltaba ahora? ¿Un secuestro acaso?

— Espero trabajar con ustedes — comentó Shiro, a lo cual todos le devolvieron el saludo, su sonrisa se volvió genuina al mirar a cierta persona — Oh, Rin ¿No estás feliz?

— ¿Conoce a Okumura? — cuestionó Suguro, desconcertado como la mayoría.

— Por supuesto — asintió el paladín, Rin supo que no debió ir ese día a los cursos de exorcismo — Lo conozco desde que nació. Después de todo, soy su padre.

El silencio reinó en todo el salón de clases. Parecía que los alumnos de primer año del curso de preparación para exorcista no digerían con rápidez aquella inesperada noticia. ¿Habían escuchado mal…o acaso el mejor exorcista de todos en el mundo…?

— ¿¡Okumura es su hijo!? — chillaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el mayor de los gemelos se escondía en su asiento, deseando desaparecer en ese mismo instante, Amaimon tenía sus propias preocupaciones. ¿Por qué demonios Negaus ya no daría las clases a los alumnos de primer año? Eso le inquietaba, tenía que averiguar.

Podría ponerse un tanto paranoico si resultaba que su suposición, el que Negaus estuviese oficialmente fuera de la nómina de los maestros exorcistas, tendría realmente de qué preocuparse. No se fiaba ni un poco de ese sujeto, por más que hubiese estado al servicio de su hermano, no le inspiraba ni un poco de confianza.

.

.

— Negaus.

— ¿Sí, Toudou? — respondió una voz masculina.

— ¿Has progresado con lo que te pedí?

Aquel hombre se encontraba en un lugar en el que, definitivamente, no debería estar. Se hallaba en el almacén resguardado de la sede japonesa de la Orden, en la cual, se ubicaba cierta urna que sellaba a determinado demonio problemático.

— ¡Malditos humanos! — se escuchó una voz rasposa — ¡Maldito exorcista de mierda! ¡De no ser por él, hubiese podido llevarme al joven príncipe!

— Escúchalo por ti mismo — respondió Negaus indiferentemente.

— Entonces…los preparativos están listos — agregó sonriente — Justo esta noche, secuestraremos al hijo de Satanás.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Desde el siguiente se va a poner bueno y liar parda D3


	23. Chapter 23

_**AVISO: "Entre demonios..." está participando en un concurso de historias en Wattpad ^^ Si gustas, puedes pasarte y apoyar la historia por ahí.**_

¡Actualización! Sí, ya sé ._. Últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar ¡Pero tengo una buena excusa! Ejem, es decir, explicación ^^U Estoy estructurando los capítulos posteriores del fic :3 La cosa se va a poner buena :)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo veintitrés: Atentado_**

— ¿¡Examen sorpresa!?— chillaron a la par los alumnos del curso de exorcismo.

— "Papá..."— Yukio fijó la vista sobre el experimentado exorcista— Fujimoto-san, ¿No cree que es un poco premeditado?

— ¿Qué pasa, Yukio? No tienes que tratarme con tanto formalismo— comentó sonriente ante los intentos de "profesionalismo" del joven— No tiene nada de malo un examen sorpresa.

— Pero...— intentó quejarse uno.

Un examen oral sorpresa en el primer día... ¡Perfecto! Hasta cierto grado, entendían el punto de vista del Paladín, por otro lado...ninguno se sentía preparado para la dichosa prueba a los que estaban por someterlos.

Cuando se enfrentaran a un demonio en un combate real, tendrían que reaccionar rápido y no tendrían tiempo para dudar. Ya que, en un enfrentamiento, dudar era el peor error que pudieses cometer. Más si era en contra de un demonio.

— Veamos... Permitiré que el examen sea grupal, son 9 cabezas, aprendan a colaborar en equipo. Pongan atención — llamó el peli-gris.

— "Qué amable"— ironizó Mephisto, viendo todo junto a Yukio.

Siendo sincero, veía interesante la dinámica de Shiro, peligrosamente interesante. A parte de quedarse gracias a que la siguiente clase era de la materia que le tocaría impartir temporalmente, lo que más le preocupaba, era Rin.

¿Qué le dejaran en ridículo por Shiro? Daba igual. ¿Qué el chico delatara que estaba en contacto con los demonios desde hacía años, ya era un exorcista oficial y para rematar que estaba en medio de una misión? Quería conservar la cabeza unida a su cuerpo.

— ¡S-Sí!— respondieron algunos presurosamente.

— Si un Dökkálfar les ataca...— claramente, Fujimoto intentaría no ser muy severo con ellos.

.

.

— ¡Malditos exorcistas de mierda!— la voz rasposa y grosera de la urna se irritaba más a cada segundo.

— Toudou-san... ¿Está seguro?— cuestionó Mamushi de forma insegura.

— Sí, no tienen nada de que preocuparse— asintió mirando a sus acompañantes— Ninguno de los dos.

Los presentes, cruzaron miradas por unos leves segundos, sobraba decir que dos de ellos jamás congeniarían ni aunque de eso dependiese destruir Gehena de una vez por todas. Mamushi Houjo colaboraba con Sabutora únicamente en afán de hacer lo correcto, harían algo ilegal, pero beneficioso para la humanidad.

Conseguirían los ojos del rey impuro, los destruirían e inculparían al bastardo medio demonio que era protegido por la Orden de los Caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz de la Sede Japonesa. Los exorcistas no dudarían en cazar a Rin y, en medio de la persecución, ellos le atraparían y se desharían de él. ¡Matarían dos pájaros de un sólo tiro!

— A pesar de que colaboro contigo, no confío en ti... Toudou — aseveró Igor con indiferencia.

El caso de Negaus era distinto y similar a la vez. Él simplemente querría vengarse de Satán por haber aniquilado a su preciada familia, tiempo atrás, con sus propias manos. Si bien, sabía que el rey demonio no sufriría por la pérdida de un hijo, podría desquitar toda su frustración con el protegido de Mephisto Pheles.

— Tan desconfiado como siempre...— el mencionado hizo un amago de queja— Como sea, ¿Están listos?

— ¡Malditos sean!— chillaba Astaroth a todo pulmón— ¡Malditos sean!

Podían apreciar como un tenue miasma luchaba por salir de las ranuras de la urna. Dicho objeto, se encontraba repleto de símbolos extraños para cualquier civil, con la tapa asegurada con un resistente sello.

— Que demonio más inquieto— comentó Toudou pasivamente.

Apenas Negaus extrajo la urna de las instalaciones de la Sede Japonesa de la Vera Cruz, los tres, se reunieron en un complejo desolado. Se volvía obvio que tuvieron que ir de incógnito, en el mejor momento que tuvieron, en una zona oculta de Kyoto.

La chica de cabellos blancos ayudaría a robar los ojos, secuestrar a un joven y exponer la "traición" de Samael al impedir que futuramente se atreviera a cederle los ojos del rey impuro al hijo de satán. Todo aquello se oía terrible, sin embargo, a pesar de cooperar con ello estaba insegura de dejar suelto a un rey demonio.

¿Por qué? Simple, se trataba del rey demonio de la putrefacción y el peligro de que este despertase a su monstruosa y mortífera mascota, le hacía cuestionarse si no podrían cumplir sus propósitos con otros medios. Miró fijamente la urna, entrecerrando los ojos con frustración. Ya era hora.

.

.

— Bien— Shiro se cruzó de brazos— Shima-kun, Konekomaru-kun, Paku-chan. Les informo que ustedes tres ya estarían en el estómago del Dökkálfar.

— ¡Responder esas preguntas a inicios del curso es imposible!— se quejó el chico de cabello rosado.

— Vamos, no estuvo tan difícil en esta ocasión. Incluso Rin pudo responder sin problemas— una sonrisa ladina se formó al ver al nombrado.

El mayor de los gemelos sintió con una vena se le saltaba en la sien, inmediatamente fulminó a su padre adoptivo y dio un par de pasos pesados hacia él. Eso sí que le había dolido en el orgullo, aún más tratándose de farmacología y por ende los conocimientos que Amaimon le inculcó.

— ¿¡Qué estás tratándome de decir!? ¡Maldito viejo!— despotricó señalándolo acusadoramente.

— Tienes la mala costumbre de perder rápido la paciencia, pese a que posees una mente brillante, es una lástima que no la utilices muy seguido— murmuró el Paladín— ¿No has pensado en madurar un poco?

— ¿¡Vas a dejarme de tratar como un niño!? ¡Ya soy un adulto! — era extraño, pero se sentía como un deja vú.

— ¿En serio? Pues no veo a otro adulto además de mi— finalizó con una risotada burlona.

— ¡Cállate!— rugió el oji-azul avergonzado.

El resto de aspirantes a exorcistas se mantenían callados, expectantes, no negarían que estaban asombrados. Se habían imaginado a Shiro Fujimoto, actual Paladín de la Orden, como un hombre serio y estricto. Quizá bastante amargado por sus acercamientos en batalla con los demonios, con un profundo odio hacia ellos o parecido. La realidad distaba mucho a lo que esperaron.

— Veo que finalmente se han quitado la tensión de encima— la voz de Mephisto se escuchó de improvisto.

— Bueno, es que Fujimoto-san...— murmuró Paku sin saber cómo explicarse bien.

Tenía razón, los alumnos ya no estaban tan tensos como antes, debido a la presencia de Shiro. Como candidatos a futuros exorcistas, suponía que estarían nerviosos con un superior impartiéndoles clases y no uno cualquiera. Sino, el exorcista más preparado de todos en la jerarquía de la Orden.

— En fin, ¿Comenzamos nuestra clase?— tras sonar la campana, el segundo rey demonio de Gehena se puso en pie, abandonando su asiento en el escritorio.

— Dennos un respiro— Shima tuvo que resistir la tentación de recostarse en la banca, si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de reunir la diligencia suficiente como para levantarse.

Lastimosamente, Mephisto tendría que seleccionar cuidadosamente la lección a dar, por razones obvias. Algunos casos, no podría manejarlos directamente, como técnicas de sellado que involucraran de lleno agua bendita. He ahí la verdadera presencia de Shiro Claro, además de su preocupación por la estadía de Shura y Takara en el aula.

— Les prometo que será una clase divertida— garantizó con una maliciosa sonrisa, la cual, solamente Rin se dio cuenta de sus intenciones— Hoy...invocaremos demonios.

— ¿¡Demonios!?— Konekomaru dio un bote con nerviosismo.

— En efecto. Aprenderán a invocar a demonios que les servirán y ayudarán en sus misiones, van a domarlos, sin embargo no cualquiera puede hacerlo— añadió con aquella amplia sonrisa— En pocas palabras, veremos quién tiene madera de hacerse de un familiar.

Justo lo que le faltaba a Rin. La segunda persona que fulminó en el día, fue a Mephisto, alias el "payaso loco". Fuera o no un golpe al orgullo, debía reconocerlo, a su medio hermano mayor le fascinaba joderlo. Y Rin, próximamente como adulto que era, se vengaría apenas pudiese.

— "Tengo un mal presentimiento"— la clase era llevada a cabo, mientras que Amaimon, veía todo desde su lugar.

.

.

— Bien, podemos dar inicio— mencionó Toudou al ver a sus acompañantes.

Mamushi asintió en silencio, haciendo uso de sus llaves, se apresuró a regresar a la Orden Myoda. Negaus simplemente se encaminó con Saburota hacia el lugar en el cual, darían inicio a sus planes: La ciudad Cruz Verdadera.

— Eres desagradable— fue el comentario al azar de Negaus.

— ¿Lo dices por Mamushi?— rió el mayor.

— Desgraciadamente soy tan desagradable como tú, pero al menos, yo no me vendí tan fácilmente con un burdo motivo— soltó como sólo él hacía.

— Vamos, Negaus... Un demonio no es únicamente aquel que proviene de Gehena— comentó mientras sus prominentes colmillos quedaban a la vista.

El nombrado vio de reojo a su acompañante. ¿Qué tan bajo terminó por caer en el afán de vengar a su amada familia? Le quedaba el consuelo de seguir siendo humano, pese a haberse sobajado.

En cambio, Toudou, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Dispuesto a manipular a quien sea, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, se dejó poseer por los seres que todo exorcista más odiaba. Llegando al punto de haber planificado incluso cuándo y cómo se desharía de Mamushi.

— Preocúpate por robar exitosamente el ojo Izquierdo. Yo iré a dar inicio al espectáculo, "él" no es alguien paciente — cortó finalizando la conversación.

.

.

— ¡Mira, Kamiki-san! Yo igual logré invocar un familiar — anunció alegremente Shiemi al tener en manos un pequeño Green Man.

En el curso, únicamente Shiemi e Izumo, calificaron como domadoras. Excluyendo a Shura y Takara, por obvias razones, al igual que Rin. Siendo un medio demonio, hijo de Satán, que invocar un demonio no sería difícil. Aunque siendo honesto, no quería averiguar quién o qué sería su familiar.

— Tenemos buenos prospectos de... Disculpen — Samael se vio obligado a interrumpirse a sí mismo, su celular y curioso tono lo orillaron a ello.

Esto logró captar completamente la atención de Shiro. El rostro de Mephisto reflejo seriedad, aunque por unos leves instantes, cosa que era poco normal en el rey espacio-tiempo de Gehena. No tardó más que unos cuantos momentos para que su celular igual sonara.

— Veamos... Okumura-sensei — llamó el peli-morado a un atento Yukio, alejándose de los oídos curiosos de los estudiantes — Fujimoto-san y yo debemos retirarnos, al parecer, han robado el Ojo Izquierdo del Rey Impuro y la urna en la que el Rey de la Putrefacción fue sellado. Apenas termine las clases, nos veremos en la sede.

Dentro de la mochila de Rin, Amaimon vio cumplido su mal presentimiento, ¿Hasta que extremo llegaría Astaroth por una orden de Satán? Si de algo más estaba seguro, es que aquel demonio, no se encontraba solo. Aquello era apenas la punta del iceberg.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización :3 ¿Adivinen quién se va a Kyoto? Pues yo no XD Será un viaje un tanto "picante" :D Fuego, prisioneros, celos. El Rey Impuro. Peleas :)

 _Avance: (Mi intención no es torturarlos, es darle más interés a este "nuevo arco" de Entre demonios...)_

— Amar es de humanos, no de demonios... — aseveró aquella aburrida voz.

Las cadenas tintinearon. Las sujetó entre sus manos, laceradas y en estado de una lenta regeneración. Sentía el escozor en todo su cuerpo, literalmente, estaba incrustado en la pared.

— Suéltame — pese a su situación, no iría a rogar.

—Olvídalo — se negó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — pero sí a insistir.

Vio a aquel ser, detrás de los barrotes de la pesada puerta de metal, sólo no podría soltarse. Por su parte, aquella criatura, se lo pensaba bien. ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente bueno como para arriesgarse a no poder volver más a Gehena?

— Quiero salir de esta obscuridad total...— murmuró, para sonreír macabramente — Rey de la Tierra.

 **Nos vemos con la siguiente actualización :3 Muchas gracias por su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

¿Qué? ¿Otra actualización? Sí, así es :D Aprovecho escribir mientras la inspiración está en mí :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo veinticuatro: Mala espina_**

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?— masculló Rin mientras veía el amplio cielo estrellado.

El viejo aún no había regresado, Mephisto tampoco, eso desde la tarde. Actualmente, ya era de noche, Yukio fue quién sabe dónde. Y Amaimon...

 _" — ¿Eh? ¿Vas a salir?— cuestionó intrigado ¿A dónde iba todo mundo ese día?_

 _— Aniue me pidió que le hiciera un favor— aquella respuesta la sintió distante— No tardaré._

 _— Vale...— carente de honestidad"_

.

.

La verdad, era que a Amaimon, no le dejaron ningún encargo. Pese a su comportamiento infantil y despreocupado, en el fondo, tenía sus razones para ponerse alerta. Especialmente, debido a su instinto.

El oído de los demonios era muy fino, él fue capaz de escucharlo, al contrario de Rin quien por la presencia de Shiro en el curso se veía preocupado. La desaparición de Negaus, el robo del Ojo Izquierdo del Rey Impuro y de la Urna de Astaroth...

— "No debo dejar que lleguen a Rin"— pensó mientras saltaba por los techos de los edificios desolados.

No podía ser una simple coincidencia. Definitivamente, tramaba algo, pero... ¿Exactamente quién? Reconocía que era un plan complejo, lo suficiente, como para no poder descifrarlo del todo y saber que era imposible que Astaroth planease algo así.

Daría con el demonio de la Putrefacción, le rastrearía, era capaz. La ventaja de ser un Rey Demonio, o en su caso haberlo sido, era que el cargo se ganaba a pulso. Fuerza o inteligencia, debilidad o astucia; aunque los humanos lo ignoraran, esa era la distinción que se hacían entre ellos.

Un demonio podría ser débil, ignorante en muchos temas, pero astuto. O al contrario. Sería fuerte, astuto, pero un completo imbécil o en ocasiones un genio. Astaroth era el ejemplo perfecto de lo primero y, de lo segundo, podría destacar a Samael y...

— ¡Joder!— gruñó de mala gana, deteniendo su marcha, justo en un techo en penumbras.

Retiró la mano del rostro, para ver cómo esta y seguramente igual su cara, estarían terminando de sanar. Agua bendita. Osaron arrojarle agua bendita, pero ¿Quién? Fue en ese momento, en el que se percató de una presencia, no muy lejos de ahí.

En la obra en construcción cercana, abandonada desde hacía ya mucho, percibía a su atacante. No era humano, de eso, estaba completamente seguro. Se dirigió de inmediato al sitio, viendo a una figura en uno de los últimos pisos, por lo que se apresuró a llegar ahí a base de saltos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la viga, de la planta predilecta de aquel individuo, rechinó de improvisto. La intemperie y el pasar de los años, tenían hecho mella en estas. El óxido pronto comenzaría a inestabilizar la estructura.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— cuestionó indiferente, acaso... ¿Era alguien conocido?

Sentía cierta familiaridad, no obstante, también estaba presente una terrible sensación de pánico. ¿Por qué? No todos los demonios podían ver en la obscuridad, así que una vez las nubes dejaron de bloquear la luz de la luna, en aquella destartalada construcción abandonada; obtuvo su respuesta.

— ¿Así es cómo me recibes? Hermanito— soltó tranquilamente aquella voz de tos esporádica.

Aún con el rostro, lo más inexpresivo posible, era notable cierta palidez y un leve sudor frío. Divisó a aquel sujeto, con una cola pivotando morosa, con uniforme y con una máscara impidiendo ver sus rasgos faciales. Sin embargo, no necesitaba verlos para saber quién era.

.

.

— ¿Yukio? ¿Qué es lo qué está pasando?— cuestionó desorientado.

Para su suerte o desgracia, no era el único, los demás estudiantes de la Orden también se encontraban ahí. No se esperaban recibir una llamada telefónica de su joven maestro, citándolos a esas horas de la noche, en la estación de tren.

— Les pido que no se alarmen— justo cuando se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos, divisaron al rector de la Vera Cruz.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— Izumo ya no estaba dispuesta a que la hicieran esperar por más tiempo.

— Buena pregunta— sonrió el demonio de ojos esmeralda— ¡El curso de exorcismo de primer año hará un-...! ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

— ¡No es el momento de estar jugando!— Shiro había tirado sin contemplación el mechón rizado del caballero honorario— Suguro-kun, supongo que ya te han avisado ¿Cierto?

— Sí, justo al salir de clases de exorcismo— asintió el chico de la cresta rubia.

Cada quien se encontraba cargando una bolsa de equipaje, con las cosas necesarias para un par de días, pero ninguno sabía por qué. Claro, a excepción los exorcistas presentes ya calificados, excluyendo a Rin. En esta ocasión, no le hizo falta fingir ignorancia.

— Verán— cuando Samael habló, le miraron a ver— Antes de que me interrumpieran tan groseramente, iba a informarles de la situación, el curso de exorcismo de primer año viajará a Kyoto en compañía de Ihr Server* y demás presentes para proteger el Ojo Derecho del Rey Impuro.

— ¿¡El Rey Impuro!? ¿Por qué?— Izumo ya podía sacar sus conclusiones.

— El Ojo Izquierdo fue robado esta tarde— mencionó con aquella sonrisa característica en él— Al igual que la urna en la que Astaroth, el Rey de la Putrefacción, fue sellado apenas un par de meses atrás.

— Debido a que hemos sido convocados para resolver este problema y no podemos suspender sus clases, se les ha otorgado un permiso especial para este viaje— añadió Shiro seriamente.

Trataba de no hacer obvia su molestia, sin embargo, era imposible. No estaba de acuerdo en llevar a Rin, debido a que él tendría que estar controlando a Astaroth y este querría arrastrarlo a Gehena cuando lo viese. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

A base de una discreta mirada, Rin hizo contacto visual con sus otros dos compañeros, seguido con Mephisto. Entonces, además de la sobreprotección de su padre ¿Él también había sido convocado? Si quería atar cabos, eso, tendría que hacerlo de camino. El tren llegó a la estación.

.

.

— No solamente es Samael, sino también tú— murmuró para después toser— Amaimon.

Él se mantenía en la viga, mientras veía como el peli-verde se volvía a poner de pie. Él tenía la mano ensangrentada, debido a su constante tos, con la boca a ese sabor metálico. Amaimon podía sentir ese mismo sabor, la sangre goteaba de la comisura de su labio y de su nariz, se encontraba adolorido y maltrecho.

Ahora entendía todo. Astaroth no era tan listo para planificar algo así. No necesitó preguntar para obtener su resolución, pues aquel sujeto, le hizo el favor de revelárselo todo. ¿Por qué? Sabía que en una batalla, pese a estar enfermo, él ganaría con creces y saliendo intacto.

— Apártate del camino— ordenó tajante— Sería un desperdicio perder a un Rey Demonio por una estupidez así.

El más joven ya estaba de pie, usando el dorso de la mano y parte del antebrazo se limpió la mayor parte de la sangre de la nariz y la boca. Clavó sus ojos, de actuales irises carmesí, sobre su oponente.

— ¡No dejaré que se lleven a Rin!— declaró cubriéndose de llamas azules mientras se abalanzaba en su contra.

Lanzó una patada, su rival en combate, la detuvo sin esfuerzo con una sola mano. Amaimon intentó quemarlo con sus llamas, sin embargo, aquel sujeto las contrarrestó con las suyas propias y aventó al menor hacia un piso inferior.

Antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra la superficie, Amaimon logró estabilizarse en el aire y caer de pie, usando el impulso del aterrizaje para irse de nuevo sobre su enemigo. La situación comenzó a volverse repetitiva, evidenciando la diferencia de nivel, sin embargo...

— ¿Acaso...?— murmuró cuando, tras lanzar nuevamente a el peli-verde, este corrió hacia el lado contrario— No, no lo harás— no le dejaría huir.

El demonio de la tierra, pese a que fuera un gran golpe a su orgullo, prefería huir y avisarle a Samael sobre la presencia de aquel tipo en Asshia que ser testarudo y ocasionar que por eso probablemente Rin fuera arrastrado a Gehena. El problema sería lograr escapar.

Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que le dieran alcance, tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, esquivando un certero golpe de lleno y lanzando un zarpazo por mero instinto.

— "Él..."— pensó el enmascarado,mostrando seriedad por primera vez en todo el rato, habían conseguido hacerle un profundo y prominente rasguño en la máscara— ¡Ya ríndete!

Tiró del pie del joven con su cola para desestabilizarlo y asestó una potente patada en la nuca del oji-azul. Amaimon cayó al piso, veía todo borroso, estaba demasiado aturdido. Miró a ver a su oponente, sintiéndose mareado y a punto de desmayarse.

— Quédate dormido de una buena vez— escuchó aquel sujeto, mientras se retiraba la máscara y tosía.

Vio el rostro de tez pálida. Los ojos verde jade, cansados e indiferentes. El cabello rubio, corto y desordenado, con un mechón rebelde que se negaba a ceder ante el peinado. Teniendo a aquel demonio como rival era obvio el resultado del enfrentamiento. No aguantó más, todo se tornó negro y finalmente colapsó.

.

.

El tren avanzaba sobre los rieles, con dirección a la estación de Kyoto, transcurrieron un par horas antes de que Samael se pusiera de pie. Aquello clamó la atención de los presentes en el vagón.

— Ya nos encontramos a medio camino— anunció, teniendo en mano su confiable sombrilla— Una vez lleguemos a Kyoto, nos dirigiremos-...

No pudo completar la oración. Inesperadamente, el tren fue sacudido bruscamente, parecía que algo o alguien se hubiese estampado contra este. Las luces falsearon, poniendo en alerta a los conductores, obligándolos a detenerse y dar un anuncio a la central para que ningún tren pasara por esos mismos rieles hasta que solucionaran la situación.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— la pregunta angustiada de Konekomaru no se hizo de esperar.

— Demonios— aseveró Shiro, intercambió miradas con Yukio— Ninguno se separe, hay que agruparnos— todos obedecieron y posó la vista sobre Rin, quien iba todo el viaje en el asiento siguiente al suyo— Rin, tú más que nadie debe-... ¡Rin!

Al parecer, era el día de interrumpir a todo el mundo. Un trozo del vagón fue arrancado de pronto y, precisamente, era del lado en el que el mayor de los gemelos se hallaba. Cayó al vacío, pues esa sección de rieles, se encontraba recorriendo de una saliente a otra. Sin embargo, no descendió ni un par de metros cuando una de sus piernas fue sujetada por un Ghoul.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito!— exigió mientras forcejeaba, sin importarle que si cumplían su petición, le esperaba una buena caída— ¡Suéltame!— caída que afortunadamente, no le haría mucho daño debido a su condición como medio demonio.

— ¡Malditos exorcistas!— un monstruoso demonio se dejó ver, era el que destrozó parcialmente el tren— ¡Esta vez los mataré!

— Astaroth— nombró el Paladín, viendo con enojo al susodicho.

Para Samael, infortunadamente, realmente no era sorpresa un atraco por parte del último rey demonio. Ni para Shiro tampoco. Ya se lo veían venir desde que les informaron del robo de la urna horas atrás.

— Ustedes— Astaroth miró a ver a sus sirvientes— Saquen al joven príncipe de aquí— sentenció, de modo, que solamente los demonios pudiesen entenderle.

— ¡Mephisto!— le llamó Shiro, presintiendo lo que querían hacer al verlos comenzar la huida — ¡Quieren llevárselo!

Fue lo único que se necesitó para comenzar con la batalla campal, ahí mismo, con los intimidados estudiantes presenciando el combate. Rin continuó forcejando, deshacerse de los Ghoul normalmente sería pan comido, pero con su padre presente...no podía usar sus llamas sin delatarse a sí mismo.

Intentó molerlos a golpes, usando la fuerza sobrehumana con la que nació, logrando aturdirlos como para liberarse. Pero no contó con que al forcejear, su cola quedase libre y un Dökkálfar aprovechase tirar de ella. El dolor le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, alarmando a Shiro, quien no podía verlo desde su posición.

— ¡Rin!— nombró con angustia aquel padre preocupado.

El chico quería responder, gritarle, en un inútil intento de que estaba bien y que se apresurara en patearle el trasero a aquel putrefacto demonio. Más quedó en intento, repentinamente, sintió como algo le atravesó el estómago forzándolo gritar. Volvió a escuchar el llamado preocupado de Fujimoto, sin embargo, ni de lejos podría contestarle. El dolor fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y, al dejar de forcejear, permitirle a aquellos demonios el llevárselo más fácilmente.

* * *

Ihr Server - Su servidor

¡Muajaja! ¿Qué les digo? ¡La inspiración cooperó excepcionalmente conmigo! O eso a mi parecer ._. ¡Me vendré con todo en este nuevo arco argumental! Porque ustedes, queridos lectores, se lo merecen por su apoyo y paciencia conmigo ^w^

 _Avance: (Informo que son aleatorios respecto a su orden de aparición)_

 **— ¡Amaimon-nii! — las lágrimas que descendían de sus mejillas se entremezclaban con la lluvia.**

 **Sacudía una y otra vez el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel demonio, que significaba tanto para él y tanto apreciaba. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que no le respondían. La sangre que manchaba el rostro del peli-verde, para esos momentos, se había desvanecido parcialmente por la lluvia.**

 **— ¡Reacciona! — detuvo sus intentos, estrujando entre sus manos la ropa de Amaimon, necesitaba que despertara — No me dejes solo...por favor...**

 **La voz terminó por quebrársele**

Eso ha sido todo por esta actualización :3 ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!


	25. Chapter 25

¡Wow!¡Wow!¡WOW! No me lo puedo creer, más de 3,284 vistas ¿¡Qué es esto !? Siento que estoy soñando, que feliz soy T ^ T

* * *

 _ **Capítulo veinticinco: Mala espina II**_

Mephisto Pheles, caballero honorario y segundo príncipe y Rey Demonio de Gehena, nunca antes se había esforzado tanto en ayudar a alguien con anterioridad. Para todo demonio, ser puesto en su situación sería algo imperdonable, pero no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Mephisto!— se escuchó la voz desesperada de Shiro.

— ¡Que ya voy! Maldición.

El desgraciado de Shiro Fujimoto supo cómo traspasar su corazón protegido con aquella barrera de sarcasmo e indiferencia, supo volverse su talón de Aquiles. Sin perder más tiempo, tras ver como Yukio sacaba a los aspirantes a exorcista de ahí, tomó impulso y le propinó una patada de lleno al rostro a Astaroth. El demonio cayó hasta impactar contra el suelo.

— Tendremos que bajar y...

— ¡Rin!— Shiro no se lo pensó y se saltó de los restos del tren.

Los labios de Samael se fruncieron en una mueca. Saltó tras Fujimoto, bien sabía de la resistencia y experiencia del peli-gris como exorcista, pero eso no impediría que saliese con algo roto de semejante caída. A mitad del descenso logró sujetarlo del brazo, aminorando el impacto.

— Uno tendrá que frenar a Astaroth y el otro...

— ¡Tú ve por Rin! Con tus habilidades podrás encontrarlo antes que yo.

— ¿Podrías dejarme terminar de hablar por lo menos?— gruñó el Pheles.

Odiaba que le dieran órdenes. En toda su existencia, según recordaba, solamente a dos personas había hecho caso con respecto a tan delicado tema para el. El primero, realmente un demonio, era su padre: El rey de Gehena. Y el segundo...

— ¿Nos llamó, señor?— cuestionó un conejo verde menta.

Era el actual Paladín. ¿Qué le hizo Shiro? Era casi ridícula la forma en la que no podía negarle nada. La manera en la que dicho humano era capaz de sonsacarle información. Eso era peligroso, no solamente para él, igualmente para el padre adoptivo de los gemelos Okumura.

Invocó a uno de sus familiares: Los manipuladores del tiempo. 6 conejos de color verde menta enmascarados, con singulares borrones negros en lugar de una esponjosa cola, aparecieron ante él. Estos estaban a la espera de instrucciones que seguir por parte de su amo.

— Divídanse en grupos de 2 e intercepten a los esbirros de Astaroth, pretenden llevarse a Okumura Rin — gruñó de malhumor.

Él se fue por la dirección que más le dictaba su instinto seguir, los Manipuladores del tiempo tomaron las direcciones faltantes, claramente después de unos instantes de shock ante la identidad del chico. En Gehena ya no había quien no hubiese oído hablar sobre él con anterioridad, de manera negativa, el mayor de los gemelos se hizo de una fama que nunca deseo.

La razón de la dispersión se debía a la cantidad, nuevamente, industrial que usó el Rey de la putrefacción para su segundo atraco. Shiro se encargaba de exorcizar a Astaroth en lo que Samael rescataba a Rin. Si bien, jamás estuvo en los planes del oji-esmeralda hacerle de niñera, tenía más que en cuenta el hecho de que el peli-gris no le perdonaría si dejaba que se llevaran al chico.

— ¿A dónde creen que van, alimañas?— el hastío se notaba perfectamente en su voz.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que pasar mucho antes que interceptar al pequeño grupo que se llevaba al medio-demonio.

.

.

— Es muy extraño que Samael-san nos haya llamado.

Dos Manipuladores del tiempo, los más jóvenes del sexteto, decidieron hacer equipo y buscar en la dirección que quedaba al norte. Ellos alcanzaron y se deshicieron de los Ghoul y Naberius que se toparon en su camino, sin embargo, aquel grupo era uno de distracción de los muchos que se formaron para obligarlos a dispersarse.

Pese a ser conocidos por su destacable capacidad para devorar los recuerdos del resto y alterar su percepción del tiempo, lo cual les otorgaba el nombre tan característico que poseían, como todo demonio su alta resistencia física y agresividad instintiva les hacía de cuidado tomar. Llegaron al punto de salir del bosque en el cual fueron convocados e iniciar a adentrarse a la ciudad cercana.

— Deberíamos irnos, ya no siento sus presencias por aquí.

— Supongo que tienes razón ¿Dónde estamos? Parece un basurero.

El destartalado sitio de construcción desprendía un olor a óxido y polvo, el suficiente como para provocarle a uno estornudar. Tuvo que pasar su pata sobre su nariz para deshacerse de la molesta sensación de hormigueo.

— Vamos, debemos... ¿Ciaran? ¿Qué dioses haces*? Debemos irnos.

El menor se percató de algo a la distancia. Los demonios eran curiosos por naturaleza, la parte negativa de ello, era la malicia que poseían con esta. Se preparó y saltó por las pilas de vigas y material de construcción que quedaban en el sitio. El otro se extrañó por ello y arrugó la nariz ante la humedad.

— ¡Perfecto! Comenzó a llover— rezongó— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ciaran? Debemos regresar.

— Hay algo... no ¡Hay alguien aquí!

Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia aquello que había divisado. Conforme se reducía la distancia, el Manipulador del tiempo iba palideciendo, hasta quedar más blanco que una hoja. Eso alertó al mayor de los dos y ocasionó que se le acercara de un solo salto.

— ¿Ciaran? ¡Oye bobo! Hazme caso.

— Pero... Gharan...

— ¿Qué?

— Mira.

Por inercia, volteó a ver hacia donde aquella temblorosa pata de garritas negras apuntaba. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar suprimir un respingo y terminó poniéndose en modo alerta. La mayor parte del desorden no se debía al paso de tiempo, eran los rastros de una brutal pelea. Bajo sus patas podían observar parte de la sangre seca, la que seguía fresca se iba borrando con la lluvia.

— ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer Gharan!?

— ¡Yo qué voy a saber!— chistó el mayor— Tenemos que avisarle a Samael-san.

— ¿Vamos a dejarlo aquí? Samael-san se enojará sino lo llevamos de una vez y le hacemos salir cuando pudimos evitarlo.

— Sí, tienes razón.

El Manipulador más joven decidió transformarse, adquiriendo una apariencia más estilizada y más imponente. Logró subir de un tirón al herido y la falta de alguna reacción, por involuntaria que fuera, no les daba buena espina. No se imaginaron toparse en un lugar y situación así con el tercer príncipe y séptimo Rey Demonio: Amaimon.

.

.

— ¡Maldito exorcista!— Astaroth miró a Shiro con desprecio— ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de entrometerte? ¡De no ser por ti ya me hubiese llevado al joven príncipe!

El paladín bufó con hastío. Él pensaba y opinaba algo muy similar a lo que Astaroth acababa de decir. De no ser por él, muy posiblemente, seguirían en el monasterio llevando una vida normal y tranquila. Lejos de la mención continua de los demonios y los peligros que ello representaba para la existencia de Rin.

— Que demonio más molesto— murmuró mientras preparaba aquella arma que llevaba tanto sin usar, su escopeta— Por aquí no hay ningún joven príncipe, simplemente está mi hijo. No voy a permitir que te lo lleves, grabátelo de una buena vez.

Antes de poder soltar un mordaz comentario, Astaroth miró a ver hacia una dirección determinada y chistó con fastidio. De inmediato, comenzó la retirada. Fujimoto estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle y acabar con él de una vez por todas, no obstante, percatarse del regreso de Samael lo detuvo.

— Siempre terminas forzándome a ayudarte incluso en las situaciones más extrañas, Paladín del Vaticano— soltó el peli-morado de mala gana.

El demonio espacio-tiempo cargaba en brazos al inconsciente chico, quien debido a la herida causada ya cicatrizada, tenía parte de la camisa rota y parte de esta ensangrentada. Aquello fue motivo de alarma para el exorcista reconocido como el mejor en la actualidad. Al ver su minuciosa inspección, Samael simplemente suspiró.

— Él está bien.

Shiro clavó la mirada en la espada, por suerte, Mephisto intervinó justo en el momento exacto antes de que la cola de Rin que tanto le costó volver a esconder quedase al descubierto. Ese tema tal delicado no le correspondía, y esperaba que así siguiese, a él explicarlo. Por bien propio, él tendría que llevar al muchacho durante todo el trayecto.

— ¿Astaroth se retiró?

— Sí, esto no me gusta. Con el tipo de demonio que es...

— Lo sé, han robado su urna para liberarlo a propósito, que se retirara no es ninguna coincidencia. Está trabajando con alguien.

Por unos instantes se tensaron, la maleza comenzaba a moverse con avidez, aunque a fin de cuentas Samael se relajó. Shiro le secundó cuando divisó a cuatro Manipuladores del tiempo. Antes de pronunciar palabra, sintió la presencia de los dos restantes, claramente se percató de la presencia extra que los acompañaba. O, mejor dicho, que se traían a cuestas.

— ¡Señor!— la voz del menor de los conejos verde menta se escuchaba parcialmente preocupada— De camino aquí hemos intentado cualquier cosa para hacerle despertar, pero él... ¡No reacciona!

.

.

— ¿Y bien?

La voz de Astaroth resonó en la habitación. Negaus evitó el contacto visual. Toudou sonrió. Mamushi no se encontraba en ese sitio, debía permanecer con la Orden Myoda hasta que pudiesen conseguir el ojo faltante del Rey Impuro.

— Ha salido a la perfección. Mientras los exorcistas se preocupan en perseguirte y tratar de capturarte, será más fácil lograr nuestro objetivo, Astaroth.

.

.

Todo estaba obscuro. Sentía como la cabeza le dolía a horrores, poco más y podría jurar que si el dolor no se calmaba la cabeza le iría a explotar. Se removió inquieto en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, al menos lo hacía hasta que recapacitó que no debería estar en una cama. Los últimos sucesos que recordaba vinieron en tromba, ocasionándole que la cabeza le doliese aún más.

 _"— Quédate dormido de una buena vez —"_

Que cruzara por su mente aquella voz, pronunciando esas frías palabras, lo forzó a abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse en la cama de un salto. De inmediato injurio lo primero que le vino a la mente, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, en una mueca dolida. La monstruosa fuerza de ese demonio lograría dejarle una buena jaqueca por un rato más.

Sus ojos apenas se acostumbraron a la cantidad de luz del sitio recorrieron la habitación de decorado tradicional, normalmente no lograría ubicar dónde estaba, pero ciertos libros que se obligó a sí mismo a leer le daban una idea de su paradero actual. Estaba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de descanso en un ryokan. Se fijó en que únicamente yacían dos futones ahí.

— Rin...

Pudo ver a un chico de tez pálida dormir a pierna suelta, casi roncando, con una pinta bastante tranquila. Ambos portaban sus ropas de uso diario, obviamente, con Rin habían tenido la consideración de haber cambiado las suyas por unas más presentables a comparación como quedó la camisa de uniforme que tenía durante el ataque de Astaroth.

Intentó salir de la cama para ir a avisarle a Samael de una vez, pero justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, el dolor se intensificó orillándolo a volver a tumbarse en la cama para que este aminorara. Tenía en cuenta que, tomando en consideración quién fue su oponente, haber salido vivo ya era un logro. Terminar con "daños menores" se convertía en una total hazaña. No obstante, aún así se sentía como un inútil.

— "No tengo tiempo para esto..."— le frustraba entender que se vería obligado a mantener reposo por un rato más— "Debo avisarle a Aniue que él está aquí, debo decirle que Lucifer se encuentra en Asshia"

Con ese pensamiento en mente, logró sentarse nuevamente y trató de acostumbrarse al punzante dolor constante que padecía. Era difícil. No habituaba experimentar dolor, al contrario, de antaño solía matar lo que se topara por diversión.

— Yo que tú, no me levantaría... Demonio.

El rostro de Amaimon palideció completamente, pese a conservar un rostro indiferente, por dentro temía no volver a ver a Rin nunca más. Ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta semi-abierta, se encontraba Shiro Fujimoto.

* * *

¡Woah! ¡El encuentro entre Amaimon y Shiro! ¿¡Qué sucederá!? ¿Desmantelarán finalmente su secreto? ¿Los separarán? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? ¿¡Qué!?

Tengo dos cosas qué decir, primeramente: Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia. Las actualizaciones...sí, últimamente he estado como tortuga. Lo siento por eso. En segunda, sé que muchos se preguntan por la escena de la biblioteca, y sí...falta muy poco para que se sepa cómo acabaron en esa situación :3

 **\- Avance -**

 **— ¿¡Quién eres tú!? — el Okumura ya se encontraba exasperado.**

 **— Eres tan vulgar — chistó la demonio de cabellos castaños de puntas verdes.**

 **— ¡Cállate, pervertida exhibicionista!**

 **Aquella desconocida pasó a perder el equilibrio ante tal apodo-insulto. Miró a ver a Rin con un latente odio.**

 **— Eres insoportable — soltó despectiva — ¿Qué vio Amaimon en ti?**

 **— ¿Conoces a Amaimon-nii? Espera... ¿De qué lo conoces?**

 **El mitad demonio frunció el ceño, provocando sin querer, que aquella irritante fémina sonriera con malicia.**

 **— Veo...que él no te ha dicho nada sobre mí, ¿Cierto?**

Eso ha sido todo por esta actualización ^^ ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
